Tigers And Sharks
by TentailedJackalofDoom
Summary: Our tale starts in the forest of death with Orochimaru bearing the stuffing out of Naruto. This event is being viewed by 14 beings of incredible power and authority. Ten of these beings are original tailed beast, one is Kaguya Otsutsuki and the other three are gods. They decide to right a few wrongs and their actions set off a series of events. Harem, Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Yo it's Ten Tailed Jackal of Doom here with the first chapter of Tigers and Sharks. In this story I present to you my concept of there being alternative Tailed beast. The 10 we are familiar with were created by an different Madara Uchiha, this one actually being a god. Shinju actually created the tailed beast, as she gave birth to them. Nine head strong and often bloodthirsty daughters. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki wasn't bat shit crazy and gave birth to Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi and Susanoo. I guess that kinda makes her a primordial as she gave birth to three goddesses, anyway it starts with Pedomaru beating Naruto like a dog to the point of death, and applying the evil hickey of doom plus blocking off access to our false bijuu.**

 **PPD "We'll also be taking a trip so few actually go as we will be using the perfect tool for someone who likes a powerful Naruto. That's right I'm talking about the Symbiote. I mean it's the perfect conduit for different powers, and you CNA attribute sudden influx of powers to it because the numerous host it has. Hell I have one game that gives several examples. Spider-Man Web of Shadows. This games has a Symbiote powered Wolverine. Fucking WOLVERINE, Weapon motherfluffing X."**

 **Lucy coughing "The point is that the Symbiote is a very good way to make Naruto more powerful with less time. We also added some pokémon, Digimon and Monstergirls in the mix along with a matter converted, but that's not until the second chapter. This is the introduction. Please Enjoy"**

 **TTJOD doesn't own Naruto or any of the other things in this fiction, beside Original Jutsu Original Characters, Original Names, and of course this story**

 **Chapter 1: Beginning of the End!**

A 12 year old blonde haired boy who would normally have sparkling blue eyes was glaring with hate filled slitted blood red eyes at the traitor Orochimaru of the Sannin who had attacked his team during the second part of the chunin exams, in the forest of death. This boy had been blown away by a powerful wind jutsu that almost knocked him out, but the boy had gotten up just in time to avoid being eaten alive by a giant dark brown snake that had looked at him like a tasty snack. The boy had quickly summoned his new sword that he had been given by his friend Haku Yuki after the girl had come with his group to Konoha after her father figure had been killed slaughtering Gato to help save the country of wave. This sword was actually quite legendary and was known as the Kubikiribocho and the boy had thanked Haku for giving it to him and trained his blonde ass off trying to honor Zabuza's memory. His teammate an arrogant ass known as Sasuke Uchiha had gotten extremely jealous and tried to make him hand over the legendary sword. Our hero had told the arrogant boy to kiss his ass and go brood somewhere else. His other teammate had then gotten involved and tried to take the sword from him and the boy was forced to make the pink haired girl reconsider and leave him alone. This had obliterated the little bit of teamwork his team had. His sensei then goes and enters the three of them in the chunin exams like a silver haired idiot. It had been all good, as our hero had bluffed his way through the written part of the exam and had already managed to get the team the scroll that they needed to enter the tower. Then this shit happened and all of his hard work had literally been swallowed as the arrogant emo had handed Orochimaru their heaven scroll foolishly thinking that the traitorous snake sannin really wanted a petty scroll.

Our hero had after calling Sasuke a coward had attacked Orochimaru and was to both of their surprise pushing the snake sannin back. This had upset the man who kicked it up several notches and he was soon beating Naruto like a filthy rug. Naruto had been expecting his teammates to jump in at any moment, so imagine his shock when he looked up and both of the traitors were gone leaving him at the non-existent mercy of the snake. Orochimaru spotting both of his teammates gone scowled and said "Well it seems as your teammates have you left alone with me Naruto-kun."

Naruto with a scowl of his own said "Those motherfucking traitors."

He then realizing that he didn't see Kubikiribocho were he left it unconsciously unleashed his killing intent as he said "THOSE MOTHERFUCKERS STOLE MY SWORD!"

Orochimaru hearing this chuckled and said "It seems as they did, not that it matters as I'm going to kill you Naruto-kun."

He then went back to beating Naruto like he was a filthy rug, even going so far as to bury Naruto under numerous trees. He chuckling at the pile of trees he had buried Naruto under said "If you're aren't dead from the beating, then curse seal I gave you will finish the job."

He then licking his lips turned towards the direction Sasuke and Sakura had ran and said "Now for my true target and his little dog."

He then vanished to chase after the idiots. Naruto under the tree wasn't fairing well at all, as Orochimaru had blocked off his access to the Kyuubi, had beat him like a rag, given him an evil hickey of doom and then buried him under all of these trees. Naruto feeling himself passing on growled and said "Fucking traitors!"

In a large oval room, with multiple throne like chairs surrounding a large glass orb. 15 of the thrones were occupied. The first throne and the one closest to the orb was occupied by a woman appearing to be in her mid teen's. She had long sandy blonde hair, and deep brown eyes. She was dressed in a sandy kimono, with small blue marks on it. Swinging behind her was a large barbed tail.

Sitting beside this woman was a woman appearing to be in her late teen's. She had long wavy blue hair, dark brown skin, and swinging behind her was two flaming cat tails. She was dressed in a very short skirt, and a top barely holding back her incredible bust.

Sitting behind to the right of her was a woman appearing to be in her 20's with shoulder-length mint green/teal hair. Her skin was strangely also teal. Her eyes were a cold orange. She was dressed in a bathing suit, as 3 scarf like tails swung behind her.

Sitting to her left was a woman with short spiky lava colored hair. Her skin was fair, and her eyes were a bright pink. She looked as though she was built for competitions. She was dressed in a samurai outfit. Swinging behind her were four monkey tails.

Sitting to the left of her was a woman appearing to be in her mid 20's with pale skin, hell it was white. She had a hime style hair cut, while her hair was a light blue. Her eyes were black and powerful. She was dressed in simple gray shirt, and panties. Swinging behind her was 5 tails.

Behind her and to the right was a woman appearing to be in her late 20's. She had long yellow hair, that seemed to be slimy. Her skin was pale, and her eyes were also yellow. She was dressed in what looked like shorts, and a slime covered bra. Swinging behind her was 6 slimy tails.

To her right was a woman appearing to be in her late 20's. She had long flowing jade green hair, and orange eyes. Her skin was a light ebony brown. She was dressed in true samurai armor, a impressive sword to complete the look. Swinging behind her were 7 tails.

Next to her was a woman also in her late 20's, with dark brown skin also. She had purple hair, that was platted. Her eyes were white. She was dressed in a purple tunic, the top barely containing her very large breast. Curled around her were 8 tails.

Sitting next to her was a woman in her late 20's. She had long flowing princess like blood red hair. Her eyes were also blood red with a bit of black. Her skin was tan, and she was dressed in a royal kimono, her very large breast being displayed amazingly in the kimono. Swaying behind her were 9 tail.

Behind and to the left of her was a woman appearing to be in her early 30's. She had long flowing black hair, that seemed to encompass the night. Her eyes were blood red, with three solid black rings, and nine solid black commas, three on each ring surrounding a slitted pupil. She was dressed in a earth brown kimono, barely holding her huge breast in. Lying on her throne was ten black tails.

Sitting beside her was a woman appearing to be in her early 30's. She had spiky white hair, that looked soft. Her skin was pale, and her eyes were this deep blue. She was dressed in a pure white kimono, tied tightly, but still showing that like the last few women, she had big breast. She had no tails, but her throne was snow white.

Beside her was a woman appearing to be in her early 30's. She had short pink hair, that seemed to be frayed. Her skin was dark brown, yet flawless. Her eyes were orange and seemed to be bored. She was dressed in a simple kimono, that was slightly open, revealing her large breast. The kimono barely covering up her nipples. Her throne was jet black.

Sitting beside her was a woman appearing to be in her early 30's with long flowing spiky silver hair. Her skin was fair, and two horns could seen sticking out of her forehead. Her eyes were golden and glowing with power. She was dressed in a purple shirt, that made her petite upper body look male. She had on a pair of jean shorts that showed off her amazing legs. Her throne was made of bones.

The last of the women appeared to be in her early 20's with long sweeping platinum blonde hair, almost white. Sticking for her head were what looked like huge horns, or ears. Her eyes were pale, and had no pupil. She was dressed in a high collar hime-style kimono with commas running down the collar. Her throne was surrounded by carrots.

These 14 women are as followed; Shukaku the one tails, Matatabi the two tails, Isome the three tails, Son Guren the four tails, Kokuo the five tails, Saiken the six tails, Chomei the seven tails, Gyuki the eight tails, Kira the nine tails, Shinju the ten tails, Miko known as Kami, Sango known as Yami, Sakira known as Shinigami, and Otsutsuki Kaguya mother of Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi and Susanoo and very first wielder of chakra. All of these women were peering into an orb that showed Naruto in his predicament. Shukaku turning to Miko asked " **Why are we looking at the cute mortal?** "

Miko closing her eyes said "Because he contains a one of the 10 false bijuu created by the original Madara Uchiha."

All eyes widened and Kira asked " **How**?"

Sakira said "It was smart enough to run to this dimension and was instantly sealed inside of his ancestor Mito Senju. The other nine did the same, well except for the false Shinju, it's sealed in the moon and was stopped by that dimensions Kaguya's children."

Kaguya blinking asked "Why would Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu and Susanoo bother with mortal matters."

Sango said "They aren't your children in this universe/dimension. Your children are Otsutsuki Hagoromo, and Otsutsuki Hamura. With the manifestation of your will being Zetsu."

Kira leaning forward asked " **Which one does he contain?** "

Miko looking at her said "Your false bijuu."

All eyes widened hearing this and Kira growled, as her false bijuu were always male and pricks. Shinju asked " **What are we going to do about this?** "

Sakira said "He's about to die, because his access to the false bijuu has been blocked off, thus now is the perfect time to remove it from him and destroy it."

Matatabi blinking said " **But that will kill him.** "

Sango said "Normally yes, but we have a plan for that."

All of the true bijuu and Kaguya all quirked an eyebrow and asked "What is this plan?"

Miko giggling said "The plan is to fix what has been done to him by the false bijuu, his village and his parents, and give him a new family."

Shinju quirking an eyebrow asked " **How are you going to do this?** "

Sango smirking asked "Remember that time we collected samples from all of you?"

All 11 women remembering said time rubbed the spot while Guren asked " **Yeah why?** "

Sakira giggling said "Well we're going to use those samples to fix him, along with the alien parasite known as the symbiote, the leviathan, a few monstergirls, a few digimon, a few pokemon and the DNA of one of the super saiyan god super saiyans."

All 23 eyes widened hearing this and Shukaku quickly asked " **What monstergirls are you using?** "

Miko said "Jinko, Dragon, Grizzly, Hellhound, Holstaur, Manticore and Ryu."

Kokuo whistling said " **That's an impressive list.** "

Chomei asked " **What pokemon are you using?** "

Sango said "Charizard, Nidoqueen, Mewtwo, Tyranitar, Mawile, Lapras, Luxray, Lucario, Froslass, Serperior, Haxorus, and Scyther."

Kira whistling said " **Every type**."

Shinju asked " **Digimon?** "

Sakira said "Agumon, Gabumon, Veemon, Wormmon, Guimon, Flamemon and Strabimon."

Gyuki hearing this clicked her teeth and said " **He's gonna be a monster.** "

Isome sighing asked " **Which super saiyan god super saiyan?** "

Miko smiling said "Vegeta."

All 11 females shivered as Vegeta was ruthless. Kaguya asked "Who is going to be his new family?"

Sango looking at her with deadpan eyes said "You are becoming his mother, and your three daughters will be his sisters."

Kaguya nearly fell out of her chair hearing this. Kira was about to ask another question when Sakira stood up said "We act now."

All three goddesses then vanished. Kaguya getting back in her chair sighed and said "I don't know if I can handle raising another child."

Shinju snickering said " **You only had to raise 3, I had to raise 9 strong hot headed and at times blood thirsty girls. One more will not kill you**."

All of the other tailed beast with twitching eyebrows glared at their mother and asked " **Who you calling hot headed?** "

Shinju now laughing said " **See my point**."

 **What did you guys and girls think. Anyway review and don't forget that when you're lost on the road of life to look to the forest and FOLLOW THE JACKALS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo it's Ten Tailed Jackal of Doom here with the 2nd chapter of Tigers and Sharks. This chapter the changes take place. Bane is born and she, yes I said she is like a super version of a supreme Symbiote. I got rid of the weaknesses of the Symbiote by adding the blood of a goddess. Yami's blood purified the defects and even gave it several new features including the ability to spawn at will and the ability to absorb bloodlines.**

 **PPD "Now before any of you start whining about to many power ups, we feel the need to inform you that this Naruto will not be God-like, but he will actually be a God. Boundaries will not exist, limits will be broken, dimensions will be conquered. Oh and Worlds will be shaped, molded and created."**

 **Lucy "Bane will have several abilities from the Marvel universe, including the powers of Electro, Vulture, Wolverine, Black Cat, Rhino, of course Spider-man, and others. Bane is pink but based on Toxin. Also we need your input.**

 **" You took my heart away, and with his hands we'll take it back. Deceiving tongue of a serpent, You've twisted your ways, now demise is your path!"-The Amazing Atom by At The Skylines**

 **Chapter 2: Death of an Uzumaki and Birth of the Apex Predator!**

Miko, Sango and Sakira appearing in the forest snapped their fingers and made a monstrous storm appear and blanket the forest of death and konoha. They directly above Naruto's location looked down and created a clear bubble of pure energy. Sango once the barrier was up lowered down until she could see the trees on Naruto's body. Smiling she pulled out 11 jars and said "Show time."

She then opened the jars and watched as they blended with the rain, and started to filter through the trees to Naruto's body. Sango appearing beside her was holding the smoking rotting carcass of the Leviathan. She watching as this also blended with the rain in the bubble could feel it blending with Naruto's body and the samples from the tailed beast. Miko appearing held up her hands and the rain got heavier, as now symbiotes were falling with the rain and landing on Naruto and the items inside of the bubble. This included several species of animal, not excluding several species of spider. Sango vanishing for seconds appeared with the seven monstergirls and dropped the females. She ignored when the Symbiote consumed the females and drained into Naruto. Sakira appearing with the pokemon tossed them down and ignored when the same thing happened to them. Miko appearing with the digimon dropped them and watched as they turned into eggs and absorbed by the symbiote. Sango appearing with several jars of pure energy and a single jar full of a few strands of black, yellow, and blue hair. The last jar actually had an ape's tail. She then dropped all the jars and watched as the symbiote absorbed them. All three women then leaned forward to look at Naruto's body. Sango smiled softly spotting the symbiote slowly covering him. Sakira smiled as his eyes were blank, literally being white. Miko smiled as she could already feel his power increasing by leaps and bounds. Sango leaning back said "Now time for some presents."

Sakira nodding stepped forward and pulled out a set of clothing for either gender, she then added to this an matter converter on each set of gloves and added some Nanotechnology to the entire outfit. Miko stepping forward literally pulled the air together to create a chakra/Ki/aura/mana powered Galil, she then added a automatic targeting system to the weapon. Sango now up opened her mouth to reveal her deadly looking teeth. She grabbing one of her fangs ripped it out and ignoring the blood pouring from her mouth transformed into a mighty demonic sword. She then coating the blade in pure hellfire, watched as it became a pitch black. Laughing she put the sword in a sheath. All three females sealing said items on Naruto, removed the false Kyuubi and glared at the terrified fox. Sango then gaining a demonic smirk said "You're dead you little shit."

All three females then vanished, just as Naruto was completely covered by the Symbiote.

For two hours nothing happened, except for the storm, until suddenly all of the symbiote stared to withdraw from their temporary host and headed directly for Naruto's location. When all of the symbiote had managed to squeeze into the location a massive power then appeared and the trees started to shake. The trees then exploded and smoke filled the air. All 14 women were still watching with Kaguya broadcasting this to her daughters. When the smoke cleared all 17 females gained wide eyes and Sango spit out the sake she had been drinking. Towering in the spot where Naruto had been was a dark pink symbiote with a large black spider on the chest and moving towards just below above the waist. This creature/monstrosity had glowing pink eyes with black marks extending from the eyes to further up the head. The mouth was full of sharp and deadly teeth that would make a shark actually whimper in fear. The long sickly green tongue this beast had could be seen inside of the mouth. It had huge powerful arms that would make the trees jealous. Each of it's fingers were toped off by deadly looking claws, that looked like they could rip through flesh, bone, stone, hell just about everything with ease.

Sakira then noticing something off, gained wide eyes when an extra pair of arms burst from the side and these were white and black. Sango knowing this symbiote said "Anti-Venom."

The creature lifting up it's massive arms roared and Miko felt her jaw scrape the ground when down the creature's back spikes appeared. The next and last thing to happen was for the eyes to actually gain a pupil. These pupils were the same color green as the tongue. This beast now finished it's transformation looked at the bubble that was still up and to the shock of the females watching broke it with a single leap. It now free from the bubble let the heavy rain it had been trapped in spread throughout the forest. It landing high into a tree let it's long tongue come out as it said " _ **We are Bane!**_ "

It then roared again this time making sure everyone heard him. Kaguya turning to look at Miko asked "Why did he name himself Bane?"

Sango said "He didn't. The Symbiote did."

Kira blinking asked " **What do you mean?** "

Sakira said "She means that Naruto-san is still unconscious and bonding with his new power. The Symbiote that had already bonded with him realized this and I assume after tapping into his memories and feelings summoned all of the other symbiotes that had been in the bubble and formed this super organism known as Bane."

Everyone except Miko and Sango blinked. Gyuki asked " **What do you mean super organism?** "

Miko sighing said "We had stopped the symbiote rain and had made it only rain regular water. It bursting the barrier made it once again start to rain Symbiote, but this time all over the forest of death."

14 pairs of eyes widened hearing this and Shukaku asked " **Why in the nine hells did it do that?** "

Kaguya actually figuring out said "So it could gather more power for it's host. The symbiote falling from the sky are most likely touching genin, trees, weapons, hell every thing in the forest. It has already demonstrated the ability to absorb many symbiote and call them to it."

The other eyes widened and Chomei said " **Genius**."

Miko nodding said "Exactly. The more power it gathers, the more powerful Naruto becomes."

Matatabi said " **Well then this is going to be interesting**."

It had been 2 entire days and the rain had not let up, in fact it seemed heavier and had spread out beyond the forest of death, as it was now blanketing the village hidden in the leaves. The rain hitting the forest was still infested with symbiote, while the rain hitting the village hidden in the leaves was normal. Sakura in the middle of said forest looking after the twitching and screaming Sasuke looked outside of the hollow out tree she had found. It was still raining and had been doing so since they had left Naruto-baka to fight Orochimaru. She didn't care that she had just abandoned a teammate to the hands of an S-rank ninja, she only cared about her Sasuke-kun, besides when the baka caught up to them, she would just bat her eyelashes at him and everything would be fine. Well maybe not fine as she and Sasuke did steal his sword, but the baka probably couldn't use it anyway and he'd get over it being destroyed by Orochimaru who bit Sasuke on the neck. She turning back to said person put the wet cloth on his forehead and said "Don't you worry Sasuke-kun I'm right here."

Sasuke's response was to roll over and mumble. Suddenly Sakura detected movement out of the corner of her eyes. She quickly turning and tossing a kunai blinked when it just barely missed a squirrel that seemed to be in pain. She narrowed her eyes spotting the exploding tag on it's back. She pulling out another kunai said "Come out I know you're there."

Chuckling could be heard and the sound genin appeared. She standing up asked "What do you want?"

Dosu looking calm said "Give us the Uchiha and we won't kill you."

Sakura now scowling said "Never."

Zaku snorting said "As if you actually have a choice bitch."

Sakura tossing a kunai at him watched as he deflected it easily and took a step forward. This triggered her traps and the sound trio easily dodged or countered them. Kin snorting said "The little bitch thinks she's a real kunoichi. I say we show her better."

It didn't take long for Sakura to be beaten and Zaku was about to kill Sasuke when none other than Rock Lee appeared with the squirrel on his shoulder. He then engaged the sound genin in battle, and was doing rather well, until he was hit by the sound waves of Dosu. Next to show up was team ten who tried to help out, but they were also easily defeated. Then finally Neji and Ten-Ten arrived. Zaku groaning said "Damn these konoha brats are like roaches."

Neji was about to reply, when a evil tainted chakra appeared. Sasuke walking into the ever present rain looked at the bloody Sakura and to her shock snorted. He turning to look at Zaku asked "Did you hurt the stupid bitch?"

Zaku quirking an eyebrow said "Yeah that was me."

Sasuke nodding said "Thanks that saves me the trouble later, but I'm afraid I'm gonna have to kill you."

He then to the shock and horror of the genin, except for Neji brutally murdered Zaku and Dosu. He then attacked and defeated the male genin leaving all of the female genin. He then turning to look at them said "All four of you useless whores will be spreading your legs for me."

He then setting his demented eyes on Sakura said "Starting with my pathetic and useless teammate."

Sakura with wide eyes backed up and said "Stop kidding around Sasuke-kun."

He snorting appeared in front of her and grabbed her by her hair. He then drug her into the hollowed out tree and proceeded to beat and rape her, multiple times.

Meanwhile Bane dominating a battle with a pathetic group of Ame genin, stabbed his hands through the last remaining members of said group and collected the symbiote that had fallen on them. He tilting his massive head picked up the scroll they had and smirked as he had collected not only a lot of power for his host, but had gathered more than enough scrolls. It then deciding to find it's host treacherous teammates closed it's eyes and sent out a pulse. This pulse spread throughout the forest of death and hit everything with a symbiote. It then getting a pulse back opened it's eyes as it had found it's teammates. Apparently the Uchiha had given into the power of that stupid hickey of doom. It's host had destroyed that thing without even thinking and had gathered the power from it. It realizing that the Uchiha was about to move onto the Yamanaka girl, jumped high into the air, breaking through the tree line and into the sky. It adjusting in mid-air aimed directly for the clearing where all of this was happening. It breaking through the tree line again was approaching the ground rapidly.

Sasuke inches away from grabbing Ino, suddenly felt a monstrous chakra presence above his position. He with wide eyes jumped back just as Bane landed. Bane's landing kicked up debris and a smoke screen. Sasuke snarling wondered who dared interrupts his great plan. A figure slowly started to become clear in the smoke and Ino was praying to Kami that it was someone to save her from Sasuke "The Rapist" Uchiha. When the smoke cleared Sasuke took several steps back in fear, Ino turned so white snow would be asking for tips, Kin pissed her pants and Ten-Ten gulped loudly. Bane standing in the hole it had created set it's eyes on Sasuke. It letting it's long tongue come out said " _ **Uchiha!**_ "

Sasuke shaking his fear away snarled and said "I don't know what you are but get out of my way before I make you."

Bane hearing this pitiful threat laughed. This made Sasuke angry so he rushed Bane. He landing a punch gained wide eyes when Bane didn't budge. He jumping back started to throw everything he had at Bane who just continued to laugh. He even sent a fire jutsu at Bane, but it did nothing. Bane still laughing said " _ **We are Bane!**_ "

Bane then blurred forward and slammed it's fist into Sasuke's stomach. Not only did Sasuke lift up from the ground from the sheer force behind the punch, but the curse mark receded and he puked up pure blood. Bane then punched Sasuke again sending him crashing into a tree and not only breaking the boy's back, but knocking the boy out. Bane spotting this said " _ **Pathetic Uchiha, Bane is ashamed to have used so much of it's power.**_ "

It then looking around the clearing could see the wide eyes and the fear. It walking over to Ino said " _ **No fear Bane, Yamanaka. Bane save you from Uchiha, stop rain.**_ "

Ino blinking didn't remember telling this beast her name. She then actually realized that it had indeed stopped raining. Looking up she was shocked as the skies was finally clear. She turning to look at Bane asked "How did you?"

Bane tilting his head said " _ **We create rain, it help gather power and knowledge for host.**_ "

Ino wasn't the only one to hear host and Ten-Ten asked "What do you mean host?"

Bane turning to her remembered her from Naruto's memories and said " _ **Steel Panda-chan, we mean what we said**_."

Ten-Ten blinking turned brick red and asked "How the nine hells do you know that name?"

Bane tilting it's head said " _ **Our host used to call you that when you were still friends. Before you started chasing after the heart of stick up the ass Hyuga**_."

Ten-Ten hearing this blinked and started to try and remember anyone calling her that. She was drawing up blanks until Ino asked "How do you know my name Bane-san?"

Bane turning to her said " _ **Bane knows everything about you Yamanaka-san. Bane knows that you love the purple flowers that can only be found by the lakes in the fall. Bane knows that your favorite food is Red Bean soup and sweet dango. Bane knows that you love the rain and when it rains you dance in said rain. Bane knows you were one of our host's first true friends. Bane knows that when you were nine you got lost in one of the forest surrounding Konoha, so Bane's host tracked you down and brought you back to the village. Bane knows your favorite type of song is love song and favorite genre is pop. Bane knows you love the Princess Gale Movies.**_ "

Bane ignoring Ino's widening eyes finished with " _ **Bane also knows that you are the one who bought our host first pair of goggles, that host keep hidden in a secret compartment, along with stuffed panda bear with a steel ribbon, cracked and burnt out wooden pipe, picture of pretty ramen waitress and her father, a glass dolphin, and wooden practice sword. Oh and stuffed snow white bunny**_."

Ino's eyes were wide as she had figured out who Bane's host was. Ten-Ten after hearing ramen and stuffed panda bear knew who it was and had shock reflected in her eyes. Kin was just confused. Ino with trembling hands reached up and touched Bane's face. She looking at his green pupils asked "Naruto-kun?"

Bane looking her in the eyes said " _ **Bane's host cannot respond as he is unconscious. He did hear you though.**_ "

Ino and Ten-Ten hearing this asked "Why is he unconscious, what happened to him and how did he become your host?"

Bane turning to look at the unconscious Uchiha said " _ **Orochimaru of the Sannin attack, host fight, traitorous teammates abandon and take sword. Host beaten like a old dirty rug, have chakra and former tenant sealed off, evil hickey of doom placed, then buried under many trees.**_ "

Eyes widened hearing this and Kin asked "You survived the curse seal?"

Bane looking at her said " _ **Host did not survive. Divine intervention saved host and removed fox. We also because of Divine intervention.**_ "

Ino with wide eyes asked "How divine?"

Bane turning back to Ino said " _ **Kami, Yami and Shinigami.**_ "

All three females and the recovering male ninja nearly choked on their saliva. Ten-Ten hearing this asked "How close was Naruto to dying?"

Bane looking her dead in the eyes said " _ **Host was crossing into the afterlife, when host was saved. Host was legally dead for 50 minutes.**_ "

All eyes widened hearing this and Ino with trembling hands and tears gathering in the corner of her eyes asked "Is he alright now?"

Bane turning to her said " _ **Host still absorbing power, and recovering from death experience.**_ "

It then remembering that all of it's symbiote rain still need to be absorbed said " _ **That remind Bane, need to absorb rest of symbiote finish process!**_ "

It then walking over to it's hole stood to it's max height which was gigantic. It then let loose a bone chilling roar. Everyone gained wide eyes when black stuff literally started to come from everywhere, including parts of their bodies and went into Bane. This made Bane double in size, muscle. Bane now looking like someone's worst nightmare, had a lot of info and was shocked at how much power it had gained. Ino ignoring this power up walked over to Bane and asked "How long before Naruto wakes up?"

Bane looking at her said " _ **Hard to say. Host has a lot to absorb and sift through.**_ "

Ino hearing this asked "Then how is he going to complete the exams?"

Bane blinking said " _ **Bane complete exams for host.**_ "

Shikamaru hating to do so got up and said "I hate to break it to you but you're a hulking monster that wouldn't be able to fit inside of the tower doors."

Bane looking at Shikamaru said " _ **Lazy ass Nara, underestimate Bane's intelligence. Bane much smarter than we look**_!"

Shikamaru with a twitching eyebrow said "Please show me."

Bane nodding shocked everyone when it not only shrunk down to Naruto's height, but lost all of the monstrous features. It even dropped a pair of arms. It then taking the transformation further made the symbiote vanish to reveal an exact duplicate of Naruto. Kin with wide eyes asked "How in the nine hells did you do that?"

Bane turning to look at her said " _ **We are much more intelligent than humans give credit for. We can take many forms and shapes, but prefer natural form. We also bonded with host on not only genetic level, but with host very soul.**_ "

Eyes widened hearing this and Ten-Ten asked "Do you think you can stop saying we?"

Bane scratching one his cheeks said " _ **We, I mean I can try.**_ "

Ino sighing said "Good enough, at least until Naruto wakes up."

Neji snorting said "Ten-Ten we're leaving."

Ten-Ten sighing looked at Bane and said "I have to go, but make sure Naruto's knows we need to talk when he wakes up."

Bane nodding said " _ **Host heard.**_ "

She nodding then followed her two teammates. Shikamaru sighing said "Come on Ino we're heading for the tower to finish this troublesome exam."

Ino nodding turned to Bane and said "We also need to talk Naruto."

She then left with her team. Bane once they were gone turned to Kin and asked " _ **What do I do with you?**_ "

Kin blanching dropped to her knees and said "Please don't kill me Bane-sama. I have information you may find useful and I'll even be Naruto's slave."

Bane blinking said " _ **I accept. Now give me information.**_ "

Kin nodding quickly told Bane what she knew. Bane snorting said " _ **Old man hokage needs to hear this info.**_ "

Bane turning to look at Sasuke shot webs at the boy and created several clones to carry the boy in the net of webs he had just made. He then turning to the hollowed out tree could hear whimpering and crying from inside of it. He rolling his eyes walked inside of the tree and sprayed the crying Sakura with webbing, clothing the pathetic girl in one go. He then turning to Kin said " _ **You carry her, I will lead the way to the tower.**_ "

Kin nodding walked inside of the tree and grabbed the still crying Sakura. She walking out of the tree watched as Bane easily jumped through the trees. She jumping onto a tree branch followed her new master.

 **Review or be forced to dance with Cerberus!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo it's Ten Tailed Jackal of Doom here with the 3rd chapter of Tigers and Sharks. This chapter is the trip to the tower, reveal of the host, and explanation of Symbiote. Also Kabuto is killed, Sasuke is executed, Sakura's parents apologize for her actions and Sakura swears allegiance to Naruko. Oh and I decided to go back to classic TTJOD and make our main character a Futa. Got a problem with it then don't read, because I don't give two flying rats. Kin is going to be one of the many slaves Naruko is going to have.**

 **PPD "We're considering giving Kin a Symbiote but are having trouble with what to name said Symbiote and what powers it should have. Lucy wants to give it tiger powers with a technique similar to Black Canary's Canary Cry. I mean that would give Kin a leg up over most Symbiote. I was thinking something along the lines of Shark fins on each arm that act as blades and maybe multiple rows of teeth to mimic the mouth of a shark. And then add a mega water elemental affinity."**

 **Lucy "We have decided that this will be a harem fic, with multiple women from different dimensions being included. This will also have Kushina as one of Naruko's wives or slaves. We're not sure how we want to fit her in yet. Also Naruko will have the ability to cross into dimensions because one she's a God, two Venom did it by accident when Eddie Brock sorta rejected it. It opened a portal to a planet controlled by Symbiote who attacked and invaded Earth. If you guys have any ideas about Symbiote colors, powers, names or anything else, including signature Jutsu PM TTJOD"**

 **"** All those dirty words that you said, did you mean it, did you now. You're biting at the hand that feeds you like a stray for some scraps. Everybody you once knew has turned their backs. And everyone that you once loved has sold you. Everyone I know, they faked it from the word go and I need to know why. That everyone I love has been swimming with the sharks and I don't know why. **"-Tigers and Sharks by You Me At Six**

 **Chapter 3: The Tower, Awakenings, and Talks!**

Bane very near the tower suddenly stopped sensing a presence below. It looking down blinked spotting the Kabuto boy from before. Kin appearing beside her new master looked down and knowing who Kabuto really was informed her master of said news. Bane hearing this allowed his symbiote form to appear and dropped down. Kabuto turning around gained wide eyes spotting the monster before him. Bane didn't even give Kabuto the chance to speak. He summoned tendrils and had them wrap the boy up tightly. Kabuto was then dragged kicking and screaming into the symbiote. Bane absorbing Kabuto's life force, along with everything he knew, spat out the glasses. He then jumping back into the trees ignored the fact that his clones had reached the tower and were waiting. He nodding to Kin said " _ **You already proving self.**_ "

He then continued on his way, with a blushing and beaming Kin right behind him. Landing near his clones he walked up the tower and punched the doors in, not only breaking them from their hinges, but shattering them. He ignoring this walked into the room with his clones carrying the still unconscious Uchiha and Kin, who was still carrying the crying Sakura. Bane looking at the words understood them, as his host had actually been hiding behind a mask, not literal like the people it's ancestors did, but physiologically. It pulling out the several scrolls it had procured in it's quest for power and information for it's host laid them all out in a x shape pattern. It watching as smoke started billowing out of it, jumped back and assumed it's symbiote form in a protective manner in front of Kin. When the smoke cleared Bane blinked spotting all of the sensei in the room including Dolphin-san. Iruka blinking at all of the sensei gained wide eyes spotting Bane, along with the clones of Bane carrying Sasuke. He and the other sensei instantly got ready for battle, until Bane dropped his symbiote form and said " _ **Dolphin-sensei. I have never been so glad to see you.**_ "

Iruka's jaw actually touched the ground when the monster shifted into his favorite knuckle headed student. He shaking his head asked "Naruto what the hell was that thing, why is Sasuke tied up and unconscious, where's Sakura and how did you get so many scrolls?"

Bane laughing and ignoring that it still sounded too powerful said " _ **That thing has a name Dolphin-sensei. It's name is Bane and she has feelings ya know. She is also my ultimate defense as she is a living breathing being. Uchiha-teme is tied up because he betrayed me and left me at the hands of the old man's treacherous snake of a student. Said snake gave both of us an evil hickey of doom. Teme gave into his, I destroyed mine. I had to render him unconscious as he was about to rape and beat Yamanaka-san. The other traitor is being carried by new slave, Golden Earth. Uchiha-teme raped and beat her first, before I could arrive. I gained so many scrolls by slaughtering the pathetic ninja they belonged too.**_ "

Iruka hearing this blinked and then asked "Do you need to speak to Hokage-sama?"

Bane nodding said " _ **Yes I need to speak to the old man.**_ "

Bane then feeling it's host finishing it's changes and absorbing all it had gathered. It gaining wide eyes said " _ **I can wait to see the old man until later though. Need to rest.**_ "

Iruka blinking said "Okay. Lucky for you, you still had two days to finish the exams."

He then taking Sasuke from the clones said "I will take Sasuke and your slave as you said can follow me until you go meet the Hokage."

Bane turning to Kin said " _ **Take traitor to the infirmary and come ask Dolphin-sensei to take you to my room.**_ "

Kin nodding said "Hai Naruto-sama."

Bane hearing this took off running down the hall to find an empty room. It finding one quickly opened the door. It locking it climbed into the bed. It closing it's eyes slowly started to let it's form fade, to reveal the host. The first thing that became visible was shoulder length teal hair that had more spikes that a porcupine has quills. One bang fell over the face of the person. Said face was feminine and perfect, as not even a mark could be seen. The lips of the host were plump and kissable. The ears of this being were slightly pointed and elven in nature. The neck of the host was lean and strong. This neck lead to a very impressive set of DD-cup breast. The arms of the host were lean, powerful, yet still feminine in nature. The hands were flawless and elegant. The stomach of this being was toned and tight, and revealed that the host was not a slacker. The host had a slim female waist, that lead to long gorgeous legs, that like the arms were strong and powerful. The feet were the same state as the hands. Sitting at the junction of the thighs was two things. Hanging down was a 10 inch long, 3 inch wide penis. This penis was hanging over a virginal vagina. This host was stark naked and had it's eyes closed. It slowly opened it's eyes to reveal purple eyes with three black rings surrounding an round pupil. This being getting up off of the bed walked into the bathroom that was joined to the room Bane had chosen. Looking in the mirror the host said "It seems as all of those upgrades changed me more than they thought."

She then shaking her head said "I will need a new name."

She closing her eyes and letting Bane create clothing for her. She opening her eyes smiled as she was now wearing a simple black shirt with the kanji for Demon in red on the front. Going with this shirt was a pair of red skinny jeans, that had her konoha headband as her belt. On her feet tennis shoes could be seen. They were of course black and white Jordan's with spiders instead of checks. She lifting up her hands smiled as she had metal platted fingerless gloves on that stopped at her wrist to continue to white bandages that went up to just above her elbow. Nodding to herself she walked out of the bathroom and sat back down on the bed. Closing her eyes she decided to review her skills as Naruto. It didn't take her long to realize that her mask had been too weak and too much of an idiot. She sighing wondered how she was going to explain her new form, she then opened her eyes as someone was knocking on the door. Getting up she unlocked it. Opening it she smiled spotting not only Kin, but the old man. Sarutobi blinking asked "I'm sorry I must have knocked on the wrong door."

The girl shaking her head said "No you did not jiji."

Sarutobi narrowing his eyes asked "Who are you?"

The girl sighing said "I haven't really given myself a new name as my current look wasn't expected."

She then looking at Kin smiled and said "Your first names means gold."

Kin blinking asked "Who are you and what have you done with Naruto-sama?"

She said "If you'd both come in I would be glad to explain."

Sarutobi nodding was ready to kill this girl if he needed to, while Kin was worried about Naruto-sama. Once both people were in the room she sat down on the bed and said "First of all, I don't want anything I tell you leaving this room until I'm ready. Second the secret to defeating the paperwork is shadow clones. Third I will need a new name. Finally don't freak out."

She then taking a deep breath in explained everything. When she finished Sarutobi with wide eyes asked "Are you serious."

The girl nodding let the second version of Bane appear and said "I am."

Kin with wide eyes asked "Why can't you be Naruto-sama anymore."

The girl looking at Kin said "Because I'm not a man."

Sarutobi sighing pinched the bridge of his nose and said "Your name can be Naruko."

He then realizing that Naruto's own teammates had abandoned him, became furious. He growling said "Those two traitors are dead. I'll execute them in front of all of the genin."

Naruko said "You'll get no arguments from me old man."

Kin nodding said "Anyone who betrays Naruko-sama must die."

Naruko hearing this giggled before she could stop herself from doing so. She then realizing that she giggled like a girl, slapped her hands over her mouth. Sarutobi chuckling said "I'll be leaving now as I have some things to take care of. Kin-san do help your Naruko-sama adjust to being female."

Kin nodding said "I will do so Hokage-sama."

Naruko on the other hand sent a glare at the old man knowing that he was enjoying this too much.

The next day, Naruko sitting on her bed was ignoring Kin trying and failing to give her the female version of the talk. Both females blinked when there was a knock on the door. Kin walking over to said thing opened it to reveal Ino, Ten-Ten, the old man, Sakura and for some reason Sakura's parents. Kin blinking asked "May I help you?"

Ino putting her hand on her hips said "I talked to Hokage-sama and he said that Naruto's in this room. I-!"

Ten-Ten coughing said "We still need to talk to him."

Kin nodding to this looked at Sarutobi who said "I came to inform him of the verdict. The Haruno's are here to apologize for their daughter's actions."

Kin blinking asked "What about the traitor?"

Sakura bowing said "I am here to speak with him."

Kin turning to look at Naruko who shrugged bowed and said "You may enter."

The people entered the room and those who didn't know blinked wondering where was Naruto, and who the girl sitting on the bed was. Sarutobi chuckling at the confused looks said "Allow me to introduce Naruko Uzumaki, formerly known as Naruto Uzumaki."

Eyes widened hearing this and Ino asked "What the hell happened?"

Naruko scratching the back of her head said "A lot."

Sarutobi chuckled hearing this vague answer and said "Sasuke Uchiha was executed two hours ago, Sakura Haruno has been removed from the ninja program until you see fit."

Naruko nodding turned to Sakura's parents who bowed very low and said "We humbly apologize for our daughter's treacherous actions. We from here on will pay for anything you need."

Naruko nodding turned to Sakura, who dropped to both knees and pressed her forehead to the floor. She with her eyes shut said "Please forgive me for what I have done. I am a selfish coward who deserves to be hung for what I did in the forest. I swear my loyalty to you from this day forward. Your wish is my command."

Naruko blinking said "You're forgiven now go home and get some rest."

Sakura crying said "Thank you Naruko-sama."

She and her parents then left. Naruko turning to look at Ino and Ten-Ten asked "Now what is it that you two needed to talk to me about?"

Ino recovering from her shock was about to answer when Kin finally realized that Naruko's hair was very long. She gasping said "Naruko-sama I need to fix your hair."

Naruko blinking asked "Do you want to fix my hair?"

Kin nodding said "Yes Naruko-sama as if you keep your hair like that and it cost you in a battle I would never be able to forgive myself."

Naruko sighing said "Fine then fix it."

Kin beaming walked over to Naruko and started to fix her hair. Ino shaking her head placed her hands on her hips and said "You have a lot of explaining to do, and you're going to answer my questions or else."

Naruko stopping Bane from responding to the vague threat Ino had just given said "I'll tell you what I want to tell and no more."

Ino hearing this nodded, while Ten-Ten simply sat down. Naruko scratching her face once more said "I think I'll start with the biggest secret I learned when I became a genin."

She lifting up her shirt revealed her tight and toned stomach. She channeling chakra made the seal appear and said "This seal used to contain the very beast that attack the village 12, almost 13 years ago. That's right this seal used to contain that mangy mutt known as the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune. Now it's just a temporary focus point to the new energies I now have swirling inside of me. It also has all of the power from the evil hickey of doom that pale snake faced bastard gave me. Said power is being slowly transformed into other energies, to help my system."

She then putting down her shirt summoned a little bit of the symbiote and said "This is a Symbiote and it comes from a race of amorphous extraterrestrial parasites that envelop their hosts like costumes, creating a symbiotic bond through which the host's mind can be influenced."

The people still in the room gasped, including Sarutobi who was still in the room. Ino raising her hand asked "Is Bane-san a Symbiote?"

Naruko nodding summoned her second Bane outfit and said "Allow me to tell you their history. The Klyntar, better known as the Symbiotes, are a species of amorphous symbiotic extraterrestrials from the Andromeda Galaxy. In their natural state, the Klyntar were benevolent, and endeavored to create an intergalactic peacekeeping society by using the symbiosis they need to subsist in order to transform worthy hosts into the ultimate noble warriors. However, to achieve this perfect symbiosis, the host must have a perfect blend of moral and physical ideals. If not, the resulting symbiosis would corrupt both the Klyntar and its host. Symbiotes are fully aware and sentient creatures, but when corrupted are also vicious and wild, compelling their hosts to violence."

She then stopping to make sure they were listening picked back up with "At some point in the distant past, these corrupted Klyntar established a brutal spacefaring empire dedicated to infecting and overtaking entire planets, spreading misinformation about their benevolent counterparts. As a result, the species as a whole developed the reputation of being amorphous predatory monsters that dominate their host mentally and physically while parasitically feeding off their emotions and bodies. The corrupted Klyntar tend to force their hosts to perform spectacular and terrifying feats in order to feed off of the resulting rush of adrenaline (and possibly other hormones, such as phenethylamine). Eventually, these host beings would be sucked dry, exhausted by the constant stress and exertion, or simply die in a failed stunt, whereupon the symbiote would seek out a new host and repeat the process."

All eyes were even wider hearing this. Sarutobi shaking his head asked "Is Bane?"

Naruko shaking her head said "Bane-chan is like most of her ancestors. Let me tell you about them."

She then allowing Bane to retreat said "The first to come in contact with humans was named **Venom**. His host was named Eddie Brock and together they walked along the gray area, doing both good deeds and evil things. This is were the ability to mimic other clothes came from, along with a pocket dimension of it's own allowing it to store items."

She allowing Bane to resemble the Venom Suit said "Venom would later spawn creating a child, This child was left behind in a prison. It would then bond with a serial killer known as Cletus Kasady creating a very lethal being known as **Carnage** who would be the first to demonstrate the ability to turn appendages into weapons. It would also be more dense than Venom and allow for more hits."

She allowing Bane to take the form of Carnage then explained the many other examples of Symbiote genetics and even explained the weaknesses of the Symbiote. Kin having braided Naruko's hair asked "But Naruko-sama the now dead traitor hit you with a fireball jutsu, shouldn't that have weakened Bane-san?"

Naruko laughing said "It would've if Bane had been a normal Symbiote. You see Bane is a super organism who had her genetics altered by the blood of Yami-sama, along with every power-up given to me. Bane now has several abilities that may never show up in another Symbiote again."

She then said "Like for instance the rain that fell over the forest of death."

Ino blinking asked "What about it?"

Naruko said "It as a move created by Bane, well not really by Bane, as Kami-sama, Yami-sama and Shinigami-sama created the basic version of it. Bane just expanded upon the idea making it better and creating the first **Symbiote Release jutsu**."

Everyone blinked and Sarutobi asked "What is this jutsu called and what are it's uses?"

She looking at him said " **Symbiote Rain** and it creates a heavy downpour of what appears to be rain. In reality it's droplets of water infected with spawn of Bane, who unlike the ones before her can spawn as many times as she wants. This allows Bane to not only gain a perfect view of everything within the range of the jutsu, but plants symbiotes on everything within range of the jutsu."

Everyone hearing this gained wide eyes and Sarutobi having figured out the uses on his own after hearing about the symbiote let his pipe hit the floor as he said "This jutsu allows you to not only absorb power, but gives you whatever the person infected by the spawn knows, when you call them back."

Naruko nodding said "Exactly."

Kin with wide eyes asked "Does that mean that?"

Naruko nodding said "Yes Kin-chan I can absorb bloodlines in this way."

Ino with her jaw scraping the ground said "Holy fucking shit."

Naruko nodding said "Now allow me to explain a little more."

She then explained what she wanted and by the time she was finished, Sarutobi had sent an anbu to tell everyone bets were allowed in the prelims and finals. He starting to chuckle said "I'm going to be filthy stinking rich."

Naruko looking at him said "You mean we're going to be filthy stinking rich, because if you think for a second I'm letting you bet on me without getting a cut you've gone senile."

Sarutobi with a twitching eyebrow said "Annoying brat."

Naruko giving him a blank stare said "Senile old man."

He shaking his head asked "You do realize this means?"

Naruko nodding said "Yes so invite the councils to watch the prelims so I can demonstrate my bloodlines. Also I need someone who knows how to unseal objects."

Sarutobi blinking asked "Why?"

She telling him to come closer whispered why into his ears. He laughing said "I'll find Kakashi and tell him you need his help."

He standing up said "Now if you'd excuse me I have some business to attend to."

He then left the room. Ino and Ten-Ten standing up sighed and said "We need to get back to our teams, but this conversation is not over."

Both females then left the room, leaving just Naruko and Kin. Kin curious asked "So why do you need someone who can unseal things Naruko-sama?"

Naruko leaning back on the bed said "Because I'm stark naked right now, as Bane is acting as clothing to save my modesty."

Kin hearing this gained wide eyes and stood stock still. Naruko spotting this smirked and said "Priceless."

 **Review or Else!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo it's Ten Tailed Jackal Of Doom here with the 4th chapter of Tigers and Sharks. This chapter has the prelims. It also reveals another of Naruko's slaves/wives. That's right people the lovely Samui of Kumo is Naruko's second slave/wife. The battle is kinda short but it's the only battle I go into in this chapter. Next chapter will most likely feature Naruko, Kin, Samui and Kakashi taking a trip to another dimension for some training and recruitment. I'm thinking we'll have them take a trip to either the Pokémon or Mass Effect dimension**

 **PPD "I'm personally hoping for the Mass Effect dimension. I mean I can totally picture Naruko conquering it, with the help of Miranda, Fem. Shepard, Tali, Liara, EDI Jack, Kasumi, Samara, and Cerberus. Plus her snagging some of the powers from the Mass Effect dimension would be awesome."**

 **Lucy "Well I think she should go to the Pokémon world and conquer it. She'd have supreme authority over everything and she have symbiote enhanced pokémon. Just imagine a Symbiote enhanced Mewtwo or Giratina. The possibilities are literally endless."**

 **TTJOD "Let me know what you guys and girls think of those two choices, or add in your own with an explanation why. Until then enjoy the story and please remember to review.**

 **"** _Someday I'll drive, close both my eyes. We'll swim in circles in the blue lights. And I just want to fade away into the sky under the sea. A million kisses underwater as we walk into the ocean. And this gonna be the best day of my life, a celebration of an ending!_ **"-The Sky Under The Sea by Pierce The Veil.**

 **Chapter 4: Prelims, Showing off and Another Slave!**

The next day Naruko yawning was standing with the other contestants in her actually clothes, with the exception being that she had Bane add onto the gloves Sango had given her. The gloves now had fingers and these fingers had thick and deadly claws on them. She also had the hilt of her new sword sitting on her left hip, but didn't have plans on using it. Standing behind her was Kakashi, who she could tell was already bored. She couldn't blame him as the old man was going on and on about dull things. Naruko could even feel Bane starting to get bored, and no matter how tame, a bored symbiote is a bad idea. She coughing made all eyes move to her. She looking Sarutobi in the eyes said "Old man get to the part about the genin having to participate in preliminary battles because of the insane amount of genin still in here, before I alert the kunoichi to just who their Hokage is, and what type of book he reads around impressionable young minds."

Sarutobi hearing this threat turned so white a ghost would be asking for tips and quickly introduced Hayate who coughing asked anyone who wanted to quit to do so. Naruko noticed how a lot of eyes moved to her. She rolling her eyes said "I'm not going to quit and I never will, so you can stop looking at me like that."

Everyone moving their eyes back to Hayate who nodding drew the attention to the board. It rolling through names stopped on Kankuro of Suna vs Neji Hyuga of Konoha. Neji snorting said "Fate has declared me the winner of this match."

Naruko rolling her eyes said "Fate has declared you a dumbass."

All eyes moved to her and Neji sent her a wilting glare. She looking at him said "That pitiful look doesn't work on me. You've got that damn stick so far up your ass every time you speak little pieces of wood flies out as spittle."

Neji now pissed was sending killing intent at her. She giving him the bird said "Your killing intent doesn't work either fate boy, as I felt more killing intent from a bunch of drunk civilians, plus that little bit of hatred is nothing compared to that of the likes of Zabuza Momochi, god rest his soul and that pale snake faced bastard I fought in the forest of death. Compared to them, your killing intent is a glass of water."

Neji now furious turned to the snickering Kankuro and said "You will pay for her insolence."

Naruko snorting again followed the eye smiling Kakashi up the stairs and ignored the glare sent at her by Ten-Ten. Leaning on the railing she could tell that the councils were there watching and when Neji landed a killing blow to a puppet could literally feel the smugness rolling off of the Hyuga clan. Shaking her head as Bane wanted to slaughter said clan she used her webbing and snatched Asuma's cigarettes from him. Asuma glaring at her said "Give me back my precious cigarettes."

Naruko ignoring him used her webbing again to snatch the lollipop from the white haired Kumo boy. Omoi glaring at her said "Give me back lolli-chan."

Naruko ignored him and this time snatched the little orange book out of Sarutobi's robes. She blinked finding a first edition copy of that smut so many read in her hands. She snorting tossed the book back to Sarutobi and said "Stupid smut."

She then looking at the other things she had snatched snorted spotting the cigarettes. She crushed the pack making Asuma blanch. She then said "Stupid Cancer sticks."

She spotting the lollipop, picked it up. She looking at Omoi who looked horrified, tossed it back at him and said "Here you go."

Omoi catching it nuzzled it and said "It's okay lolli-chan, daddy is here."

Naruko sweat dropped hearing this just as Neji defeated the real Kankuro and sent a glare at her. She snorting gave him the finger and said "Stop glaring at me teme before I slap you so hard you fast forward three years."

Everyone including the one tails inside of Gaara knew that was one hell of a slap. Neji now pissed beyond reason stomped up the stairs and joined his team. Naruko watching the board yawned as the next match was Kiba Inuzuka of Konoha vs Karui of Kumo. She blinked when Kiba said "Aw man I have to fight a cardboard box. Damn I was hoping to face the blond with the big boobs and impress her with my might. I guess I'll just have to impress her by defeating that ironing board down on the arena."

Naruko hearing this turned to Kakashi and said "She's gonna either kill him or permanently cripple him for what he just said, and even if he does manage to win, and that's a huge **if** , Kurenai-sensei is going to beat him like a rug, followed by his sister and finally his mother for the asinine thing he just said."

Kakashi nodding said "He's in trouble either way and if I were in his shoes I'd be hoping she killed me."

It did not take long for Karui to stomp a deep mudhole into Kiba, and break every single bone in his body. She then snapped his dick in half making him scream loudly. Naruko shivering asked "Can someone say Maletality?"

Every male in the room closed their legs, this including Gaara. Hayate being more green than normal coughed and got Kiba some help. The board then scrolled through names again landing on Ino vs Omoi. Ino lost badly, as Omoi defeated her in one move. Naruko sighing said "That was utterly pathetic. It's her own fault too as she was too busy being a fan-girl of the traitor."

She then shrugging said "Oh well." Next up was Hinata versus Temari. Hinata gave a good fight, but ended up being defeated by Temari. Naruko now bored once again was wondering when it would be her turn to fight.

Several more battles later it was finally Naruko's turn. She looking at the screen could see that her battle was actually a triple battle. It was her versus Shino vs Samui of Kumo. Samui was the blonde Kiba had been talking about. Naruko smiling jumped down to the arena ready to fight. Shino sighing pushed up his shades and nodded when Kurenai wished him good luck. Samui walking down the steps was wondering who to take out first, already making her first mistake. Once all three genin were down on the battlefield Hayate coughed and asked if they were ready. Shino simply nodded. Samui sighing look at Naruko and said "I am ready."

Naruko smiling said "I'm ready."

Hayate nodding started the battle. Instantly both Shino and Samui went speeding towards Naruko. She feeling this waited until they were about to hit, when she literally dodged both of their attacks. Shino blinking sent more of his bugs at Naruko, while Samui redirecting actually charged at Shino. Naruko letting Bane appear took care of Shino's bugs and watched as the bug boy was defeated by Samui. Hayate grabbing Shino and moving back watched as Samui said "Please give up Uzumaki-san."

Naruko curious asked "Why?"

Samui sighing once more said "I have read your files Uzumaki-san. You are the dead last in your class and have a pathetic amount of skill. It's amazing that you're even still alive."

Naruko hearing this narrowed her eyes, as not only was she insulted, but Bane was insulted. She then said "You still haven't told me why I should surrender."

Samui sighing said "Because you cannot hope to defeat me, even in your wildest dreams. If you give up now you'd save yourself from humiliation."

Naruko now pissed cracked her knuckles and let Bane fade. She then dropping into her new taijutsu stance said "I'm going to make you eat those words."

Samui sighing said "I tried to warn you."

She then blurred towards Naruko, who her shock not only dodged her attack but punched her in the stomach. Naruko followed this up with a kick to the chin, sending Samui flying back. Samui stopping her flight looked at Naruko who with a smirk on her face asked "How's that for being a dead last?"

Samui shaking her head said "You still cannot defeat me Uzumaki-san."

Naruko dropping her smirk asked "How about you put your money where your mouth is?"

Samui quirking an eyebrow asked "What do you mean Uzumaki-san?"

Naruko gaining her smirk said "Since you're so sure I can't defeat you, let's make a bet on it."

Samui blinking thought about it for a second and then asked "What are the terms of this bet?"

Naruko smirking said "If I defeat you, you quit being a Kumo kunoichi, move to konoha and become my slave."

All eyes widened hearing this. Samui narrowing her eyes asked "When I defeat you?"

Naruko eye smiling said "I retire from being a konoha kunoichi, move to Kumo and become your slave, oh and Kumo gets it's hands on the Hirashin-no-Jutsu along with the Rasengan, the Uzumaki chains and the latest bloodline."

All eyes widened hearing this. Samui being confident in her skills nodded and said "Deal and I will even add my virginity for you to take at anytime you see fit, and I will willingly bare anyone's children you want me to."

Naruko smiling now said "Deal."

Sarutobi having written down the terms asked "What about conditions?"

Naruko smiling said "Samui has to give everything she's got."

Samui blinking said "The same for Naruko."

Sarutobi nodding finished the contract and said "That's done."

Samui hearing this dropped into her stance and pulled out her weapon, ready to do battle at full power. Naruko dropping into her stance, allowed the initial state of Bane to appear. Samui ignoring this grabbed the hilt of her sword and said "I apologize in advance Uzumaki-san, but I promise you being my slave will not be completely agonizing."

Naruko letting the tendrils of Bane appear said " **I apologize in advance Samui-chan, but after I kick your ass myself and Kin-chan are going to take you home, tie you down and ravage you so much and so hard that not only will heaven be able to hear your cries of pleasure, but the old man and the other people who read that filthy smut will all be passed out with huge nosebleeds.** "

Samui snorting said "We will see."

She then vanished to the eyes of most genin. Naruko being able to see her because of Bane absorbing some properties of the dead Sasuke-teme's Sharingan, easily dodged the slash from Samui. Samui was then hit several times in the side by Naruko. She moving back, rubbed her side and said "Impressive reaction time Uzumaki-san."

Naruko eye smiling, though no one could tell said " **Thank you Samui-chan, but now it's my turn.** "

She then literally vanished and the next thing anyone knew Samui crashed into the far wall. Samui had wide eyes not believing how fast Naruko was, as she hadn't even seen the girl move. She wasn't the only one who had this reaction. Karui with her jaw scraping the ground said "Holy shit she's faster than Bee-sensei."

Omoi for once not sucking on a lollipop wondered if they had lost Samui. Naruko appearing smiled and asked " **How was that?** "

Samui shaking her head said "I will not loose Uzumaki-san."

Naruko laughing said " **That's right give me a good fight.** "

The two fighters then vanished and what sounded like thunder could be heard.

Kakashi standing beside Kin had his sharingan out as he was studying the battle, planning on training Naruko for the finals. Kin just had a huge smile on her face knowing that her mistress was going to win. Ino having recovered from her loss was watching this battle wanting to know if Bane was really beneficial to Naruko. Ten-Ten having won her match was wondering how Naruko was going to do. Shikamaru having gotten a pass was watching very carefully just in case he had to battle either of the two down on the field. Chouji munching on his chips was wondering if Naruko was going to win. Neji still upset from Naruko's biting comments was hoping that Naruko lost to Samui so he could rub it in her face that Fate had declared her a looser. Anko was staring at Bane with pure unashamed lust. She licked her lips as she had thought Naruko was pretty damn hot without this awesome suit of power. Kurenai was very ashamed to admit that she was turned on by how hot Naruko was. Asuma had dropped his cigarettes from how shocked he was. Hinata with a heavy blush on her face couldn't believe her crush was so strong. Shino just shook his head as his bugs were terrified of Naruko and with good reason. Gaara was standing there with a manic grin on his face. Temari was turned all the way on by what she was seeing, having no clue why. Kankuro had hearts for eyes and was openly drooling at the smoking hot battle. The civilian council saw this as proof that Naruko was a demon and was already making plans to have her killed. The shinobi council having gotten the message from Sarutobi about the new bloodlines, were thinking. The elders were foaming at the mouth wanting Naruko under their thumbs. The hidden Orochimaru wondered why his curse seal hadn't activated yet. Karui watching as Naruko blocked one of Samui's attacks said "Damn it stop playing around Samui."

Omoi knowing that Samui was actually going all out, wondered when Naruko would stop toying with Samui.

Samui appeared was covered in bruises and blood could be seen at the right corner of her mouth. She was also bent over panting, as this battle was pushing her. Naruko standing on the ceiling using the spider abilities instead of her chakra, wondered if this was really all Samui had. Dropping down she let Bane retreat as she asked "Are you really going all out Samui-chan?"

Samui hearing this question glared at Naruko and said "Of course I'm going all out, that was the terms of our wager."

Naruko hearing this pouted and said "I thought you were just warming up."

Eyes widened hearing this and Samui asked "Are you saying that you weren't going all out?"

Naruko shaking her head said "Heck no. I'm barely using any of my power. In fact"

She rolling her shoulder said "I'm not using a single drop of my chakra."

Jaws scraped the ground hearing this and Samui realized that she had better get used to living in Konoha. Naruko smiling said "Allow me to introduce my 2nd bloodline."

She then tapped into the powers of the Pokemon she absorbed. She closing her eyes liked that because of Bane she could alter her body according to what pokemon she chose to use. She first picked Charizard, felt large black draconic wings burst from her back. The backs of these wings had several red spiders on them. She then chose Froslass, and felt the lower half of her body become covered in a kimono. She then picking Luxray felt the tail of said pokemon grow from her ass. She then knowing that Samui was from Kumo, picked Tyranitar. She didn't feel any physical changes happen here. Opening her eyes she smiled revealing her very sharp teeth and realized that Tyranitar did indeed give her some physical changes, as she could feel her body bulging with muscles. Samui with wide eyes asked "What the hell?"

Naruko still smirking said "Behold my 2nd bloodline. I call it **Synchronize Release!** "

Samui asked "What does it do?"

Naruko chuckling said "I'm afraid I can't tell you that at the moment Samui-chan."

Samui was about to say something when suddenly a mighty sandstorm appeared, blocking everyone's view. Temari turning to Gaara thinking this was him gained wide eyes when he said "Mother doesn't like this."

Samui shocked that she was now in a sandstorm wondered what was going on. Naruko literally inches from Samui said "This is an ability of mine. I can summon a sandstorm without lifting a finger."

Samui spinning charged forward trying to take Naruko out. She missed by a mile, as Naruko was now in the air. Naruko chuckling asked "What's the matter Samui-chan, you don't like my sand?"

Samui looking in every direction said "Stop playing games with me Uzumaki-san."

Naruko hearing this laughed and let the sandstorm vanish. All eyes moved up to spot her flying in the air. She looking at Samui said "As you wish Samui-chan."

She then opened her mouth and unleashed a gigantic inferno of flames, that created a circle around the wide eyed Samui. Naruko dropping down in front of Samui, let go off all pokemon except for Luxray. She then let Bane appear. Blurring forward she started raining attacks on Samui, making the Kumo Kunoichi lift higher and higher, along with the ring of fire. Naruko then landing a punch on Samui's stomach, spun and kicked the girl down. Naruko at the pinnacle of the attack, spun around sucking the flames into her body. She then coming down with a fury cried out " **Fire Style: Flame Wheel Jutsu!** "

She then crashed down on Samui and smoke filled the air. When the smoke cleared Karui and Omoi gasped spotting Samui down on the ground unconscious. Naruko could be seen back to normal sitting on Samui while looking at her nails. Hayate having never seen such a show of power before cleared his throat and said "Winner Naruko Uzumaki of Konoha."

Kin hearing this cheered loudly and said "Way to go Naruko-sama."

Naruko chuckling got off of Samui and watched as the medical ninja came to carry the girl to the infirmary.

Naruko now down on the floor with the other winners tuned out Sarutobi as he explained what was going to happen. She was instead sorting through the bloodlines she absorbed in he forest. Apparently she had absorbed the Sharingan from Sasuke-teme. She blinked when Anko said "The 1st match is Naruko Uzumaki vs Neji Hyuga."

Rolling her eyes she could literally feel the smug look on Neji's face. Apparently the dumbass thought he was a match for her and thought that he was going to defeat her. Shaking her head she walked over to Kin and asked "Ready to go Kin-chan?"

Kin nodding blinked when Naruko summoned Bane and wrapped her arm around Kin's waist. She then screamed when Naruko jumped out of the window making them fall towards the ground. That scream was quickly followed by another, this one being of joy as Naruko started to web swing and jump through the forest heading towards the village.

 **TTJOD "Please review and you guys should tell us if you want Kin and the others to have Symbiotes. I know Lucy really wants to give Kakashi one and I wouldn't mind giving Samui one. PPD would love to design one for Kin and several others. Anyway someone asked if Naruko is interested in guys or just girls now. She's going to like both, but tend to stick more to females then males. That doesn't mean she won't have guy crushes. They'll just be few and fleeting. Now that my rant is over remember that when the darkness surrounds you and things look bleak, you can always just FOLLOW THE JACKALS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo it's TTJOD here with the 5th chapter of Tigers and Sharks. This chapter is the council meeting and introduction of the creation trio, or Naruko's sisters. We also learn that like Kaguya Naruko can transverse dimensions and if she needed to could create dimensions.**

 **PPD "So we've recently played Skyrim and I have to say it's amazing. The only problem we had was how weak Alduin was. I mean come on the common bear was stronger than the so called World Eater. Seriously he's the big bad boss of the game and the common bear has more fight than him. Big let down."**

 **Lucy " Skyrim deserves and demands better, thus we will be taking a trip to Skyrim and Tamriel. I think we'll have Naruko visit it with Tayuya, Karin, and Yugito. Cause a little mayhem and absorb/consume a few dragons. "**

 **"** _Until now I know we've never met but I don't wanna talk. Yeah I'm already upset that you'll meet your demise in a drunken man's bed. Take another pull to make certain that you forget. And to think that you're somebody's daughter, away at college not getting smarter_ **."-Daughters by The Story So Far**

 **Chapter 5: New Homes, Sisters and Abilities?**

Naruko setting down in front of her apartment building with the very excited Kin blinked when several anbu appeared in front of her, including one with purple hair that she knew as Yugao Uzuki, her second crush. Yugao coughing said "Uzumaki-san we are to escort you to the council chambers."

Naruko hearing this rolled her eyes and asked "What for?"

Yugao said "The councils wish to speak to you."

Naruko hearing this knew that the civilian council was about to start bitching at her calling her a demon, while the shinobi council would just question her some. Sighing she was about to follow the anbu when Kin asked "What about Samui-san, Naruko-sama?"

Naruko blinking said "Oh right almost forgot about her."

Closing her eyes she shocked everyone by creating a clone out of Symbiote. She opening her eyes nodded to the clone and told it to go get Samui. She then crossing her arms said "We'll wait for Samui-chan."

The anbu were about to say something when the clone appeared back with a fully healed Samui. Naruko smiling said "Okay now we're ready."

Yugao shaking her head placed a hand on the three females and used the shushin. Naruko now finding herself in the council chambers rolled her eyes as the civilians were already glaring at her. The shinobi were looking at her with interested eyes. The elders were looking at her like they had to take a shit. She spotting the old man, along with Kakashi wondered what was about to happen. Sitting down along with Kin and Samui she rolled her eyes when a civilian stood up and said "Demon we demand you give us your power, and the Hirashin."

Naruko giving the man the finger said "I demand you go fuck yourself you stupid ass civilian dumbass."

The man got incensed hearing this and screamed "GIVE US THE HIRASHIN NOW DEMON OR WE'LL HAVE YOU EXECUTED!"

Naruko hearing this said "First of all no, second you don't have the power to have me executed and third the Hirashin, the rasengan, hell most of the village actually belongs to me as I'm pretty sure the Namikaze clan owns about half of this village plus all the wrongs you shitheads have done to me and I'm like the last living Uzumaki, so."

She watched the color drain from the civilians face and felt Bane cackle in her head. Tsume Inuzuka coughing said "Now on to the real reason why this meeting was called. We would like for you to explain your bloodlines?"

Naruko cutting her eyes to Tsume asked "All five?"

She ignored how some people choked when she said this and how Samui and Kin gasped. A civilian with trembling hands asked "You have five bloodlines?"

Naruko turning to her said "Five main ones."

Sarutobi asked "How many total?"

She clicking her tongue said "39 give or take a few."

Kin hearing this promptly fainted, shocked at the number of bloodlines her mistress has. Samui was standing there with her jaw scraping the ground as someone with that many bloodlines was a virtual god. Sarutobi knew about at least two of these, but to hear that she had 39 bloodlines shocked him. He shaking his head asked "How many will you be willing to tell the council about?"

Naruko scratching her face said "I'll tell you about the main five."

She then coughing turned to Kin and Samui and said "Pay attention you two, as I might decide to marry you one day and you'll need to know everything about our bloodlines."

Kin hearing that Naruko might marry her one day, blushed but paid close attention. Samui nodding got ready to listen. Naruko coughing again then explained Symbiote Release. She demonstrating some of it's powers. Then explained Synchronize Release. She smiling at the shocked look on Samui's face said "Now the next one is a bit complicated or in the words of Shikamaru Nara, troublesome. You see in a world parallel to ours there are beings known as Monstergirls. Monstergirls are sex fiends who are always seeking husbands to settle down with and have sex with. There are several species of Monstergirls with some being violent, while others are friendly. 7 of these Monstergirls make up my 3rd bloodline. It's called **Monster Release** and basically it allows me to tap into the full power of the Monstergirls and gives me the power to destroy my opponents. The downside to this bloodline is that it leaves me extremely horny afterwards."

All eyes were wide hearing this and Kin giggled like a certain pervert picturing Naruko using this bloodline and then ravaging her. Naruko ignoring Kin being a pervert said "My fourth bloodline comes from a race of digital beings known as Digimon, who can digivolve into powerful beings, in most cases a much more powerful version of them. I have the DNA of 7 of these creatures flowing through me. I can digivolve and can gain even more powerful forms. The downside to this bloodline is that I'll be in a deep slumber from 3 weeks to 6 months, depends on how long I stay digivolved. By the way it's called **DNA Digivolve Release.** "

Jaws were scraping the ground hearing this and several of the clan heads were already making plans on drawing up peace treaties. Samui was shocked out of her mind hearing the power her new mistress had in her hands. Naruko smiling said "The final bloodline I'm going to tell you about is of course the **Uzumaki Chains**. You already know what these do, so I don't really see the point in explaining them."

Sarutobi feeling as old as the dinosaurs rubbed his face and asked "Does anyone have any questions?"

Kakashi raising his hand drew all attention to him. He then asked "I am training her for the finals right?"

Everyone sweat dropped hearing this question but Sarutobi nodding said "Yes you are training her for the finals."

He beaming said "Good as I'm going to make her into a monster."

He then started to rub his hands together evilly. Naruko ignoring this was about to say something when Bane informed her that she needed some sleep. She then yawning said "Well since that's all to this pointless and asinine meeting we'll be going now."

She turning to look at Kakashi said "I'll see you tomorrow at 10 sensei, and you'd better not be late."

She then grabbing Kin and Samui teleported out of the room back to her home. The civilians shaking their heads were about to say something when four women literally appeared. Sarutobi blinking asked "Who are you?"

Kaguya looking around said "This is the council chambers."

The one looking like Kaguya but with red hair said "We just missed her."

The one brushing her long silver hair said "Of course we did, I can feel the idiots in this room."

The one who had the short hair sighing said "We need to talk to these people about our sister."

Kaguya spotting the council for the first time coughed and said "Yes you three go find your younger sister, I'll talk to the councils."

All three females nodding vanished. Sarutobi blinking asked once again "Who are you?"

Kaguya smiling said "My name is Kaguya Ōtsutsuki and Naruko Uzumaki is my new daughter. I understand I need to explain some things to the councils and put the civilians in their place."

Naruko now in her home was getting ready to turn in, as Kin and Samui were already situated in her room with the bed. She had refused to make them sleep on the floor or the couch. She had taken the couch and had dragged the guest sheets out, along with the pillow. She was dressed in a really big dark blue shirt and a pair of pink socks. She rubbing her eyes and yawning was about to turn in, when her senses started going wild. Shifting into her 2nd Bane form she got ready to fight if she needed to, but blinked when the three women from before appeared in her apartment. The first one flipping her hair looked around and scowled. She picking up an empty ramen package said "This is no way for a princess and virtual god to live."

The second one actually looking at Naruko scowled and said "Her hair looks horrible. She doesn't even look like a princess."

The third woman looking at Naruko said "She's confused."

Naruko cracking her knuckles said "No I'm confused and insulted, and you three have five seconds to explain who you are and how you got in here before I kick your asses three days from Sunday."

The first woman shaking her head said "We're your elder sisters, from your new mother."

Naruko blinking asked "What are you talking about?"

The second woman sighing waived her hand and made a chair appear. Sitting down in it she explained what they were talking about. Naruko with Kin and Samui were shocked. Naruko shaking her head asked "So you're telling me that you're my sisters and that you're the goddesses Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi and Susanoo?"

Susanoo, the one with the short hair said "Yes and right now our mother is giving those idiotic civilian councilors a throughout tongue lashing."

Kin blinking asked "What?"

Naruko turning to her said "She means she's chewing them out."

Kin nodding asked "So why are you here Amaterasu-sama?"

Amaterasu said "We're here to meet our little sister, but also to take you three to your new home."

Naruko blinking asked "What new home?"

Tsukuyomi still brushing her hair said "The new home that mother created for you and the family, including your two vassals."

Naruko hearing this asked "How far is this new home and I don't have to change again do I?"

Susanoo shaking her head said "No as we're just going to teleport you there along with all of your stuff, and the stuff belonging to Samui and Kin."

Naruko hearing this sighed as she was tired of changing clothes and just wanted to close her eyes for a little bit. Samui being curious asked "Why else are you three here, as surely you could've waited until the morning for that?"

Amaterasu looking at her said "Smart. Well we're here to inform our dearest sister that she has apparently inherited mother's ability to transverse through dimensions and open portals to said dimensions."

Naruko yawning said "So I can travel through dimensions, awesome, but I could already open portals to dimensions with Bane's help."

All five females blinked hearing this and Susanoo asked "How so?"

Naruko yawning once more said "After you teleport us to the new home and maybe after I get some sleep."

Amaterasu rolling her eyes snapped her fingers and the five of them were instantly sitting in the living room of a very large Gothic palace, with stone gargoyles sitting on each corner, and from what Naruko could feel several bedrooms fit for kings and queens. She yawning said "Now then Bane's many times great grandfather once let out a "psychic scream" of anguish so powerful that it drew others of its kind from space. Using a unwilling innocent as its host, the Venom symbiote and the extraterrestrial symbiotes constructed a portal to an alien world, the native population of which had been enthralled by the symbiotes. Bane's scream is no loner a psychic scream of anguish, but more of a ultrasonic screech that breaks through barriers of space and time to create portals to alternate dimensions. If Bane wanted to she could create portals to other dimensions and I could easily transverse through them."

Jaws touched the floor hearing this and Kin quickly asked "Naruko-sama, what else can Bane-sama do?"

Naruko shrugging said "We have no clue. When I say we I mean we, as neither she nor I have the slightest idea on what our limitations are. We do know that with Kakashi-sensei training us for the finals, we're going to find out."

She then yawning and rubbing her eyes said "No more questions it's bed time."

She then using Bane's webbing and some tendrils created three hammocks. Climbing into one she curled up and to Samui's shock was instantly sleep. Kin having seen this once smiled and said "Naruko-sama is the greatest."

She then climbing in the second hammock got comfortable. Samui shaking her head said "I will try to get more answers from her tomorrow."

She then climbed in the last hammock and was soon sleep. Susanoo, Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi all spotting this giggled and said "She's definitely our little sister as only someone of our lineage would do something like that."

All three goddess walking over to Naruko smiled softly. Amaterasu leaning forward placed a gentle kiss on Naruko's forehead and said "Sleep tight little sister and know that your Onee-chan is watching over you, no matter where you go."

Tsukuyomi laying her brush down on the hammock kissed Naruko on the forehead and said "Dream pleasant dreams dearest sister and know that I will be watching you and telling others of your actions, surely worthy of being a princess."

Susanoo shaking her head leaned forward and pressed her forehead to Naruko's and said "I've got your back little sister and no matter what or where all you have to do is call and I'll be there. Also remember to Calm the Storm sometimes."

All three goddesses then vanished. Naruko reaching out and grabbing the comb shifted it into a teddy bear with a pipe in his mouth. She cuddling up with the bear said "Goodnight Onee-sama's, Goodnight Kin-chan, Goodnight Samui-chan, Goodnight Jiji, Goodnight Okaa-sama, Goodnight Kakashi-sensei, goodnight Ayame-chan, Goodnight Konohamaru-baka, Goodnight Steel Panda-chan, Goodnight Ino-chan."

She then creating a symbiote clone waited for it to settled down for some rest. When it was done she said "Goodnight Bane-chan, don't let the bugs bite."

Bane the symbiote clone snuggling into her teddy bear said " _ **Goodnight Naruko-chan, don't let the bed bugs bite**_ **.** "


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo it's TTJOD here with the 6th chapter of Tigers and Sharks. So it was decided that Naruko and her group would be visiting the Pokémon world, for those who wanted to see what kind of trouble she causes in the Mass Effect dimensison a clone is traveling there and I'll give you guys what happened there in flashbacks. Someone asked me why I'll come back for a week or two and vanish, well because I run out of Data so I can't update until it comes back. Normally this is about three weeks so you can see the struggle. Anyway Deadpool is awesome, and Sakura will be making her reappearance soon, and she will be changed.**

 **PPD "So the people in the group so far are Kin, Haku, Samui, Yugao, and Kakashi. These are the people who travel with her to the Pokémon world and will be receiving Symbiote first. If you have an idea for any more Symbiote or people who get Symbiote PM one of us and we'll get back to you, but be sure to make it a new message and please be patient.**

 **Lucy "As for the people part of Naruko's harem here's a comprehensive list: Kin, Haku, Samui, Karin, Yugao, Temari, Tayuya, the true Tailed beast, Miko, Sango, Sakira, Karui, Yugito, Mabui, Anko, Kurenai, Hana, Tsume, Guren, Ayame, Fuu, Mibiki, Mikoto, Kushina, Black Canary, Wonder Woman, Supergirl, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Killer Frost, Raven, Ravager, Starfire, Blackfire, Terra, Catwoman, Batgirl, Hawkgirl, Huntress, Gamora, Storm, Emma Frost, Rogue, Ms. Marvel, Tigress, X-23, Mystique, Shadow Cat, Black Widow, Wasp, She-Hulk, Thor(Jane Foster), Ashley Williams, Miranda Lawson, Aria T'loak, Tali Zorah, EDI, Fem Shepard, Jack, Cynthia, Delilah, Tsunade, Konan, and various other females. *Subject to change at authors will."**

 **"** _I can't deny it's getting worse. Trust me it's a blessing and a curse. Call me if you're crashing, we'll take turns. Hello welcome to Southern California. Go back home!_ **"-Sambuka by Pierce The Veil.**

 **Chapter 6: Pokemon, Training, and Kin vs Haunter!**

The next morning, Naruko waking up first jumped down from her hammock and didn't even flinch when Bane rejoined her. Rubbing her eyes she popped her back and said "Better make breakfast for the girls."

She then scratching her ass made her way to the kitchen, knowing that Bane had mapped the entire castle last night during the teleport. Finding the kitchen she ignored how spacious it was and tied an apron around her waist. She placing a frying pan down, reached into the fridge and grabbed the carton of eggs. She cracking them into the pan, started to add pepper, salt and other seasoning. Soon the entire castle was filled with the smell of eggs frying. This smell woke up Kin and Samui. Both females following their noses were soon sitting in chairs. Naruko placing both trays of food down, brought her own breakfast to her and sat down. Kin was the first one to dig in and she was instantly woken up by the pure deliciousness she just put into her mouth. She looking up at Naruko gained hearts for eyes realizing that her mistress had created this masterpiece of the food kind. Samui ignoring her roommate tasted her plate and like Kin was instantly woken up by the amazing flavor of the food. Naruko eating her plate ignored both reactions in favor of focusing on her own food.

When breakfast was finished, Naruko stood up and said "Time to shower."

Bane then sent her an idea. She gaining a smirk Sarutobi and the village was very familiar with asked "Which one of you wants to wash my back?"

She cackled when both females turned beat red and Kin started to drool a little. Shaking her head she said "Kin-chan you're such a pervert. Go take a shower, both of you, as we have several bathrooms."

She skipped towards the bathroom she had chosen. Kin shaking her head wiped the blood trickling from her nose said "Hai Naruko-sama."

Samui gaining her cool demeanor back nodded and said "It will be done."

After all three females had showered and had changed clothes, Naruko could be seen sitting on one of the wooden post in training ground seven, as she and Bane scrolled through the many attacks they had at their disposal. What she was trying to do is come up with a signature jutsu, something that made her stand out. Kin and Samui were talking to Haku who had come along to make sure all three of them were fine. Apparently Haku had been worried sick about her during the second exam, and after being shut out by the other medical staff, she had decided to track her or as she had thought him down. So now all four of them were sitting in training ground seven waiting for Kakashi to arrive. Naruko knew she was about five minutes early, but that was fine with her. She was also answering any questions Bane asked, including several about her creepy stalker Hinata Hyuga, who she had only realized was her stalker due to Bane and of course Kin. It turns out that Bane was still a Baby Symbiote, and had a lot of growing to do. She was glad Bane wasn't in the original dimension or she'd be labeled as evil or something stupid like that. That remind her, that if she ever found a way to that dimension she was tracking down Spider-Man and slapping that fool silly. Bane then detected Kakashi appearing. Looking she smiled as he appeared in the classic swirl of leaves. She blinked as Kakashi wasn't alone, but had Yugao with him. Jumping off of the post she asked "What's up Kakashi-sensei?"

He eye smiling at her said "I see you brought your slaves and that Mrs. Yuki is here."

Naruko nodding asked "Why is Yugao-san here?"

Chuckling he said "She asked to help train you, after learning about your new sword, I agreed."

Naruko didn't have to be a mind reader to understand, the old man had hired Yugao as her body guard, to protect her from the civilians or maybe that old coot Danzo. Nodding she was about to say something when her eyes widened. Apparently Bane had just gotten bored. She opened her mouth and unleashed a very high pitched scream that ripped a portal in the sky. Cursing in her head she knew she couldn't blame Bane, as the symbiote was a child and didn't know any better. She jumping into action grabbed Kin, Samui and using a tendril Haku. Shifting into the first form of Bane, she kept the three girls safe inside of the suit, with her body. She dashing forward grabbed Yugao, and was about to grab Kakashi, when the pull of the portal started to grab Kakashi. Cursing she knew that he wouldn't be able to survive going through the portal. Dashing forward she jumped and opened up the suit to swallow Kakashi up. She feeling him inside of the suit looked up into the portal and asked Bane if she knew which world it was to. Bane being penitent informed her that the portal was to the world of pokemon. Sighing Naruko forgave Bane. Bane being happy about this informed Naruko that another portal had also been opened up. Naruko asked where did this portal lead and Bane explained that it was to the Mass Effect universe. Naruko closing her eyes wondered what to do, when suddenly she got an idea. She lifting her hands up cried out " **Shadow and Symbiote Clone Jutsu!** "

In a poof of smoke an exact replica of Bane with a copy of Naruko inside of said clone of Bane. Naruko smiling as her plan had worked let go feeling herself go towards the pokemon portal, while the Mass Effect portal had the clones heading towards it. Both portals swallowed their targets up and Naruko screamed in agony as the portal felt like it was trying to tear her limb from limb. She could actually hearing Bane begging for mercy, meaning that it was also in pain. The others inside of the suit weren't feeling a thing, as she and Bane was buffering out the pain that they would be feeling. The fact that they were all unconscious helped this fact.

In the pokemon world, a pink cat like creature could be seen playing in a field with several other pokemon. This creature had the most adorable and innocent blue eyes any creature could ever have. This creature was known as Mew and it was a legendary Pokemon. It was playing in a field with a bunch of Pikachu and was having fun when suddenly a portal opened up in the sky. Something then fell out of the sky. It being the curious being that it is, floated high into the sky to investigate. It gained wide eyes spotting Bane falling out of the sky, screaming in pain. It using it's powers created a pink bubble and put Bane in. Naruko inside of Bane realizing that they had stopped, opened her eyes and blinked spotting Mew. She then reacting on instinct sent tendrils of symbiote at Mew, who gasped but had no defense as the symbiote wrapped around it. Mew was quickly absorbed, and Bane regained her senses. Naruko was still very dazed, but felt Bane land for them. Bane looking around could see the Pikachu looking at her with narrowed eyes. Bane knowing that Naruko was still trying to recover from the trip, decided to regurgitate the other's. She opening her mouth then spat out Kakashi, followed by Yugao, Haku, Samui and finally Kin. Shaking her head she could tell that the five people had bonded with some of the symbiote seeds inside of her, and that said seeds would bloom in a few days. She knowing that she was in a clearing, latched out with tendrils and grabbed the Pikachu who tried to fight her off. Sadly it was pointless and they were dragged into the Symbiote. She absorbing them, licked her lips and decided to make this place hers. This meant absorbing more Pokemon, but she was sure her host/friend wouldn't mind.

Five hours later and Bane had covered the place in symbiote and spider webs, making the place hers. She had also absorbed and corrupted several pokemon. Right now she was watching as a Magikarp tried to fight the influence of her Symbiote rain version 2. She then blinked when Kakashi woke up. Turning to him she watched as the man rubbed his head and asked "What the hell hit me?"

Bane walking forward and ignoring that absorbing so much material had increased her size, leaned forward and said " _ **Copycat-sensei**_."

Kakashi blinking looked up and shit several bricks spotting Bane towering over him. Bane was now at least 60 feet tall. He trembling asked "Bane?"

She tilting her massive head nodded. He spotting this calmed down and looked at his surroundings. Blinking he asked "Where are we?"

Bane feeling the others starting to wake up said " _ **Wait one minute Copycat-sensei!**_ "

Kakashi nodding watched as the others woke up and reacted to Bane's increase in size. Kin with wide eyes asked "Bane-sama how did you get so big?"

Bane smiling then explained everything and by the time she was finished Kakashi had face palmed several times, Yugao's jaw had broke through the ground, Haku was cuddling with the Dark Jigglypuff she had found, Samui was standing there with wide shocked eyes and Kin had stars for eyes. Bane was about to ask them if they had any questions, when Naruko finally recovered. Bane quickly shrunk in size until it was back to normal. Naruko then letting Bane fade sighed and said "Like I said before, a bored symbiote is a very dangerous thing." Kakashi and the others nodded to this statement.

The next day Naruko sitting in front of Kakashi was dressed in a black tank top, with her spider symbol on the left breast and pink shorts. Her hair was up in a ponytail as she was ready to be trained by Kakashi. Kakashi standing in front of her for once not reading his smut said "Alright now that we're settled and the others have been sent out to study the world, we can get down to business."

Naruko nodding asked "What are we going to work on sensei?"

He eye smiling said "First we discover what elemental affinities you have."

She curious asked "How do we do that?"

He eye smiling handed her a square of paper and informed her of what it did. She looking down at it channeled a miniscule amount of chakra into the paper. She watched as it split into four pieces. The first piece crumpled into a very small ball, the next turned into dirt, the third piece set on fire and burned. The last piece did two things. First it glowed with a pink light for about five seconds, before being shredded into tiny bits. She looking at him asked "I get the first four, but what was up with the pink glowing thing?"

Kakashi shrugging said "I have no clue. The good news is that I can help you with the first three elemental affinities. The last one is Wind, which I can't help you with."

She waiving her hand said "Don't worry about it sensei, I copied a lot of wind jutsu from Temari-san in the forest of death."

Kakashi eye smiling said "Good now let's begin with the Fire Affinity."

2 days later and Naruko was walking beside Kakashi as they made their way to Pallet Town, where the others were. Apparently they had found someone named Samuel Oak, who could explain Pokemon for them with ease. Naruko was walking with a Abra in her arms. This Abra had wandered into their training ground, injured and hungry. Naruko had instantly glomped the poor thing, and had been taking care of it since then. She had already named it Azumi and it adored her. Kakashi had found a little friend also. He had found a Dark Pichu that was picked on by others. Kakashi had picked it up and named it Obito. Of course none of this took time away from her training, as in the span of two days she had not only learned several jutsu from Kakashi, but had created several of her own and had learned how to control the larger form of Bane. They had also come up with the plan to keep Azumi and Obito no matter what. Kakashi's symbiote had also emerged and it represented him perfectly. It was silver like his hair, but didn't have white eyes like most symbiote, but instead had what looked like two Sharingan eyes instead. It had a mouth set into a snarl that looked like a dog. It had big over sized hands that looked like a dog's paws. It had lightning marks on each side and down the back. Kakashi had named his symbiote Blight. Naruko had asked Bane what she thought of their daughter. Bane had giggled and said Blight wasn't their daughter but their sister. Naruko had giggled hearing this and had informed Kakashi, who had faced palmed. Naruko was wondering if the others had activated their symbiote yet.

Shaking her head she blinked finding herself standing in front of a windmill connected to an lab. Kakashi knocking blinked hearing several objects hit the ground and giggling he was familiar with. The door opened up to reveal a 58 year old man, dressed in a lab coat. He looking at the two of them asked "How can I help you?"

Naruko smiling said "Our friends may have told you about us. My name is Naruko Otsutsuki and beside me is my sensei Kakashi Hatake."

Oak blinking several times smiled and said "Ah the two Yugao told me about."

He then turning around and inviting them inside walked past several objects that made Naruko blink. Kakashi feeling Obito get riled up scratched the Pichu behind the ear. Naruko spotting Kin glaring at a floating ball of gas giggled. Kin hearing said giggle looked up and gained a brilliant smile spotting her mistress. Standing up she skipped over and said "Hello Naruko-sama."

Naruko looking at the floating ball of gas that had followed Kin said "Hi Kin-chan."

Kin still smiling said "Samui-chan, Haku-chan Naruko-sama is here."

Naruko hearing this blinked when Samui walked in with a floating magnet with an eye. Haku walked in holding a small white bear with huge adorable blue eyes. Naruko cooed spotting the bear. Kin then said "Yugao-san Naruko-sama and Kakashi-san are here."

Yugao walking down the stairs with a lion cub following behind her smiled at the two. Naruko feeling Azumi start to squirm looked down and nuzzled the Abra, who instantly calmed down. Oak spotting this coughed and said "Please take a seat."

She doing so and sitting Azumi in her lap, watched Kakashi lean against a wall with Obito glaring at Oak. Oak coughing once more then explained the mechanics of the pokemon world to them, and by the time he was finished, Naruko had stars for eyes, wanting to be a pokemon master. She wasn't the only one, as the others from her world all had the same ideas, yes even Kakashi. Naruko shooting up in her chair said "I wanna be a pokemon trainer."

The others quickly agreed. Oak laughing said "Well then let's fill out some paperwork and then we'll get all of you a pokedex and get you started on your journey."

All of them cheered, this including Azumi who had bonded deeply with Naruko and Obito who wanted to be the greatest there ever was.

A week later and the group was all around Kin who was glaring at her pokemon that had just evolved. It had went from a Ghastly to a Haunter. It was also appropriately named Trouble, but was spelled differently. All of their partners had evolved, even Obito, who was now a Dark Pikachu, with more than enough attitude for the entire group. Azumi no longer being able to sit in her lap was now a Kadabra and a very powerful one at that. Kin glaring at Trouble said "I still don't like you, you stupid floating ball of gas."

Trouble laughing licked her face, making Kin's eyebrow twitch. The group then watched as a trainer challenged Kin to a battle. Kin snorting looked at Trouble and asked "Is he worthy of your awesome power?"

Trouble letting out a jeering laugh shook her head. Kin nodding grabbed her second pokeball and released her Dark Espeon named Kuro. Kuro had evolved from a Dark Eevee the group had come across. Kin had captured it and had claimed it as her second partner. Kuro lifting his head high snorted as the opponent threw out a Machamp. Kin rolling her eyes said "Kuro use Psychic."

Kuro nodding attacked and ended the battle with one move. The trainer with wide eyes took off running heading for a pokemon center. Kin smiling petted Kuro who purred and said "Good job Kuro-kun, you're nothing like that lazy ball of gas known as Trouble."

Trouble appearing behind Kin, reached out, got a grip on Kin's underwear and yanked up. Kin screamed at the wedgie her first pokemon had just given her. She turning around with flames in her eyes said "You're dead."

She then launched at the laughing Haunter who floated away from her master's pointless attacks. Naruko shaking her head ignored this in favor of nuzzling the Dark Dratini she had found. Apparently the darkness she had given the pokemon was spreading like a wildfire. It wasn't really a bad thing though, as the only difference between the dark pokemon and the regular pokemon is that the dark pokemon were a little stronger than their counterparts. Kakashi reading his smut knew that Obito would be wanting another fight soon, and he planned on giving the electric mouse one at the next gym. Yugao standing beside her Pyroar shook her head at what Kin was doing. Samui with her Magneton flying beside her shook her head at her fellow vassal actions. Haku standing beside her Beartic laughed at Kin's pointless actions against Trouble.

 **TTJOD "Remember to review and if you have nothing positive to say then be gone as you have not nor will you ever** **FOLLOW THE JACKALS** **!"**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo it's TTJOD here bringing you loyal jackals the 7th chapter of Tigers and Sharks. This chapter brings forward the Symbiote forms of the crew and gives us the names of each symbiote. We also learn what happened to the legendaries and witness Naruko vs Cynthia for the championship. Naruko's team is loosely based off one of my own but her's is all female. We also return back to the Naruto dimension, learn of Pedomaru's plans, Hayate's death and the three brats gain Pokémon of their own**

 **PPD "The hardest part about this chapter was designing the symbiote for each character. The easy part was deciding when they would come out and their powers. Oh tell us what you think about the names of each Symbiote as it comes around and the teams.**

 **Lucy " Next chapter is that finals and Naruko's double battle. First she battles pompous prick Neji and then faces Yugito and the false Nibi right after. You guys also witness the first digivolution. Leave a review or PM one or all us if you have an idea for more digivolutions."**

 **"Somebody break these chains. Wrapped around my heart. I don't want you leaving. I'm begging for mercy, oh break these chains. Oh heaven help me now, Trade these shackles for a crown. And I'm on my way down!"-** _In chains_ **by Shaman's Harvest**

 **Chapter 7: Leagues, Legendaries and Return!**

Two weeks later and Naruko had just finished absorbing the last legendary. The last one had been a very tough battle, but using her mighty power she had managed to take down Arceus. Popping her back she jumped down and looked at her group. She smiled as traveling with them had created a bond so deep not even death would be able to separate them, not that Sakira would do so. She looking at Kin finally getting along with Trouble, who was in her final form known as Gengar. Naruko and Trouble got along perfectly, because they both liked to pull pranks. Kin's symbiote had emerged during their first battle with a legendary. They had come across Moltres and all of their pokemon had been at the Pokemon center getting some rest. Naruko had instantly shifted into Bane, while Kakashi had shifted into Blight. The two of them had then set up a perimeter to keep everyone else safe. Naruko had then shifted into Bane's first form and then tripled her size. She then with the help of Kakashi had tried to take down and absorb the legendary flame bird pokemon. Things were looking pretty good, until Moltres was infected with the darkness that most other pokemon had been hit with. Shit hit the fan then, as unlike regular pokemon, Dark Moltres was a damn beast and beat the shit out of them. Naruko had been about to try out a new jutsu, when a powerful sonic wave hit the air and the legendary pokemon lost it's flames. Naruko didn't hesitate to act on this, and had wrapped the bird with tendrils and dragged it into the symbiote to join Mew.

After doing this she had turned and gained wide eyes spotting Kin in her new symbiote suit. It was black like the regular symbiote, but the spider symbol was a bright pink, like Sakura's hair. It also had bright pink stripes going down most of the back. The eyes were of course white, but seemed to be focused on something. It was also very muscular and reminded Naruko of one of those freaky tigers in the forest of death. After transforming back to normal, she had helped Kin get the suit to retreat. Kin had then after thinking for a while named it Calamity. Naruko had giggled and informed Kin that Calamity was actually the child of Bane, while Blight, Kakashi's symbiote was a sister. Since then they had been training Kin and Calamity and had even named the attack Kin had used. It was called Sonic Roar, as Calamity had the powers of a tiger, but boosted Kin's sound skills. The good thing about Calamity is that it gave Kin the strength she was lacking and increased her other traits by at least 5. Naruko had of course asked Bane if they had this power and Bane had told her yes, as they were the ultimate Symbiote, and a super organism.

A little after Kin's had manifested, Haku had awakened hers, as they had been battling Articuno and even with the Dark Charizard Kakashi had brought with them, Articuno was kicking their ass. Haku had awakened her symbiote and created an upgraded version of her crystal ice mirrors. She had then using the ability all of the symbiote derived from Bane gained created portals and started to beat the ever living shit out of the ice spirit bird pokemon, until it was weak enough for Naruko to absorb it. Haku's symbiote was an ice blue, with white marks. Coming out of each shoulder was large black ice crystals. The eyes were not white, but instead were light gray. She of course had the signature teeth, but the mouth seemed to leak this cryogenic substance. Haku had named her symbiote Disorder. Like Calamity she was a daughter of Bane, unlike Calamity Disorder boosted Haku's already immense speed, but not much for anything else.

Next to emerge was Samui's and it had emerged when they had been taking on not one, not two, but three legendaries. They had come across the three legendary dogs, who had been infected by the darkness. Naruko taking Kin had battled Entei along with her fully evolved Azumi and Trouble. Kakashi had partnered up with Samui to battle Raikou, while Haku had partnered up with Yugao to take down Suicune. Entei and Suicune had go down easily, but Raikou was proving to be a real bitch. Her Magnezone, Hera had gone down, and Kakashi was being pushed to the limit by Raikou. Samui had gotten pissed and shocked everyone when her symbiote appeared. It was very form fitting and electric yellow. In the middle of each hand blades could be seen, and these blades were glistening. It was kinda like Carnage as it had tendrils moving around her. The eyes were not white, but instead dark blue. Samui had roared and had almost beat Raikou to death with her bare hands. After calming down her symbiote had been named Frenzy. It was not a daughter of Bane, but was a sister. Naruko had after informing Samui of this had the girl train and get used to Frenzy.

The last to emerge had been Yugao, and it had emerged during their battle with a Lugia that had been corrupted by not only her darkness virus, but by some evil people turning it into the first ever shadow pokemon. It was also a extremely tough battle. Yugao had been pinned down early protecting the last pokemon to her team, a young dark Vulpix. She had after getting frustrated that she wasn't helping had punched the wall, and unknowingly activated her symbiote. It was dark purple like her hair. It was form fitting like Samui's but unlike Samui, it had tendrils for hair. It's eyes were white like normal, but it had twice as much teeth. It also had very sharp claws that could slice through bone with ease. The terrifying thing about this was that it had flames coating it's hands and feet. She had then roared and attacked the Lugia, beating it until it was unconscious. Naruko and Bane had then absorbed it and congratulated Yugao. Yugao had after realizing that she had finally summoned her symbiote smiled. The symbiote would later be named Salvage. Now the entire group had their symbiote and had a full team. All 6 of them had also collected badges from all over.

Smiling at her little family she sat down and asked "So do you think I should let Cynthia win tomorrow or should I dominate?"

Kakashi reading his smut, with Obito the Dark Raichu sparring with Rin the Dark Infernape said "You should win, as being champion could come in handy later."

Kin brushing Kuro's fur said "I think you should let Cynthia win."

Samui sparring with her Scizor said "You should flex your power Naruko-sama."

Haku drinking some tea with her Froslass named Yuki said "I agree with Samui-chan you should win."

Naruko turning to Yugao said "It's up to Yugao-chan."

Yugao smiling as her dark Ninetails ate the food she had just set out said "Flex your power Naruko-chan, become champion."

Naruko turning to Azumi who was an dark Alakazam asked "What do you think?"

Azumi simply nodded to her. Laughing she said "I guess it's settled then. Cynthia is going down tomorrow."

Kakashi smiling at this asked "Who are you going to use?"

Naruko leaning back said "Azumi, Akemi, Amaya, Chika, Emi and Teresa."

The others hearing this shivered and Kakashi said "Damn I said flex, not show off."

Naruko giggling asked "What are you talking about Kakashi-sensei?"

He shaking his head said "We all know that the team you just described are monsters. First we have Azumi, your Alakazam who has enough power to make the 3rd look like a fragile old man. Next we have Akemi, your dark Dragonite, who takes the words angry dragon to a new level. Then you throw in Amaya, your dark Feraligatr, who is a savage that rips her opponents apart. Then we add Chika, your dark Shiftry who has a knack for defeating entire teams. Next is Emi who is a vicious dark Gengar who makes Trouble in her earlier years look like a amateur and finally we have Teresa, your dark Delphox, who has a dark disposition and likes to torture her opponents before finishing them off."

Naruko giggling said "I can't help it my lovely girls love to inflict untold amount of pain to their enemies."

Kin shaking her head said "Cynthia is about to wish she'd never met you."

The others all nodded except for Obito who glared at Kakashi. Kakashi spotting said glare sighed and said "I promise to find some fights for you soon, stop glaring at me like that."

Obito nodding punched his hand and red sparks came out of his cheeks.

The next day, Naruko licked her lips as apparently Cynthia had brought her a game. They were each down to their last pokemon, and hers just happen to be Akemi. Cynthia's last pokemon was her Garchomp. Both females were staring each other off, along with their respective pokemon. Naruko quickly said "Akemi Flamethrower."

Akemi unleashed a huge stream of black flames. Cynthia said "Garchomp dig."

Naruko hearing this said "Akemi Earthquake."

Akemi quickly stopping her attack, roared and did Earthquake. Cynthia cursing said "Garchomp giga impact."

Naruko watching as Garchomp shot out of the ground towards Akemi said "Dodge and use dragon tail."

Akemi dodging the attack by Garchomp, slammed her tail down on the mach pokémon's head. Garchomp crying out went sailing towards the ground. Cynthia knowing that Garchomp had a while before it could move again wondered what Naruko would do. Naruko said "Finish this Akemi. Use Draco Meteor."

Akemi roaring unleashed the attack and Cynthia watched as her Garchomp was hit full force by the attack. She sighing watched as the smoke cleared to reveal her Garchomp with swirls for eyes. The referee who had been watching with rapt attention said "Garchomp is unable to battle, this the winner of this league and new champion is Naruko Otsutsuki."

Naruko smiling made the victory sign and watched as the crowd erupted in cheers. Akemi setting down beside her snorted almost as if saying there was no way they were going to lose in the first place. Naruko giggled hearing this snort and reached out to pet her lovely dragon. Akemi leaning into Naruko's touch, loved when her mother would shower her with affection like so. Naruko watching Cynthia walk over said "Good match Cynthia."

Cynthia flipping her blond hair smiled and said "I'm glad you decided to bring your monster team, as I would have been insulted if you had used any other team."

Naruko giggling said "I'm very happy that you trained your team to battle my precious children. Believe it or not Akemi enjoyed that battle and respects your Garchomp now."

Akemi snorting nuzzled Naruko's hand. Naruko giggling said "She also respects you now."

Naruko feeling the rest of her group arrive, knew what was about to happen. Sure enough seconds later she was glomped by both Haku and Kin. Kin with a huge smile on her face said "Congratulations on becoming champion Naruko-sama."

Haku also smiling placed a kiss on Naruko's cheeks and said "You were amazing as always Naruko-chan."

Naruko ignoring the blush that appeared on her face looked towards Kakashi, who of course had Obito walking beside him. Kakashi rubbing her hair said "Good job my powerful student."

Samui walking forward with a blush on her face said "Your show of power was cool as usual Naruko-sama."

She then bowing lowly said "I am proud to be your vassal and be considered part of your family."

Yugao walking beside her Pyroar smiled and said "Somehow you always make showing off, look good."

Naruko's blush gained intensity hearing her crush say this. Naruko shaking her head smiled and asked "Well you know what more can I say?"

Everyone including Akemi laughed hearing her say this.

The next day the group was back in the clearing they had landed in. They were preparing for the return trip, as the month was almost up and they were homesick. Naruko was in Bane's massive form, getting ready to activate her plan. The plan was to use their base of operations, Dark Forest, as the epicenter of a massive launch of symbiotes that would surround the entire world. Then using the power of Palkia and Giratina she would create an pocket dimension to transport the pokemon world to. Naruko taking one last look up at the pokemon sky, and making sure that all of her new and improved legendaries were still inside incubating started to blur through handsigns, which was incredible considering that she was the size of a Bijuu. Finishing she cried out " _ **Symbiote Release: Symbiote World Rising Jutsu!**_ "

All of the symbiote around the world quickly took the form of huge pillars and created a dome of purple energy around the world. Naruko hearing and feeling all of the symbiote, tapped into the powers of Palkia and Giratina. She roaring as Bane created the pocket dimensison and quickly moved the world there. She once the planet was in the pocket dimension, let Bane take over and created a portal to their world. It opening up revealed the area they had vanished from with all three of three of the brats who called her boss or big sister training their little butts off. She smiled at this, and had a present for the three of them. She jumping into the portal, didn't even blink when Blight/Kakashi, Calamity/Kin, Disorder/Haku, Frenzy/Samui and Salvage/Yugao followed her into the portal. She running through the tunnel through dimensions, shrunk down to a normal size Bane, and turned into it's teeth less form. The more form fitting suit. It didn't fit her completely, but she liked that. Jumping out of the exit she dropped into the middle of the training ground. The others did the exact same thing. Standing up she giggled spotting the terrified looks on the three kids faces. She letting Bane fade smiled when they shifted from shitting their pants to having stars in their eyes. All three kids instantly ran up to her and started asking questions a mile a minute. Giggling she said "Hold on you three, come with us to my home and I'll answer all of your questions."

Kakashi letting Blight fade pulled out his book and pressed Obito's pokeball. Obito coming out stretched and sent a small glare at Kakashi. Said man rolling his eyes said "Don't look at me like that. You'll get a good fight soon, as I have a feeling that my pesky eternal rival will show up very soon to challenge me to a battle. I'll let you do it for me."

Obito hearing this smirked and punched his hand. Yugao letting Salvage fade released Nai her Pyroar out and said "Come on girl let's go find the other three and show you off."

Nai nodding followed Yugao. Haku letting Disorder fade released Yuki her Froslass and said "Come my precious Yuki-Onna , Konoha has some delicious tea shops."

Yuki nodding followed Haku. Kin letting Calamity fade released Trouble out and said "Welcome to your new world Trouble, try not to freak too many people out."

Trouble the Gengar laughing pulled down her eyelid. Samui letting Frenzy fade released Hera and said "This our world Hera, it's cool."

Naruko giggling let Azumi out who looked at the three kids and raised a single eyebrow. Giggling at their wide eyes she said "Come my darling Azumi it's time to introduce you to our mansion."

She then turned around and started to walk to the Otsutsuki Manor, with Azumi walking behind her, along with Kin who was laughing at Trouble already stirring up her namesake, Samui who was talking to Hera, Kakashi who was reading his smut, Obito who was charged up and ready for a fight and finally the three kids.

Three hours later Naruko had a video camera out recording the three kids reaction to their presents. She had brought all three kids a pokemon. She had gotten Konohamaru a baby dark Growlithe, Moegi a baby dark Squirtle and Udon a baby dark Bagon. She had of course explained what they were to the three kids and even demonstrated how to take care of them. Konohamaru taking a step forward first placed his hand in front of the curious baby pokemon. It sniffing his hand for a while barked and then licked his hand. Konohamaru feeling this smiled and hugged the dog, who nuzzled the boy. Moegi taking a deep breath in walked forward and reached out to pet the Squirtle. It spotting this nuzzled her hand making her giggle and hug it. Udon up last walked up the Bagon that looked bored. He placing his hand on it's head blinked when it nuzzled his hand and snorted. Smiling she said "Congratulations brats, you three are officially owners of three dark pokemon."

Konohamaru beaming looked at Growlithe and said "Let's name you Ken."

Naruko giggling said "Silly Kono you just named a fire pokemon fist."

Ken barking wagged his little tail. Moegi smiling at her Squirtle said "You can be Lily."

Lily nodding spun around in her shell. Udon looking down at Bagon who was giving him a look said "You'll be Ryu."

Ryu nodding puffed out his chest, proud of his name. Naruko giggling loudly said "You three are silly."

She then hearing a chuckle she was familiar looked up and smiled spotting the old man. She then blinked when another old man walked in with her. She then blinked when Kakashi gained wide eyes and said "Jiraiya-sama."

Naruko blinking wondered who this man was. Sarutobi sitting down coughed and said "Kin-san, Samui-san take the three kids and go my office."

Kin and Samui nodding led the three kids and their pokemon out of the mansion. He once they were gone gained a serious face and said "Alright now that they're gone you two need to be brought up to speed."

Naruko hearing how serious the old man was focused and felt Bane do the same. Kakashi snapped to attention along with Obito, who could feel the authority flowing from Sarutobi. Said man putting his hands together and leaning forward said "Jiraiya has discovered that Orochimaru plans to attack the village along with Suna."

Naruko eye's widened hearing this and Kakashi gained hard eyes. He ignoring this continued with "The key component to this invasion is the jinchuriki of the one tails, one Gaara of the desert."

Naruko hearing this scowled as that was the bastard who had crippled Lee. Kakashi clenched his fist glad that he had taught Naruko the Chidori now. Sarutobi then finished with "They plan to attack during the finals. All of this was found out with the combined efforts of one Hayate Gekko and Jiraiya. Sadly Hayate paid the ultimate price getting this information."

Naruko knowing that Hayate was Yugao's boyfriend. Kakashi clenching his fist tighter as he had been friends with the sickly man. Naruko asked "Why are you telling me this?"

Sarutobi sighing said "I plan on fighting Orochimaru myself. The rest of you are to held defend the village. I want you specifically to take on the boy with the one tails."

Naruko hearing this was about to protest, but Sarutobi held up his hand and said "Do not argue with me Naruko. It was my mistake that let Orochimaru get away in the first place. It is now time for me to fix it."

Naruko hearing this closed her mouth and sighed. Sarutobi smiling said "I've already made plans just in case I don't make it out of the battle alive."

Naruko hearing this sighed and said "I don't like your plan old man, but I'll go along with it."

He smiling once more said "That's all I can ask."

He then getting up said "Get some rest Naruko-chan as tomorrow is going to be a long day."

He then left along with Jiraiya. Naruko leaning back and lying flat on her couch said "You'd better make it out of your battle alive old man or I'll bring you back and kick your ass."

Kakashi looking down at Obito said "Come on Obito we have plans to make."

Obito nodding punched his hand and followed Kakashi out of the home. Naruko closing her eyes finally felt the clones she had sent to the Mass Effect universe pop. She blinked as apparently it had the same idea as her, as it had after wiping out the reaper threat and taking control over most other threats had settled on Tuchanka with Miranda Lawson, Aria T'loak, Ashley Williams, Jack, Tali Zorah Vas Normandy, and Jane Sheppard. It had then transported the planet to the pocket dimension and had it's symbiote take over all of the violent and brutal Krogan. It had then destroyed all spaceships on the planet and made sure that the people on the planet couldn't leave to explore/destroy the pokemon world. The symbiote had also absorbed and destroyed any leftover nuclear radiation, and purified the waters. Tuchanka was now a very lovely and habitable planet.

Naruko then gained wide eyes as the clone of Bane had been very busy in that dimension, corrupting people, killing officials, even starting feuds. Her clone had also been busy as it had shown some of her first Digivolutions. It had digivolved into Symbiote Greymon and Symbiote Garurumon. The two transformations were damn powerful with Garurumon being fast as shit. Naruko then closing her eyes figured that they were Champion level digimon, the clone had recovered very quickly from the transformations. Sighing she rolled over and decided to get some rest like the old man had said. She knew Kin and Samui would be back later after escorting the three kids back home.

 **TTJOD "Remember to review and if you don't have anything positive to say don't say it. Remember my followers that if you get lost on the road of life or the path to enlightenment all you have to do is FOLLOW THE JACKALS!"**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo it's TTJOD here with the 8th chapter of Tigers and Sharks. This chapter as promised is Naruko vs Neji quickly followed by Naruko vs Yugito. The fights are short because I decided that we'll get right to the invasion. You guys also get to meet more of the Pokémon teams. Oh a dark pokémon is not a shadow pokémon. A dark pokémon is a pokémon that has been infected by the Symbiote and gain a dark tinge to their nature. Legendary dark pokémon are triple as strong as their normal counterparts. A dark shadow pokémon is 6 times more powerful than a normal Pokémon and three times as powerful than a regular shadow pokémon. Also you guys get to witness Malice, the fusion of Emi and Bane.**

 **PPD "Dark Matter Rasengan is very powerful people and if fully powered Neji would have died. The name Malice is a play on Alice in Wonderland. Funland is like the theme park from Dead Man Wonderland but with more dark shadows and the ghost of people."**

 **Lucy "If any of this seems to dark or makes you tremble don't worry som lighter moments are on the way. Next chapter is the start of the invasion and said thing is 2 parts, with the chapters being 9 and 10."**

" **This is war and it's on tonight so get up and fight. Get up and fight. You had all your life to run and hide. Now step up, now step up. Let's do this"-Street Fighter(War) by Sick Puppies.**

 **Chapter 8: Naruko vs Neji, and Naruko vs Yugito!**

The next morning Naruko having already had breakfast was in her room preparing for today. She had her new sword on her right shoulder. She was dressed in a black mesh shirt, with a pink sports bra on underneath it. Starting just below her elbow were black bandages with pink spiders and white spider webs going down it. These bandages stopped just above her wrist and were replaced by pink clawed gloves, this time with a large black spider sitting in the middle of a huge white web. She had on long black pants, that had the same design as her bandages. On her feet were pink and black boots that were steel toed. Her headband was on her forehead like normal. Her teal hair was put in a ponytail, with a single bang falling over her face. Bane was on stand by ready to battle with her. She then hearing footsteps turned and smiled spotting her dark Arcanine named Akane. Akane was the mother of the Growlithe she had given Konohamaru. She was also going to be Naruko's partner for today, along with the hidden Emi. Akane wasn't the same color as a regular Arcanine, as she had black fur, with a red mane and red stripes. Her eyes were a blazing orange. Akane was not only a dark Arcanine, but was a rare version of a shiny Arcanine. Reaching out she felt Akane nuzzle her hand. Giggling softly at this said "You and Emi are going to help me bring that pompous ass Neji down several pegs and face any other challenges I may come across."

Akane barking agreed completely. Emi appearing for a few seconds smirked darkly and made a throat slitting motion. Naruko giggling said "Maybe Emi."

The grin widened as Emi vanished again. Shaking her head she walked out of her bedroom, Akane trotting closely behind her. She didn't even blink when Samui joined with her dark Luxray Rai walking behind her. Kin appeared seconds later with Kuro trotting behind her. Naruko didn't have to feel Emi's grin broaden to know that Trouble was with her or that Gigan, Samui's Aegislash was coming along. She feeling the excitement rolling off of Kin and Calamity itching to spill some blood. Samui seemed to be subdued, but Naruko knew she was barely keeping calm enough to keep Frenzy from messing up the plan. Walking out of the door to the mansion she registered Kakashi with both Obito and Rin somehow still reading his smut standing at the gate waiting for them. Exiting the gate she looked him dead in the eyes and asked "Who else did you bring?"

He chuckled at her question and said "Eva my Chandelure."

She hearing this shook her head and asked "Are we all bringing our ghost pokemon?"

Kin giggling said "It seems we are Naruko-sama."

Kakashi then gaining a serious face said "Naruko don't play games with Neji. Put him down and move on."

Naruko nodding said "I'll try."

The group then continued on their way to the arena.

At the arena Ino sitting with the other rookie genin was wondering where Naruko was, as no one had seen her all month. Come to think of it, no one had seen her, Kin, Samui, Haku or Kakashi all month. She blinked when Haku actually sat down beside her. Ino turning to address the girl felt her eyes widen spotting the absolutely most adorable creature in Haku's lap. Haku had a dark Glaceon sitting in her lap, that she had named Zabuza, after her late master. She scratching him behind the ears said "I wonder when Naruko-chan and the others will arrive."

She blinked when Samui sat down beside her, along with Rai. Kin sitting behind her with Kuro in her lap said "Haku-chan."

Haku smiling at her friend/sister looked down at Kuro and said "Hello Kuro-kun nice to see that Kin-chan brought you."

Kuro purred as a response. Haku turning to Rai who was looking at her with bored eyes said "Rai-kun you're looking excellent. Samui-chan must be taking good care of you."

Samui nodding scratched Rai behind the ears and said "He is very cool."

Ino was lost and her face showed it. She wasn't the only one, as many people were looking at the three of them and the strange beast they had with them. Yugao walking into the area with Nai nuzzling her sat down beside Kin. Kin being able to feel the anger rolling off of Yugao sat Kuro in her lap and said "Kuro use Adore me."

Kuro nodding turned his eyes into large puppy dog eyes and started to whine. Yugao spotting this folded and started to shower the psychic pokemon with love, while doing the same for Nai-chan. Kin spotting this clicked her teeth and Trouble appeared. She sitting the ghost pokemon in her lap said "You're sitting in my lap Trouble, don't complain."

Trouble nodding nuzzled Kin's hand and smiled when she started to pet her. Ino was now very lost. Kin then feeling Eva appear smiled at the ghostly chandelier pokemon. Samui blinked when Gigan appeared and started to hover around her. Haku spotting Yuki appear asked "Why aren't you hiding with a certain someone?"

Yuki tilting her head said her name a few times, Gigan did the same while Eva just continued to stare at Kin. Yugao feeling her Dusknoir about to appear understood why all of the ghost pokemon were appearing. Sighing she said "Apparently Emi-chan is eager for whatever Naruko-chan has planned for the Hyuga boy and we all know that Trouble is the only one who can calm Emi down when she's like that."

Ino blinking asked "Who the hell is Emi and what the hell is going on?"

Kin looking at her said "You'll see Yamanaka-san."

Ino hearing this wanted to pout, but instead shock showed on her face when Sakura and her parents sat down. Ino blinking asked "Sakura?"

Sakura with shorter hair and dressed in some armor, with a pink spider symbol in the middle smiled at Ino and said "Hey Ino."

Kin recognizing the symbol asked "Where did you get that armor?"

Sakura bowing said "I received it from Naruko-sama yesterday afternoon. She came to visit me and my family to see how I was doing."

Samui blinking asked "How are you doing?"

Sakura closing her eyes said "I am still getting over my rape at the hands of the dead Uchiha, but I believe I'm ready to serve and protect Naruko-sama."

Haku hearing this asked "What exactly do you mean by that?"

Sakura smiling said "Like you all I have been blessed by Naruko-sama and Bane-sama with a Symbiote, unlike you all though I was absorbed by Bane-sama so that my symbiote could fully bond with me. Unlike you my symbiote was also named by Naruko-sama. Her name is **Banshee**."

Haku, Kin, Yugao and Samui all blinked hearing this. Kin blinked again when Calamity informed her that Banshee was her sister and that it had more firepower then most other symbiote. Samui feeling Frenzy actually calm down figured out that Frenzy had finally found her sister in destruction in Banshee. Haku rolled her eyes as Disorder already didn't like Banshee. Yugao smiled as Sakura could feel Salvage greeting Banshee like the niece she is. Ino wondering why Sakura got a cool symbiote but not her asked "Is Banshee powerful?"

Sakura gaining a dark smirk on her face said "Perhaps Ino-chan. Perhaps you will get to witness her power firsthand."

Ino hearing this shivered as that sounded both threatening and inviting. Samui rolled her eyes as Banshee was without a doubt the sister of Frenzy. Kin spotting Neji down on the field standing across from Naruko said "All of you hush. It's about to begin."

Neji with an arrogant smirk on his face was looking at Naruko. Said female had her eyes closed and was scrolling through the one billion ways she could put down Neji quickly but still get the message through. Most of these ways were lethal, and as much as she didn't like the arrogant prick, Konoha was going to need every person it had for the invasion, plus killing him might ruin her relationship with Ten-Ten and Hinata. Neji spotting her with her eyes closed laughed and asked "What's the matter looser, finally accepted the fact that Fate has decided this pitiful little battle in my favor."

Naruko hearing this felt her eyebrow start to twitch and could feel Bane wanting to rip the arrogant shit apart. Neji digging his grave deeper said "That little trick you pulled on that stupid Kumo whore will not work on me. I have found it's weakness."

Both of Naruko's eyebrows were now twitching and she could feel not only Bane's bloodlust growing, but could feel her own starting to manifest. Neji then putting the final nail in his coffin said "Once I defeat you my idiot cousin Hinata will realize that she cannot escape her fate and she will always be a weak little looser."

Naruko's bloodlust was now at full tilt and Bane was screaming for Neji's blood. Genma standing between the two could literally see the bloodlust coming from Naruko and wondered what in the nine hells was wrong with the Hyuga brat. He moving his senbon around asked "Are both of you ready?"

Neji nodding with an arrogant smirk on his face dropped into the taijutsu style of his clan. Naruko simply nodded. Genma spotting this started the match and jumped back as far as he could, knowing that this wasn't going to end well for the Hyuga kid. Naruko's eyes then snapped open and not only did Kin and Samui curse, but Kakashi started to swear so loud everyone around him was shocked, Haku started to pray, and Yugao closed her eyes. Ino curious asked "What's wrong with you guys?"

Kin, Samui, Kakashi, Haku and Yugao all said "That damn idiot has awakened the sleeping giant, as Naruko's bloodlust is fully awake now."

Sakura feeling her symbiote shiver felt fear creep down her spine as she said "Banshee say's Bane-sama has all of her bloodlust going also."

Kakashi hearing this turned to the bruised Gai and said "I'm sorry Gai but you're about to loose a student."

Everyone was curious to what he was talking about, before Naruko said "Emi, Mega Evolve."

Kin hearing this turned so white she was making Orochimaru look fair skinned by comparison. Emi appearing had a demented smirk on her face but quickly shifted into the form of a shiny dark mega Gengar. The hatred and malice rolling off of Emi now was making people shit their pants. Naruko with glowing rage filled teal eyes said "Emi, super size."

Emi cackling tripled in size until she was towering over the now very afraid Neji. Naruko then allowing Bane to slowly appear smirked and said in a voice that sent chills down everyone's spine " _ **Get ready Hyuga, we are about to show you a power like none before**_."

She then roared and Bane exploded into a form that was the same size as Emi. Things got worse when Bane and Emi literally started to fuse. When the fusion stopped what was towering over Neji would make all nine tailed beast whimper in fear. It was a huge eight armed beast with demonic glowing blue eyes and several rows of deadly sharp teeth. The long serrated forked tongue the creature had could be seen moving around and it was the same toxic color as Bane's. This massive monstrosity looked down at Neji with hungry eyes and said " _ **Behold thy instrument of death Hyuga Neji. I am Malice and you're about to take a one way trip to Funland!**_ "

Malice then roared and slammed her fist down on the ground. Everyone gained wide eyes when from the very ground huge towers of steel, concrete and iron rose from the ground with Neji standing in the middle of it. Malice laughing with malignant glee literally sunk into the ground and this demented music started to play sending chills down everyone's spines once more. Neji activating his doujutsu shit his pants as everything was made out of this dark black and purple chakra that literally screamed at him when he looked at it directly. He trembling with pure fear asked "What in the nine hells is this?"

He hearing demonic laughter turned and gained wide eyes spotting a demonic version of his father with blood soaked hands staring at him with hungry eyes. The manifestation smiling revealed his bloody not human teeth and said " **Oh my precious son. We're gonna play a game!** "

Neji taking several steps back was trembling in pure terror. His terror only grew when legions of dead branch Hyuga appeared and stared to slowly advance on him. He with fear gripping his soul threw up his arms and said "Stay back."

He didn't even notice Malice appear behind him holding a glowing and pulsing ball of darkness in her first pair of hands. Cackling she said " _ **Goodbye Hyuga! Dark Matter Rasengan!**_ "

The attack was then slammed on the unaware Neji and a huge cloud of smoke appeared blocking all view.

The crowd was in a state of shock, even the Hyuga clan, who were also terrified to the bone. Kiba holding the trembling Akamaru said "Holy shit."

Gaara actually feeling fear gulped and said "Comfort me mother."

Inside of him the false Shukaku was curled up in a ball whimpering in fear. Temari with pure fear on her face was not only worried about the plan, but was worried about her soul. Shikamaru for once wide awake said "Fuck this shit. I'm quitting as I refuse to face the troublesome to the 20th power monster down there."

Shino shaking his head said "Battling her is most illogical so I will forfeit."

Omoi having let his lollipop drop from his mouth knew that Kumo was about to loose three more of their powerful kunoichi. Karui was shocked at the pure power Naruko was showing and that she had used such an obviously powerful jutsu on a member of her village. Ten-Ten was hoping to Kami that Neji was still alive. Most of the civilians had their jaws scraping the ground. Mibiki Haruno, Sakura's mother was shocked as she knew Naruko and Bane were most likely powerful, but this was bordering on godly. Asuma with wide eyes and no cigarette in his mouth said "Fuck to the hell no. Shikamaru needs to forfeit."

Anko once again had hearts for eyes, but this time she was openly drooling at how damn sexy Naruko and Bane were. Kurenai with a dark blush on her face said "So hot."

Gai as white as snow said "Her youthfulness is unimaginable."

Lee on crutches said "How youthful."

Sakura with wide eyes said "In the name of Naruko-sama."

Kin shaking her head said "He's fucked."

Ino with her jaw scraping the ground was in complete and utter shock. Yugao still petting Nai and Kuro smiled as once again Naruko was showing her power. Samui nodding said "As cool as usual."

Kakashi sighed as Obito was now very worked up and ready for a fight. Haku smiling softly said "Just like fire Naruko-chan."

In the kage box, Sarutobi was sitting in his chair in utter shock as not only was Naruko demonstrating a mass show of her power, but had just revealed a new complete version of the Rasengan. Ay, the Raikage sitting beside Sarutobi smirked as with Naruko using all of this power, Yugito would be able to defeat her with ease. Orochimaru shivering wished he could get Naruko to his side. Yugito standing beside Bee could hear the Nibi telling her not to fight Naruko. Bee was making a blood oath with the Hachibi to never fight Naruko. Jiraiya hiding in the crowd was shocked that the Rasengan had been completed.

When the smoke finally cleared, a normal Naruko could be seen standing on the barely alive Neji with a smirking Emi sitting on said boy's head. Naruko turning to look at the wide eyed Genma asked "What are you waiting for?"

Genma shaking his head quickly said "Winner Naruko Otsutsuki of Konoha. Medics!"

Medics quickly rushed the field and grabbed Neji, who was then rushed to the hospital. Naruko turning around was about to head back up the steps when Genma said "Next battle is Naruto Otsutsuki vs Yugito Nii of Kumo."

Naruko stopping turned to Genma with confused eyes. Genma spotting said eyes said "This match is to settle the bet between Konoha and Kumo and to establish a new peace treaty. This match has been agreed upon by Hokage-sama and the Raikage."

Naruko hearing this sent a glare at the Kage box. Yugito getting down on the field looked at Naruko and said "I'm about to bring Samui-chan home."

Naruko hearing this rolled her eyes and dropped into a taijutsu stance. Genma spotting both of them ready started the battle. Yugito literally vanished to most of the eyes. Naruko barely being able to see Yugito move, ducked and tried to land a punch. Yugito dodged this and landed her own punch to Naruko's face. Naruko moving back slightly lashed out with a kick that connected with Yugito's stomach. Yugito sliding back herself growled and said "Lucky hit."

Naruko wiping her mouth glared and said "Funny I was about to say the same thing."

Both females then vanished and several sonic booms hit the arena as the two clashed. This went on for a while until Naruko delivered a devastating punch to Yugito's jaw, sending the woman crashing to the ground. Yugito standing up growled and said "Play time is over."

She then roared and to many shock literally transformed into a miniature version of the Nibi. Naruko spotting this knew it was time to DNA Digivolve. She pushing her energy through her said "Two can play that game."

Her body then exploded into light, code and energy. Everyone was wondering what she was doing until a melodic voice said " **Naruko DNA Digivolve to…-!?** "

The light then got bigger and started to take a form. When it all died down standing there was what looked a black dragon with three horns, with two of said horns being near where the ears were supposed to be. Spikes could be seen jutting out of each of it's shoulders. It was much taller than what Yugito had transformed into, but it's eyes couldn't be seen yet. The voice then said " **Symbiote Black GeoGreymon!** "

When it finished the eyes finally appeared and the civilians gasped as the eyes were three tomoe sharingan. It then roared and set it's eyes on Yugito who actually dashed forward to attack. Too bad for her Naruko was much faster and stronger than she looked. She literally vanished and a appeared feet in the air. She then unleashed a torrent of black flames that hit Yugito dead on. Before Yugito could even react, Naruko landed and grabbed Yugito. Tossing her into the air she activated her Synchronize release and gave herself the wings of Charizard. Shooting into the air she grabbed Yugito and flew high into the air. She then took off and literally spun around the world 9 times. She then appearing high above the arena started to spin as she brought the now full form Nibi hurtling towards the arena. She then crashed into the arena, and everyone was shocked that it hadn't been damaged at all. Smoke filled the air and when it cleared, Ay's jaw scraped the ground. The reason why. A normal Naruko could be seen standing tall over the unconscious form of Yugito. Genma feeling nothing but awe said "Winner Naruko Otsutsuki."

Naruko hearing this shook her entire body and then slowly walked up the steps. When she got up two the crowd erupted in applause amazed by the sheer power she showed. Naruko gaining a small smile said "It's too damn bad, I'm too fucking good."

 **TTJOD "Don't forget to review and leave some feedback. As previously stated if you don't have anything positive to say or some constructive criticism don't say anything. As always my fellow true believers and loyal followers remember that if you're surrounded by the enemy just throw your head back and howl as they will come. When they do come just FOLLOW THE JACKALS!"**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yo it's TTJOD here with the 9th chapter of Tigers and Sharks. This chapter is the beginning of the invasion and reveal of Banshee. We also get to see some Naruko vs Gaara action along with the first of many flirtatious encounters with the true bijuu. Yes Naruko is going to get all 10 of the true Tailed beast, but Shinju is going to take a very long time. Gaining true Kyuubi is going to require Naruko to defeat the false Nine tails. The last line is a tip of the hat to the Ultimate Spider-man game were you can switch between Spider-man and Venom.**

 **PPD "Anarchy makes her first appearance next chapter and yes all of the fusion Symbiote are going to come back, as they're Bane fused with someone or something, this includes chakra from true bijuu. If you need to put Bane on a scale picture the second form like Agent Venom, the next form like Juggernaut or She-Hulk but a little taller and the third form as tall as Kisame. The form she used to transport them back is equal in size to a bijuu."**

 **Lucy "We had Karin create the genjutsu that Kabuto did in canon because we wanted her to be introduced early so we can adjust her Symbiote form plus she can technically be the heir to the Uzumaki clan. Remember to PM us with suggestions or questions and we will get back to you as soon as possible."**

 **"** _Just because you're screaming for more. Attention doesn't mean I will waste my time. So hold your breath and swim underneath the Ice!_ **"-Dive In by Pierce The Veil**

 **Chapter 9: Invasion and Cry of the Banshee!**

Naruko walking into the competitors box, ignored Ten-Ten's glare, as she had other things on her already heavy mind. Apparently after this damn invasion by the snake faced bastard she would have to deal with another female slave, and if what Bane was telling her true, a female with one of those kami forsaken false bijuu. Speaking of false bijuu she set her eyes of Gaara, who held the false Shukaku. Suddenly everything went a sandy brown. Blinking she turned each direction wondering what was going on when suddenly the true Shukaku appeared in front of her with a very sultry smile on her face that made Naruko blush. Shukaku strutting towards the blushing Naruko leaned forward giving Naruko a perfect view of her ample breast and said " **About time Kaguya-sama allowed us to see you**."

She then licking her lips circled Naruko like a hungry shark and said " **Got to say, I thought you were cute as a boy, now you're sinfully gorgeous.** "

She laughed as the blush on Naruko's face somehow got darker. She was about to move her hands to Naruko's breast when Shinju's voice said " **Shukaku!** "

The true tailed beast pouting withdrew her hands and said " **Alright enough playing around. It has been decided by the true tailed beast that since you have part of us inside of you already, we'd might as well as inhabit your body. The rules would be for each false bijuu you defeated you'd gain one of us, but you just defeated the false Nibi, so right now you get a two for one special**."

Naruko hearing this blinked wondering what Shukaku was talking about until she felt two things she was easily able to identify as large breast be pressed up against her back. She feeling someone lick her ear heard a voice ten times more sultry and seductive as Kin, Ino, Yugao or even that crazy snake lady say " **My darling little sister is so right. You are sinfully gorgeous and I can't wait to see what you hide behind your symbiote**."

Naruko now crimson could see the annoyed look on Shukaku's face. The one tails said " **Meet my new roommate and elder sister Matatabi otherwise known as the Nibi-no-Nekomata,** "

Naruko separating herself from Matatabi turned and asked "So are the both of you going to be living inside of me now?"

Shukaku nodding said " **Sure are.** "

Naruko sighing asked "What benefits do I receive from the two of you?"

Matatabi smirking said " **Your sexy factor is boosted by a million and your sex drive becomes insatiable. Plus your fire affinity becomes stronger and if you train hard enough access to my full form**."

Naruko blushing turned to the jealous Shukaku and asked the same question. Shukaku coughing said " **You gain the magnet release, sand release and access to my full form, which by the way is ten times more powerful than that weak fake bijuu form that insomniac has. Plus unlike my prude sisters I am ready and willing to give you some TLC Naruko-sama**."

Naruko turned beat red hearing this and said "I should get back to the finals before I miss something."

She then faded away from what she would soon come to realize was a portion of her mindscape. Both bijuu at first were smirking until Matatabi remembered that her little sister had just called her a prude. She releasing killing intent gained a sickly sweet smile on her face as she asked " **What did you call me you over sized rat?** "

Shukaku releasing her own killing intent glared at sister and said " **I called you a prude you over sized pussy**."

Matatabi hearing this unleashed her claws and launched at her sister, who created a baseball out of sand and swung at her sister.

Naruko would blink on the outside and gain wide eyes as Ten-Ten had apparently lost to Temari, Shikamaru and Shino had both quit, and Omoi had quit, leaving her, Karui and Gaara. Looking down at the field she could see that it was Gaara vs Karui and the girl was giving her all, but the insane false container was countering all of her attacks with his sand. Karui actually realizing this sighed and said "I surrender."

Genma nodding knew that the girl was doing the right thing, because later thanks to the bet she would be servicing Naruko and she would need her legs and arms and well she would need her entire body for that. Genma spotting said female appear down on the field and feeling the bloodlust leaking from the suna boy knew things were about to go down and the invasion that everyone was prepped for was about to happen. Naruko settling into the fighting style she learned from Kakashi clicked her teeth and ignored the crowd's gasp when Akane appeared standing beside her coated in flames. Gaara spotting Akane laughed and said "Your pet will not help you, mother will bathe in your blood."

Naruko said nothing but everyone could feel her chakra building up. Genma starting the match moved back just in time for Naruko to explode forward. Naruko with flames for eyes said "Here it comes."

She then landed a ground shaking punch to Gaara's jaw. Smoke filled the air from said punch. When it cleared a lot of people gasped spotting Gaara standing there with most of his sand armor shattered and on the ground. He with a demented smirk on his face said "That punch tickled."

He then roared with insanity and tried to punch Naruko, who at the last second dodged the attack and unleashed a kick that not only made Gaara move back, but sent out a wave of flames. Gaara laughing summoned a ton of sand and lifting his hands sent them at Naruko. She spotting this nodded to Akane who barked and unleashed a stream of fire that not only rivaled the sand heading towards Naruko, but easily overcame it. This caused a cloud of smoke to kick up and when it cleared everyone, including Gaara was shocked to find a huge wall of glistening glass where the sand had been. Naruko standing beside Akane took a deep breath in, dropped her center of gravity and hoped what she was about to do worked. She started to channel a massive amount of energy through her body. She then started to slowly swirl her hands in the air. She feeling the power gathering started to focus the energy into a form. She feeling it get bigger and bigger nodded to Akane who howled and unleashed a steady flame into her energy. Naruko opening her eyes smiled as her idea had worked and she now had a very powerful attack in her hand. She looking at the madly smirking Gaara said "Take this you sand covered insomniac."

She then vanished for two seconds and appeared directly in front of the wide eyed Gaara. She slamming her ball of energy into him said " **Shinku Hadoken**!"

Gaara erupted in a pillar of flames and his pained screams could be heard all the way in Kumo. Gaara flying backwards from the pillar was to the people from Suna's shock covered in his own blood and missing much of his left arm. Gaara shaking looked down and asked "Blood? Is this my Blood?"

Naruko ignoring as the glass shattered behind her was about to say something when white feathers started to rain down. She instantly surged her chakra to not only dispel the genjutsu but reveal the caster. Spotting a red haired girl with glasses she quickly said "Emi drag her into the void and Akane have Hera guard her along with Kenshin."

Akane barking jumped into the air as the wide eyed girl was literally dragged into a swirling black mess, kicking and screaming at that. Naruko then setting her eyes back on Gaara wasn't surprised to find the freak gone. She sniffing the air could tell that Temari and Kankuro had escaped with the man. Naruko spotting Genma engaged in battle with the man she knew killed Hayate, lifted up her arm and said "This is for Yu-chan and Hayate-san."

She then unleashed a concentrated beam of blue ki that not only destroyed Baki's heart, but slowly destroyed the rest of him. She ignored how this had gained all of the enemy attention on her. She closed her eyes as the sand and sound ninja rushed towards her, many thinking that as a group they could take her. The fools never saw the smirk that appeared on her face or the shadow crawling over the ground. Suddenly every single sand and sound ninja dropped to the ground dead, claw marks littering their bodies. The shadow then rose up in front of Naruko and slowly took form. It was revealed to be a symbiote. This symbiote was jade green in color and had several blade like appendages, with the most prominent looking ones being on the fingers and elbows. It had bright pink tendrils coming from it's head looking much like hair. In the middle of it's chest a bright pink spider symbol could be seen. The most terrifying thing about this symbiote was that it was three times the size of Naruko and seemed to have a metallic glow. The beast then roared and said " **We are Banshee!** "

Naruko laughing let Bane appear and increased the size until it was towering over Banshee. She opening the mouth to reveal the tongue said " _ **Banshee you and Frenzy are to kill every sand and sound ninja in the village and keep the villagers safe**_ _._ "

Banshee nodding licked her lips when Frenzy landed coated in the blood of several sand ninja. Bane feeling Calamity and Disorder at the front lines shook her head knowing that those two were dropping enemies likes files. She shifting her head could feel Salvage and Blight cutting down summons and idiots who were doing the summoning. She then feeling the false bijuu heading away from the village shook her head and said " _ **No you don't.**_ "

She then gained wings and took to the skies.

Sarutobi in the purple barrier that Orochimaru had set up along with Ay shed the kage robes and said "I knew this was coming my foolish student."

Orochimaru hearing this chuckled and said "You always did know what I was planning."

Ay shedding his clothes said "You're going down Orochimaru."

The snake like man chuckling said "No it is you two fools who are going down."

He then to the shock and disgust of the two Kage spat out what looked like a small body. Their eyes widened when the body stood up to reveal Danzo Shimura. Orochimaru chuckling at their wide eyes said "I know you noticed his rather subtle disappearance."

Sarutobi growling said "It was you who kidnapped he and the elders twelve years ago."

Orochimaru laughing said "Yes and they have long since been dead. The one's that's this pathetic village have been living with were replicates, just like the one in front of you."

Ay growling said "You sick nasty, twisted snake bastard."

Orochimaru chuckling said "The fun is just beginning Ay-kun."

He then spat out three more bodies and Ay blanched as Orochimaru had just spat out the other two elders and his long lost missing brother. Sarutobi knowing about said brother growled and said "You monster."

Orochimaru chuckling said "We're still not done sensei."

He then to the shock of Ay blurred through handsigns and when he finished Sarutobi blanched, knowing said handsigns. He wanted to rush to stop his foolish student, but was attacked by Danzo. Shaking his head he cursed and said "Damn."

Orochimaru finishing his jutsu laughed as not one, not two, not three, no not even four coffins rose from the ground. Six forsaken coffins rose from the ground. Ay with wide eyes finally recognized the jutsu. Orochimaru laughing with demented glee said "Prepare for a reunion like none other."

Five of the six coffins then opened while the sixth one crumbled into dust. It didn't matter though as the five people Orochimaru had managed to bring back to life, made not only Sarutobi blanch, but Ay, the anbu watching outside of the barrier, and Jiraiya who was trying to figure the barrier out. Standing there was Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Kushina Uzumaki, Mikoto Uchiha and the 3rd Raikage. Ay gulping as his father gave him an angry look said "Fuck me sideways."

Sarutobi shaking his head said "Things just went from bad to horrible."

Ay gulping again was about to say something sarcastic, when suddenly both Kushina and Mikoto grabbed their heads and held them like they were in pain. Suddenly all the cracks on both women vanished, and they became hole again, meaning that they were truly alive. Kushina shaking her head asked "What the hell happened?"

Mikoto shaking her own head said "I have the worst headache."

Both women blinked hearing each other's voices. Turning they both gained wide eyes and shouted "KUSHINA/MIKOTO-CHAN!"

They then hugged each other ignoring everything else around them. Sarutobi sweat dropping said "As much as I would like to let you two enjoy your reunion we have more pressing matters to attend to."

Both women hearing his voice quickly dashed beside him and gained serious faces. Kushina was about to ask him what was going on when the most unusual sound filled the air. This sound was not only loud, but it was shrill and made many people fall to their knees. Sarutobi being one of said people was holding his actually bleeding ears. Looking up he couldn't' stop the smile that appeared on his face as the pseudo elders along with the long lost son of the Raikage screamed and literally turned into piles of smoldering goop. Orochimaru spotting this snarled and asked "What the hell did you do sensei?"

Sarutobi was about to answer when several thuds could be heard. All heads turned to the barrier and Orochimaru blanched as literally standing on the barrier was Calamity and Disorder, both female symbiote covered in the blood of their enemies. They were quickly joined by Blight and Salvage who were using their elemental affinities in junction with their specials skill to try and destroy the barrier. Orochimaru trembling asked "What in the nine hells?"

Sarutobi chuckling said "That damn girl never did listen to a word I said."

Ay looking at them asked "What are they?"

Sarutobi noticing that everyone was listening for this answer smirked and said "They are members of Konoha's most powerful, yet most diverse family."

Orochimaru hearing this narrowed his eyes and hissed "What family are you talking about."

Sarutobi dropping into a battle ready stance said "You should know my foolish student, after all it was your foolishness that helped create the leader and matriarch of said family."

Orochimaru hearing this snarled and said "The Kyuubi brat."

Kushina hearing this blinked and said "What the hell are you talking about snake face, my son is not a matriarch."

Ay now dropping into a fighting stance smirked and said "Ah I see, so that's the very quickly becoming famous Symbiote Release."

Sarutobi chuckling said "That's the base for it."

Kushina confused asked "What the hell is the Symbiote release?"

Mikoto looking at Blight asked "Why does that thing remind me of Kakashi?"

Sarutobi shaking his head said "If we survive this battle I'll tell you everything you two need to know."

Kushina hearing this nodded, while Mikoto activating her sharingan said "Deal."

Orochimaru pissed tossed the special kunai into the revived kage and said "Attack."

The kage did as they were ordered.

Bane and Naruko landing in a clearing where the scent of the false bijuu was coming from found her target. The now fully functional mini tailed beast was towering over the dead body of what she could barely recognize as Shino Aburame and Kankuro. This made Bane and Naruko growl as the bastard had killed his own brother in a homicidal rage. She then caught the scent of Temari not far away, perfectly fine. Naruko feeling the mini false tailed beast set it's eyes on her could actually hear both of her new tenants growling at the thing. It then said " **You will prove my existence Uzumaki**."

Bane letting her tongue come out felt her eyes start to glow as she said " _ **I'm going to make you wish you had never come to my village you wanna be tailed beast**_."

She then roared and to Gaara's horror multiple weapons literally started to fall from the sky and she seemed to triple in size, and gain a pair of arms. Bane now in full form snarled and said one thing that made the watching Temari shiver. Bane said " **HUNGER!** "

 **TTJOD "Alright guys and girls remember to leave a review and as previously stated if you don't have anything positive or constructive criticism don't say anything. If you're having trouble finding the path out of the darkness, just listen closely as they will lead you out. Always FOLLOW THE JACKALS!"**


	10. Chapter 10

"Get Ready to settle the score! Get ready to face the floor! Because it's time to remember it(war) This is war and it's on tonight. So get up and fight. Get up fight. You're had all of your life to run and hide. Now step up, now step 's Do This!"- War(Street Fighter) by Sick Puppies.

 **Chapter 10 : Invasion Pt 2, and Bijuu vs Ultimate Symbiote.**

Back in the village, or to be more precise the academy Banshee and Frenzy were moving at full tilt protecting the academy and it's residents. Well most of the residents. Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon were actually using their pokemon and prank skills to defeat threats to the academy. Banshee stabbing a Oto kunoichi through the stomach, opened her gaping maw and bit the still alive kunoichi's head off. Frenzy moving like a flash of lightning was stabbing through opponents left and right ignoring when her victims fell. Banshee noticing all of the sand ninja surrounding the three kids, opened her mouth and unleashed a high pitched and internal organ rupturing wail that brought the sand ninja to the ground. Konohamaru spotting this said "Ken use **Ember**."

Ken barking unleashed several flames that burned the already in pain sand ninja. Moegi spotting a group of sound ninja heading towards Frenzy said "Lily use **Water Gun!** "

Lily nodding shot out several drops of water that knocked the sound ninja on their ass. Udon pushing up his glasses said "Ryu finish this up with **headbutt**.."

Ryu nodding slammed his rock hard head against the sound and sand ninja either killing them or knocking them slam out. Frenzy and Banshee spotting all of the threats taken out faded into the forms of Samui and Sakura. Samui with her usual cool and calm face said "You did well Sakura-san."

Sakura with a bloodthirsty look on her face bowed and said "Thank you for the praise Samui-sama."

Samui shaking her head clicked her teeth and watched as Rai, Hera and Gigan appeared, all three coated in blood. She smiling at this reached out and petted all three. She felling Rai nuzzle her hand said "You're such a cool boy."

Rai hearing this let out his noise. Konohamaru with a big smile on his face hugged Ken and said "You did awesome boy."

Ken wagging his tail barked being very proud. Moegi nuzzling Lily said "You're not only adorable but strong."

Lily hearing this nuzzled Moegi back. Udon patting Ryu on the head said "Strong just like a dragon."

Ryu puffed out his chest hearing this. Iruka having seen this all was shocked and awed by what had just happened.

Back at the barrier Orochimaru was pissed the hell off as his plans were not going right as both of the smiling demons were now fully alive and helping his former sensei and the Raikage. Granted the 1st and 2nd hokage were still taking it to his old sensei, but the 3rd raikage was having a hell of a lot of trouble with Ay, Kushina and Mikoto. Another thing that was pissing him off was the symbiotes pounding on the barrier like it wasn't supposed to burn them alive. He didn't like that none of his summons had appeared yet, or that the one tails hadn't made it's appearance. He growling said "Stupid Kyuubi brat."

That's when he felt a ton of demonic chakra flood the area. Smirking he turned and laughed when the false one tails appeared in all of it's glory. His laughter stopped when suddenly a monstrous roar topped the one the one tails let out. All eyes widened when in the exact spot where the one tails was a massive creature appeared. This creature looked draconic in nature, but the multiple arms it had threw that perception out of the window. The most chilling thing about this creature was that it was putting out twice as much demonic chakra as the false one tails. Orochimaru wondering what the hell this thing was blanched when it said " _ **We are Anarchy!**_ "

That's when the spider symbol he was getting very tired of appeared on it's back. He growling said "Damn you kyuubi brat."

Sarutobi having felt both of his sensei stop looked at the named Anarchy and was in a state of pure shock. Ay, Kushina and Mikoto all holding the hand of the 3rd Raikage were as shocked as him, but Kushina was the one who asked "What in the name of Kami is that thing?"

Ay shocked beyond anything he had ever felt before said "Damn."

The 1st and 2nd actually shivered feeling the pure aura of death coming off of Anarchy, while the 3rd Raikage wondered if Anarchy belonged to Kumo, as surely something that powerful could only belong to in his mind the strongest village.

Outside of the barrier the anbu had their jaws scraping the ground spotting the false one tails and Anarchy. One of said anbu shaking his head said "Damn I think with her in the village we're the strongest hidden village."

Another anbu giving him a blank look said "No shit Sherlock."

The other two anbu quickly agreed with the commander. Calamity still pounding on the barrier smirked and said " **Bane is strongest there is**."

Inside of Calamity Kin was searching for her only friend still alive in Oto. She then spotting Tayuya helping keep the barrier up knew that the snake faced bastard had most likely lied to the girl to get her to help. Disorder pounding on the barrier licked her lips and said " **Bane is sexy.** "

Inside of Disorder, Haku with a heavy blush on her face was trying to come up with a way to get through the barrier and help Hokage-sama. Blight creating several lightning blades and using her sharingan was trying to break through the barrier. Inside of Blight Kakashi had come up with a plan to get through the barrier but it was risky as hell. Salvage slamming her flame covered fist down on the barrier was also firing high powered water jutsu from her mouth at the barrier, trying her best to break it. Inside of Salvage Yugao was wondering if Naruko actually had limit because from what she was feeling Naruko was a Kami forsaken god. She was also wondering why this turned her on so much.

Anko standing beside the barrier once again had hearts for eyes spotting Anarchy as she knew without a doubt that it was Naruko in another of her awesome symbiote jutsu. Kurenai with a heavy blush on her face was trying and failing to focus on finding any enemies that hadn't been dealt with by Calamity, Disorder, Frenzy, Salvage, Blight, and Banshee. She also wondered what her symbiote would be named, that is if she liked someone younger than her like that or had the nerve to be in a relationship with someone who was basically a princess, and the sister to the three goddess of creation. Asuma taking a drag from his cigarettes was standing guard over his three students, and wondering if he should step his game up with Kurenai or not. Gai had the biggest smile on his face as his new eternal rival, Obito the Dark Raichu was knocking down enemy left and right with sparks coming from his cheeks and a bloody smirk on his face. Said Raichu jumping on an enemy started to repeatedly punch the poor soul's head until it actually caved in. Lee was being guarded by to his shock the Hyuga clan. Hanabi and Hiashi being the main ones had their Byakugan activated and were ready to strike down any threats against Lee or Konoha. Shikamaru looking at Anarchy sighed and said "Troublesome women and their troublesome transformations."

Chouji munching on his bag of chips was awed by the sheer power he could feel radiating off of Anarchy. Ino was just standing still in shock at what was happening and what she had witnessed Sakura transform into.

Anarchy standing in front of the false one tails could feel the real Shukaku pumping her energy into her form, which is why she felt like she could take on the world and win. She feeling Shukaku about to attack, roared and to it's shock summoned a shield made out of blue flames. She smirked knowing that this shield was most likely a present from Matatabi. She roaring again sent her tentacle like hands towards the false one tails and wasn't surprised when the thing knocked her hands away. Smirking she opened her mouth and unleashed a gigantic stream of jet black fire that made the false one tails scream in pure agony as the flames tried to consume it. Anarchy still unleashing the flames added some lighting to the attack and transformed her tentacles into actual hands. She latching onto the false Shukaku increased the power of her attack making the little rat scream in more agony and put up a very good struggle trying to break free. Too bad for it, Anarchy wasn't having it and increased the intensity of her attack. The false Shukaku screaming slammed it's hands down on the ground which created a huge tidal wave that made Anarchy let it go.

Anarchy growling watched as the false bijuu tried to crawl away. She roaring grabbed the beast by it's legs and pulled it kicking and screaming back towards her. She opening her maw once more this timed unleashed a pure blast of cryogenic ice that made the false one tails scream very loudly. Smirking she took a deep breath in and unleashed a huge blizzard that literally almost froze the one tails solid. She then watched as the idiotic beast, shattered and jumped high into the air. It landing several feet back beat it's chest and fired several balls of air at Anarchy. She laughing slapped the balls away and unleashed several balls of ice, that the sand rat dodged. She growled not liking this and sent her arms once again at the beast, who somehow managed to dodge her arms. Growling she blurred forward and before the false bijuu could even blink a super powered fist was lodged into it's gut. Anarchy turning her other appendages into tentacles wrapped them around the bijuu and started to rapidly punch the sand covered rat in the gut, ignoring the fact that with each punch the rat was lifting higher and higher into the air. She letting go of the rat, summoned the signature Uzumaki chains and wrapped them around the bijuu. She then surging ice, lightning, and fire chakra through her body , watched as the chains gained spear heads and slammed into the pseudo bijuu. This attack made the beast scream out in agony and it actually said " **It hurts!** "

Anarchy smirking slammed her chains down, ignoring when the bijuu crashed into the ground and once again screamed in agony. Laughing she withdrew her chains and said " _ **I'm gonna make you my eternal playmate.**_ " She then unleashed a ground shaking monstrous roar that made Temari shiver once more.

Back in the barrier Orochimaru was now cursing his luck to the very pits of hell. Not only was his sensei fairing far better than he had planned, but the 3rd Raikage was getting his ass handed to him by the two fully alive smiling demons. His plans to use the container from suna was fucking failing as the damn Kyuubi brat was going toe to toe with in, and from what he could tell winning. All of his troops had been taken down by the damn abominations pounding on the barrier, and to make matters worse he couldn't feel the connection he had established with Kabuto or Sasuke anymore. He then felt a very cold shiver run down his spine. He couldn't help but wonder why. His eyes then widened feeling his connections to the 1st and 2nd break. He quickly rushing towards the 3rd Raikage blanched as his sensei literally pulled the soul out of the dead body and pulled it into him. Sarutobi having summoned Sakira had sealed not only his two sensei, but had just sealed the 3rd Raikage and planned on doing the same to his foolish student. He planned on ending Orochimaru's tyranny and stopping the senseless violence he always caused. He dashing toward his student, had to move at the last second as once again Danzo, the two elders and the long lost son of the 3rd Raikage had made an appearance. Sighing he said "It seems as this battle will have to last a little longer."

Orochimaru wiping his mouth said "I will not be perishing today sensei no matter what you try."

Sarutobi snorting said "Even if I die today Orochimaru, konoha will survive as the will of fire burns brightly in the younger generations."

Orochimaru snorting said "Not this bullshit again sensei." He laughing said "It matters now as this village will be destroyed anyway."

Sarutobi was about to say something, when Danzo and the elders were suddenly dropped like flies. All eyes turned and widened spotting Blight, Salvage, Calamity and Disorder now in the area. Blight standing to her full height moved in front of Sarutobi and allowed her had to fade, revealing a face that made Kushina and Mikoto gasp. Kakashi letting his eyes land on Sakira said "Hokage-sama most threats to the village have been wiped out."

Sarutobi chuckling said "I noticed Kakashi."

Salvage then allowed her head to fade to reveal Yugao who asked "Are you alright Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi shaking his head said "No, but I will be after we take down Orochimaru."

Calamity spotting Orochimaru growled and allowed her face to fade reveal the snarling visage of Kin who hissed "How dare you attack this wonderful village you sniveling piece of dog shit."

Orochimaru spotting her hissed and said "I should have left in you in the street where I found you, you useless whore."

Disorder now pissed let her face fade to reveal Haku with actually glowing blue eyes as she hissed "Don't you dare talk about my sister like that you worthless snake."

Orochimaru was about to say something when he was punched clear across the barrier. He getting up was about to wipe his mouth when he was literally yanked forward and a jaw shattering punch was connected to his face. This punch sent him flying clear across the roof and made him crash hard into a tree. He getting up with wobbly legs looked up and gained wide eyes spotting Banshee and Frenzy standing in front of him, with Banshee having a tentacle slowly return to her. Frenzy allowing her face to retreat revealed the cold look of Samui who said "You will not speak to my fellow vassal like that Pedomaru."

Orochimaru hissed hearing this name. Banshee allowing her face to fade to reveal the smirking Sakura. Sakura laughing said "Naruko-sama is the greatest there is and you are nothing but scum."

Orochimaru hissing knew he was well outnumbered now, but he still thought that he could win, as the one tails hadn't been defeated yet and it could still crush Konoha. That is until he and everyone else heard a gigantic boom and the ground literally shook. All eyes turned in the direction of said boom and eyes widened spotting a mushroom cloud hanging over where the one tails and Anarchy had been fighting.

(A Few minutes earlier with Anarchy and Pseudo One tails)

Anarchy beating on the one tails like it had stole something, was having fun but knew it was about time to wrap this battle up. She sending all of her tentacles at the beast, trapped it. She then tossing it high into the air opened her mouth wide to reveal Naruko in a crouched position, with her hands cupped. Naruko had some webbing of the symbiote coating her entire body. Her eyes were glowing purple as she said "I'm about to end your filthy life you wanna be bijuu."

She then started to charge an enormous amount of power into her hands. This energy once again started to form a ball and it kept growing until the glow from it took up all of Anarchy's mouth. Pseudo Shukaku spotting and feeling this attack, opened up his mouth and started to charge his own attack, this one being the signature attack of the tailed beast. Naruko feeling this, didn't have to move as both the tailed beast residing inside of her got pissed at this. The both of them instantly poured their chakra into her and she literally felt both of her eyes shift into the eyes of each bijuu. She then felt Anarchy get bigger. Naruko overflowing with power finished charging up her attack and roared "Take this you stupid sand rat. **Metsu Hadoken!** "

Anarchy then unleashed gigantic dark purple attack that clashed with the tailed beast ball the false Shukaku released. The two attacks clashed and it looked about equal, that is until Naruko activated her gift from Sago started to convert the very air into more energy. She then pushed all of said energy into her attack and couldn't stop the smirk that appeared on her face when it started to overtake the tailed beast bomb. When the attack completely overpowered the tailed beast bomb, she finally witnessed the look of fear in the false tailed beast eyes, as it was consumed by one of the most powerful attacks she had ever thought of. The attack hit the false bijuu dead on and the backlash from the attack sent Anarchy flying into the air. She broke down back into just Bane, who broke down into Naruko, who activated the synchronize release and summoned a pair of wings. She catching wind in said wings looked down at the defeated Gaara, and summoning her sword dropped to the ground. She decided that the false tailed beast either need to be removed from Gaara, or sealed in something else. Since her blade, which she had named Akatosh, was made with the fang of the goddess of demons Yami, otherwise known as Sango, could destroy and purge demons she decided to purge Gaara's body of the one tails and possibly absorb the insane piece of shit.

She pointing her obsidian blade down crashed down and stabbed it right through Gaara's stomach. He screamed very loudly as the false bijuu was ripped from his body and silence finally hit his head. Seconds later he was sleeping peacefully like a baby. Naruko standing tall swung her sword around and attached it to her hip. She wasn't worried about Temari as she had summoned Emi to drag the sand kunoichi into the pocket dimension. Standing up she jumped into the air heading directly for not only konoha, but the barrier.

Inside of said barrier Orochimaru knew that his plans were in pieces as not only had his troops been slaughtered, but the one tails had been taken down, and his revived kage had been sealed inside the belly of the shinigami. Add in that both the smiling demons were fully alive and helping his sensei, and he was royally screwed. The only good thing was that his sensei was going to die. He blinked when said person came running towards him. Sarutobi with a determined look in his eyes grabbed Orochimaru and started to pull with all his might. Orochimaru screamed as an excruciating pain hit his body. He trying to figure out where this pain was coming from. He opened his eyes and somehow turned even whiter spotting the fucking shinigami behind Sarutobi. He quickly realized what the old man was trying to do and started to fight, with desperation to get himself free. Sarutobi chuckling said "This is the end for you foolish student."

He then started to pull Orochimaru's soul out. Orochimaru screaming could feel said item being slowly pulled out of him and he didn't like it one bit. He then remembering his special sword flicked his fingers and smirked when it came soaring towards Sarutobi. He growled when Samui and Yugao both in symbiote form blocked his sword. He moving his fingers could see it struggling in their grips. He gained a happy smile when it wiggled out of their grips and headed directly for his sensei's back. Sarutobi grunted when the blade pierced directly through him. Shutting one eye he said "This will not stop me as I will rid the world of your wickedness."

He then with all of the strength in his body started to drag out Orochimaru's soul even faster. He knew thought that he would never be able to completely drag Orochimaru's soul out, so instead he settled for dragging the arms of his foolish and treacherous student out. Orochimaru spotting this screamed and watched as his arms were dragged into Sarutobi's stomach, and said man's soul was dragged into the Shinigami's stomach. Screaming in rage Orochimaru signaled to the sound four to drop the barrier. They did so and instantly Tayuya was swallowed up by a portal of darkness as Trouble appeared. Two of the other guards were then killed by Kakashi and Haku. He leaning on the last snarled and said "Get me out of here."

Kidomaru nodding took off running with his master. The anbu who didn't rush to Sarutobi's side chased after the two but were quickly sidelined by some still alive sand ninja. Yugao tending to Sarutobi had tears streaming down her face as she said "Don't you dare die on us Hokage-sama."

The others soon gathered around the smiling and dying old man. He laughing looked towards Jiraiya and said "As my last will I'm naming Tsunade Senju as my successor. I want you and whoever you pick to go find her Jiraiya."

The toad sage nodding said "You got it sensei."

Just then Naruko landed. She spotting Sarutobi laid out on the ground rushed him. Her eyes widened spotting the same seal that used to be on her stomach on his. She instantly knew what this meant and tears started pouring from her eyes. She dropping to her knees beside him felt Bane start to cry, as her very soul started to weep at the lost of the person who pretty much raised her. Naruko shut her eyes as her sorrow crashed down on her. She hearing thunder cry above her knew this was sign from her big sister. Opening her eyes she threw her head back and screamed out in pure grief. She wasn't alone as everyone on the roof started to cry at the lost of the Sarutobi Hiruzen, Konoha's 3rd Hokage and to many the grandfather they all needed.

 **Review to tell us what you think. Remember to Follow the Jackals!**


	11. Chapter 11

**"** _ **Gravity pulls me in. Further from my skin. I run but my feet don't touch the ground. If you're letting go. Let me go slowly. If you're letting go. Lay me down softly. Smoked out the back room. To get rid of the scent of you. It's been this way, I stay this way since June**_!"- **Letting Go by Mayday Parade**

 **Chapter 11: Funerals, Speed Force and Tayuya**

That night Naruko in the Otsutsuki mansion had her face buried in the dress of Susanoo as tears poured from her eyes. Susanoo rubbing her youngest sister's back said "It was his time dear sister and nothing you could've done would have stopped that."

Naruko feeling immense sorrow said "He didn't have to die, he should've let the others take care of that snake faced bastard."

Susanoo shaking her head said "From what you have told me we both know he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he had done that."

Naruko hearing this sobbed harder into Susanoo's dress knowing that her big sister was right and the old man would never have let that happen. Susanoo rubbing small comforting circles in Naruko's back could see Kin and Samui standing at the door, along with her sister's new vassals. All 5 females had sad looks on their faces, with Kin holding a box of tissues for her master. Susanoo looking back down at her sister said "I would love to stay and comfort you my darling sister, but I have duties, but I leave you in the capable hands of your vassals."

She then placing a gentle kiss on Naruko's forehead vanished in a swirl of rain. Kin walking into the room with the tissues wanted to squeal when Naruko instantly latched onto her, but pushed the urge down as her master was not about to have sex with her, but needed to be comforted and as her vassal she would happily do so. Kin hugging Naruko back said "It's okay Naruko-sama let out your grief and sorrow on me."

Naruko hearing this instantly buried her head in Kin's cleavage and was soon heavily weeping. Kin rubbing circles in Naruko's back turned to Samui and with her eyes asked Samui to fix Naruko some ramen. Samui nodding pushed Yugito and Karui forward and whispered " _You two can't cook to save your lives, so like Kin you will comfort our master in whatever way she desires._ "

She and Mabui then left the room to make Naruko some ramen. Karui sighing walked forward and said "I am here for you to let your grief out on also Naruko-sama."

Yugito sighing and knowing that she lost and was now Naruko's slave stepped forward and said "You can cry on me mistress and I will do my best to comfort you."

Naruko crying into Kin, heard both females but didn't really register what they had said, as all she could feel was grief and sorrow.

The next day at the funeral of those who died during the invasion Naruko holding Konohamaru in her arms could feel him crying into the dress she had decided to wear for this occasion. It wasn't black like everyone else had on, no it was a bright orange with blue flowers going down a white stream. She was wearing this dress in remembrance of the man who basically raised her. The bright orange was in memory of the day he purchased her first jacket, back when she was still Naruto. She like the others had already said her remarks about him and had laid a bouquet of black roses on his coffin. She was still sad, but now she was more pissed at the snake faced bastard than anything else. She wanted to personally send his sick and twisted ass to hell, and on a one way trip at that. She cutting her eyes down to the sobbing Konohamaru, sighed and said "Stop your crying Kono, I promise to avenge our jiji and mount that snake's head on my wall."

Konohamaru hearing this looked up at her with teary eyes and asked "You promise?"

She smiling softly at him held out her pinky finger and said "Promise."

He spotting this held out his pinky finger and locked it with hers and a huge smile appeared on his face. He then said "You never break your promises and I know you'll honor this one."

She laughing said "You'd better believe I am, because I'm Naruko Otsutsuki and I never **EVER** go back on my word."

Konohamaru now no longer sad said "Believe it."

Naruko hearing him say this burst into a fit of giggles. Her laughter not only made her vassals feel better, but cleared the dreary skies and made everyone else feel a lot better. Hell even the old people stuck in their ways felt better. She stopping her giggling rubbed his hair and said "Yeah Kono, you can believe that."

Two hours later and she was once again in the council chambers, except this time she was in front of the old man's perverted student and two very pretty females she didn't recognize, well one of them kind of reminded her of Sasuke's teme, except her eyes were kind. She was supposed to be paying attention to Jiraiya as the man tried to get her to go on a mission with her. She wasn't as she was paying attention to the fact that she was now a jonin and had passed right by chunin. This meant that she could now do things she couldn't do as a genin, and that included take her own missions. She noticing that Jiraiya was starting to get upset said "I'm not going with you to find this new hokage. I have my own mission to take care of, but I will send Sakura, Karui and you can ask Kurenai-sensei if you can borrow Hinata."

She then turning around blinked when he asked "What mission are you working on?"

She turning to him said "I have three prisoners, a bijuu and some clan matters to attend to, plus some other things."

She then turned back around and left the building. As she was walking down the street, she instantly noticed how everyone was looking at her, with most people sending her looks of respect and awe. Some were actually giving her looks of lust. These looks creeped her out, as she was only used to getting those kind of looks from Kin and sometimes Samui. Jumping into the air she teleported to her home. Landing in the living room she blinked spotting Yugito and Karui scrubbing the floors. Karui looking up wondering who was here and spotting Naruko said "Oh thank Kami."

Naruko quirking an eyebrow asked "Why?"

Yugito getting up said "We accidentally broke a vase and Samui and Kin had a cow. They made us start scrubbing the floors and cleaning the ceiling and worse of all feed the dragon pokemon."

Naruko blinking asked "What did the vase look like?"

Karui was about to answer when Samui walked in holding said vase put back together with spider webs. Naruko spotting the vase rolled her eyes and said "That stupid thing. I've broken it multiple times."

Kin walking in with another vase blinked hearing this and asked "Then how did?"

Naruko said "I created a duplicate version of it. To be truthful with you, there's like 200 exact copies in the basement."

Everyone hearing this sweat dropped. Naruko ignoring this turned to Karui and said "Anyway go get ready for a mission Karui-chan."

Karui hearing this blinked and asked "I'm going on a mission?"

Naruko nodding said "Yeah, you Sakura and maybe Hinata are helping Jiraiya find the next hokage."

Karui hearing this groaned and said "Not the super pervert."

Naruko nodding said "Yes the super pervert. I know that he's a pervert so I'm letting you and Sakura take Ginger and Malignant with you."

Suddenly the ground shook as something came charging towards the room. Naruko smiling watched as a dark Ninetails and dark Houndoom charged into the room. She petting both pokemon said "There's my pretty girls."

Ginger nuzzling Naruko's hand loved her master. Malignant with her tail wagging completely understood. Karui asking "Are they?"

Kin and Samui nodding said "Yes they are the two twin sisters of destruction, who enjoy punishing perverts."

Karui hearing this smirked and said "So if they spot the super pervert trying to peak?"

Naruko laughing said "They'd turn him into deep fried toad."

Karui hearing this cackled and dashed up stairs to get ready. Naruko giggling turned to Kin and asked "How are the two prisoners doing?"

Kin eye smiling said "Tayuya has stated that she wishes to speak with you. Karin is cuddling Cotton but has agreed to speak with you."

Naruko nodding turned to Samui and asked "Temari?"

Samui said "Crying at the lost of her two brothers."

Naruko blinking asked "She doesn't know that Gaara is alive and in Suna?"

Samui shaking her head said "No."

Naruko sighing said "Well then I'll tell her, after I speak to Tayuya and Karin."

Karui then appearing was dressed and had a demented smile on her face. Naruko laughing at this said "Go pick up Sakura and report to gate 4."

Karui nodding said "Hai Naruko-sama."

She then skipped out of the home, with the two pokemon trotting behind her. Yugito scratching her head asked "What do you have planned today Naruko-sama?"

Naruko standing up said "Well I figured we could take a trip to a different world or dimension. See if you and Mabui-chan can bond with any symbiote and possibly get some new powers for the clan."

Kin hearing this clapped and asked "Really Naruko-sama?"

Naruko laughing said "Of course."

Samui smiling said "This will be cool."

Yugito and the recently arrived Mabui asked "Do we need to bring anything?"

Naruko said "A sense of adventure and maybe a bikini."

Both females nodded and headed towards their rooms to grab a bikini. Naruko turning to Samui and Kin said "You two should go grab bikini's."

Kin nodding asked "Are we going to bring Tayuya-chan with us?"

Naruko shrugging said "I don't know Kin-chan let me speak to the three of them first. In fact I'll do that while you're grabbing your bikini's."

Both females nodding went up stairs to find bikini's. Naruko spotting this sighed and said "Now time to talk to two former Oto kunoichi and one upset Suna kunoichi."

She ignored how Bane giggled inside of her. Closing her eyes she felt herself be swallowed up by the portal to the pokemon world

Opening her eyes seconds later she smiled as the world was thriving. Walking forward she approached a normal looking tree. Looking both ways and extending her senses she made sure no one was watching. Pressing her hand to the tree she felt her chakra be pulled three times. A small click was heard as the trunk of the tree opened up to reveal a hidden base. Naruko entering said base walked down the many halls until she came across the room holding Temari. Sighing she knocked on the door and said "I'm coming in."

She entering the room instantly spotted Temari crying in the corner. Walking forward she leaned over and said "Hey."

Temari looking up at her asked in a bitter voice "What do you want?"

Naruko sighing said "I want you to stop crying, but you're in morning at the lost of one of your brothers."

Temari narrowing her eyes said "You mean both. I'm in morning at the lost of both of my brothers."

Naruko shaking her head said "No as only Kankuro died. Gaara is fine and in Suna trying to straighten things out."

Temari hissing said "Don't lie to me, I saw you kill him."

Naruko rolling her eyes said "No you saw me remove that malignant curse thrust upon his shoulders by his village. He's fine and I have proof."

Temari narrowing her eyes hissed "I don't believe you."

Naruko smirking asked "How about a deal then, if I show you this proof and it validates my statement you stop your crying and try to bond with both a symbiote and a pokemon. If this proof validates your statement I let you return to Suna with as many jutsu as you want?"

Temari hearing this deal, thought about her options and could see that either way it was in favor of her. Nodding she said "I accept and throw in that I'll become one of your slaves."

Naruko smiling reached into her back pocket and pulled out what looked like a robotic bird. Setting it down she moved one of it's wings. Temari gained wide eyes when the bird's mouth opened and film started to roll. Her eyes widened even more spotting Suna in the view. She then watched as the bird flew around Suna looking at the people and tears gathered in her eyes spotting Gaara with a group of sand ninja talking to the people of Suna. This video showed several more scenes like this until it showed Gaara looking out at the desert with a smile on his face. He looking up at the bird said "Otsutsuki, you have shown me the light, and set me on the right path. I know now that I can only become stronger with my precious people. I know that you have my sister safe and sound somewhere away from the bloodthirsty people of your village. All I ask of you is to keep her safe and protect her with your life."

The video then ended and Temari couldn't help the smile on her face. Naruko smiling at this placed the letter Gaara had given the bird down on the bed and softly left the room, letting the video play once more and giving Temari some space. She approaching the next room knocked on it and heard a female's voice say "Enter."

She entering the room looked at Tayuya who was laying on the bed staring at the ceiling with bored eyes. Naruko walking forward blinked when Tayuya asked "Why?"

Naruko titling her head asked "Why what?"

Tayuya sitting up asked "Why are you willing to give me another chance, why didn't you just kill me on the roof."

Naruko sitting down on the bed beside Tayuya said "Because Kin-chan knows you and trust you. Plus I can see that inside of you is a strong kunoichi who is willing to change for the better."

Tayuya giving her a plain look said "I was part of the group who helped Orochimaru escape."

Naruko nodding said "I know and that's why you're here instead of a anbu prison."

Tayuya blinking asked "How can you forgive so easily?"

Naruko doing an eye smile said "Because you were only doing what you can to survive as if you had disobeyed Pedomaru's orders he would have killed you or worse. I can't blame you for following orders, and my sisters have named me the Goddess of Forgiveness."

Tayuya hearing this sighed and asked "So Kin was telling the truth when she said that you are the sister of the creation trio?"

Naruko nodding said "Yep."

Tayuya shaking her head asked "What happens now?"

Naruko still smiling said "That's completely up to you."

Tayuya blinking asked "What do you mean?"

Naruko standing up asked "I mean are you willing to tell me everything you know about Pedomaru and his actions and are you willing to abandon Oto and become a Konoha kunoichi and part of the Otsutsuki family?"

Tayuya snorting said "Oto can kiss my ass, along with that white faced snake fucking bastard. As long as I get to stay with Kin then I'm all for becoming a Konoha Kunoichi."

Naruko hearing this smiled and said "Congratulations Tayuya-chan, you are now part of my family and we protect our own."

She walking over to the door opened it and said "Come on let's go talk to Karin."

Tayuya smiling got off the bed and followed her new master out of the room, for the first time in a long time feeling happy about a choice she made.

Two hours later Naruko appeared in her living room along with a laughing Tayuya, beaming Karin and giggling Temari. She spotting Kin, Samui, Yugito and Mabui sitting in the chairs smiled and asked "Are you girls ready?"

Kin spotting Tayuya jumped out of her seat and hugged Tayuya who hugged her back. Naruko giggling blinked when there was a knock on her front door. She walking towards said door opened it. She blinked spotting Kakashi and Yugao along with the two pretty ladies from before. Kakashi for once not reading his smut eye smiled and said "We heard you were planning another trip and decided to come along."

Naruko snorting said "Yeah right sensei, you just want to get away from that nutcase Gai."

Kakashi shrugging said "That too."

Naruko looking at the two females asked "Who are these two?"

Yugao said "Naruko-chan allow me to introduce Kushina Uzumaki and Mikoto Uchiha."

Naruko's eyes nearly popped out of her head hearing their names. Kakashi smiling said "I can explain everything to you."

Naruko nodding let the four people in. Kakashi taking a seat and ignoring how all of Naruko's vassals was looking at the group started to explain everything, to everyone. By the time he was finished Naruko had an headache, Kushina was shocked, Mikoto was pissed at what her dead son had done, and everyone else was looking at Naruko. Naruko laughing said "Jiji was right, I am troublesome."

Kakashi laughed hearing this while Yugao giggled. Kin smiling at her mistresses ability to bring light into even the most complicated situations asked "So now what Naruko-sama?"

Naruko smiling stood up on her feet and said "We properly introduce ourselves of course."

She doing a small curtsey said "I am the mistress and matriarch of the home, just as long as Kaa-sama or Nee-sama's aren't in the home. My name is of course Naruko Lilith Ōtsutsuki, but most people call me Naruko."

Kin standing up and doing a curtsey said "I'm Kin Tsuchi, first vassal of the Ōtsutsuki clan and Naruko-sama's number one."

Samui rolling her eyes bowed and said "Samui, second vassal of the Ōtsutsuki clan and I'm Naruko-sama's relentless bodyguard."

Yugito looking at her nails said "Yugito Nii, Naruko's 5th vassal and I'm also the container of the hell cat."

Mabui smiling did a curtsey like the others and said "Mabui, 6th vassal of the Otsutsuki clan. Pleased to meet you."

Tayuya cracking her knuckles said "Tayuya, 7th vassal of Naruko, genjutsu mistress of the home."

Karin still nuzzling a Jigglypuff known as Cotton said "Karin Uzumaki, 8th vassal of Naruko-sama, and hopefully the master of this adorable ball of cute."

Temari doing a curtsey said "Temari Subaku, 9th vassal of the Ōtsutsuki clan, former Suna Kunoichi."

Kakashi eye smiling said "The 3rd vassal is one Sakura Haruno who is on a mission with Jiraiya right now along with the 4th vassal one Karui. Haku Yuki considers herself a member of the Otsutsuki clan as she has intentions to marry Naruko someday. Naruko adopted me into said clan along with Yugao."

Naruko smiling said "Konohamaru Sarutobi is also part of the clan and if I'm not at home he is the functioning clan head of the Ōtsutsuki clan."

Kushina hearing all of this blinked twice, smiled and said "Nice to meet you I'm Kushina Uzumaki and I like ramen."

Pointing at Mikoto who rolled her eyes she said "This is my best friend/sister Mikoto Uchiha and she's the nicest Uchiha I've ever met."

Naruko hearing this giggled and was about to say something when the front door was kicked open by Konohamaru who had the other two brats with him, along with Ino and Ten-Ten. Naruko blinking asked "Why did you just do that?"

Konohamaru walking up to her with a fire in his eyes asked "Oneé-chan as your little brother is it not my right to have a symbiote and have access to the **Symbiote Release** jutsu?"

She blinking nodded and said "Yes it is."

He then asked "Then why do I not have it?"

Naruko eye smiling said "Because you haven't asked for it yet?"

Konohamaru hearing this blinked several times, before he dropping to both knees and giving her his best puppy dog eyes asked "Can I please have a symbiote Oneé-chan."

She giggling said "Sure Kono."

He beamed hearing this. Naruko standing up shifted into Bane. Reaching out she placed her hand on Konohamaru and watched as symbiote seed dropped in the boy's hair. She then felt it phase into his body. Letting Bane fade she eye smiled and said "Alright Kono, now all you have to do is wait ten to 30 days for it to hatch and you'll have your own symbiote."

Konohamaru hearing this smiled and said "Yes."

He then ran out of the room and out of the mansion, with the other two following him. Kakashi sweat dropping said "What an impatient kid."

Naruko giggling said "He's only a kid."

Ino then coughed drawing all eyes to her. She placing her hands on her hips gave Naruko a pretty intimidating glare and asked "What's this I hear about you taking another trip?"

Naruko blinking asked "How did you hear this?"

Ten-Ten said "Sakura."

Naruko nodding said "Yeah we're taking another trip."

Ino hearing this confirmation stomped her foot and asked "How are we supposed to hang out when you're going on a trip?"

Naruko blinking asked "You wanna hang out?"

Ino nodding said "Of course, we're supposed to be friends, and friends hang out."

Naruko cutting her eyes to Ten-Ten asked "What about you?"

Ten-Ten crossing her arms over her chest said "I'm still a little mad with you about hurting Neji so much, but I miss hanging out with my friend and the ONLY person allowed to call me that nickname."

Naruko laughed knowing what nickname Ten-Ten was talking about said "Alright then, I've decided."

Ino blinking asked "Decided what?"

Naruko eye smiling way too much like Kakashi said "That you two are coming along on our trip."

Ino blinking asked "Really?"

Naruko nodding said "Of course."

Ino cheered hearing this while Ten-Ten started to think. She looking around the room noticed how all of the vassals seemed to have bikini's blinked and asked "What do we need to bring?"

Naruko said "Sense of adventure and bikini."

Ino hearing this kept cheering as she actually had planned on hanging out by the lake today, so she had a bikini all packed in her kunai pouch. Ten-Ten groaning said "Great I have to go back home and grab a bikini."

Tayuya looking at Ten-Ten snorted and said "I don't see why you need a bikini, you're as flat as a cardboard box."

Ten-Ten hearing this glared at Tayuya and said "I'll have you know my body is still growing, unlike yours."

Tayuya snorting contorted her body to push her DD-cup breast up and said "If my body was still growing I'd have cow utters and would be even better."

Ten-Ten got red hearing this and started to slowly reach for a kunai. Naruko catching Kakashi staring at Tayuya's chest gained a sickly sweet smile that made every single vassal shiver. She then unleashing a good portion of her killing intent asked in sugary voice "What are you doing Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi as white as a ghost and sweating buckets said "Nothing."

Naruko hearing this answer increased her killing intent and started to let first form Bane appear. She then asked "You were being a dirty useless pervert weren't you?"

Kakashi now shitting himself said "I would never."

Bane completely forming vanished and the next thing Kakashi saw was darkness as Bane's fist had collided with his head. Bane reverting back to Naruko snorted and said "You're still a horrible liar Kakashi-sensei."

Yugao and the other females burst out laughing spotting and hearing this.

Two hours later, Naruko was standing in the middle of training ground seven with everyone going on the trip around her. This included Kushina and Mikoto who had decided to come along to get to know her. Naruko shifting into Bane's primary form screamed and opened up a portal to another dimension. She jumping in laughed as the others followed her. Running through the portal she couldn't wait to land so she could explore a new world. She spotting said world smiled and jumped through the other end of the portal, feeling the others quickly following her. She once again finding herself falling looked down to where she was falling. She blinked as it looked like a very big village, wait no it was called a city. Bane knew this because most of her ancestors lived or thrived in places like this. She blinked spotting a very fast man in red and yellow running through the streets. She blinked again as there seemed to be a man in a yellow and red outfit doing the same.

Landing she blinked spotting what Bane identified as a car heading right for her. Jumping into the air she caught Ten-Ten, Ino, Temari, Kushina and Mikoto all in one move, lashed out with a symbiote tentacle and pulled them out of the way of the speeding car. She then heard Kin land and stop the car dead in it's tracks. She turning laughed as Calamity/Kin had caught Tayuya and Karin and smashed the car, not even caring that it would attract attention. Salvage/Yugao had attached herself to a street light and was doing something very reminiscent of Spider-Man. That's right she was hanging from the street light with a spider web. Frenzy/Samui had caught Yugito and managed to land on the side of a building. Disorder had simply landed beside Bane, not that this shocked her, as Haku/Disorder did have a lot of grace and style. Blight/Kakashi having caught Mabui managed to land on a park bench. Bane/Naruko laughing was about to let Bane fade when the yellow dressed man and the red dressed man appeared in front of the group.

Barry Allen aka the Flash had been chasing his nemesis the Reverse Flash through downtown Central City, when a portal literally opened up above the city. He had ignored this and knew that the Reverse Flash had done the same until several objects came out of the portal and something crashed into a car. This made him and his nemesis travel towards the source. His eyes widened spotting what looked like monstrous beings from another world holding several females. He rushing to help was smacked very far back by the one that kinda looked like a tiger. He crashing into a building could feel that his ribs were at the very least cracked by that attack. Bane having watched Kin smack the red man away focused her attention on the yellow man. Both Bane and Naruko could tell that this man was sinister and she wasn't judging from the color of his clothes. Setting her passenger's down she shrunk down to her more compact form and made a mouth appear. She opening said mouth asked " _ **Who are you?**_ "

Yellow Flash looking at this more human looking form said "I am Harrison Wells, but you can call me master."

Both Bane and Naruko snorted hearing him say this. Opening her mouth she said " _ **Haku, Kin, Samui keep that red guy busy. Kakashi, Yugao you're with me. We're going to show this Yellow Flash just who is the master here.**_ "

Kin nodding set Tayuya down and cracked her knuckles as she and Calamity had some new techniques to try out. Haku/Disorder nodding tapped into her ice powers and made the temperature drop several degrees. Samui/Frenzy giving a down right terrifying smile started to crackle with electricity, of course after setting the still dizzy Yugito down. All three females dashed towards Barry, who gained wide eyes as three out of the six monsters was heading towards him.

Kakashi/Blight sitting Mabui down on the bench stood up and opened up three of her four sharingan eyes, while Kakashi opened up his single Sharingan inside. He then dropped into a fighting stance. Yugao/Salvage dropping down from the street lamp, summoned flames to wrap around her fist. She then summoned her sword and was now ready. Bane/Naruko knowing that they were ready, let her long toxic green tongue out as she shifted into a new form of Bane. This form of Bane gained two cannons on her shoulders, one for each shoulder. Blades emerged from each elbow being at least 12 feet long. The claws gained a metallic sheen and seemed to be more deadly. The final addition to Bane's form was the long spiky tail that appeared behind it. Bane/Naruko now in their form created from the many forms of Reapers they had adsorbed in the Mass Effect Universe opened their mouth and said " _ **We are Agent Bane!**_ "

Wells impressed by the transformation the thing had made happen wasn't afraid like a normal person, because he thought that his speed would let him outrun the monster. He confident in his speed said "This is your once chance to join me and be my slave or I'll kill you."

All three symbiote snorted and said " **You're going to die.** "

Kakashi/Blight then rushed the man, who used his speed to move five feet away. He was shocked when not only did the eyes follow him, but five kunai was sent hurtling in his direction. He catching them had to dodge a very powerful downward swing from Yugao/Salvage. She feeling her miss lashed out with one of her feet. Wells moving back from this was shocked that these monsters was keeping up with his speed. Agent Bane/Naruko was watching Well's movements and was impressed that his speed could keep up with theirs as the symbiotes had increased all of their phenomenal speed by at least 10, meaning that unknown to Wells they were actually faster than him when using their full speed. She spotting him about to move away from Yugao and Kakashi, decided to act. Blasting forward she tried to punch him. Wells moving sideways barely managed to not get hit. He was then hit directly in the stomach by Blight/Kakashi. This made him double over. He was then kicked in the face by Salvage/Yugao and was forced backwards. He shaking his pain away wiped his mouth and knew that these monsters were seasoned warriors with impressive speed.

Deciding to kick things up a notch he blasted toward a wall thinking that by running up it he would gain the advantage. Once again he was proven wrong as not only did they follow him up the wall, but they were keeping track with him with the greatest of ease. All three ninja/symbiote running beside Wells, decided to attack. Blight/Kakashi summoning a lighting blade tried to hit Wells, but ended up smashing through some windows and landing in a building. Jumping right back out they now had to catch back up. Salvage/Yugao knowing they were up next started shooting fire balls at Wells, who was barely dodging said flame coated projectiles. Yugao/Salvage, then switching up to Water opened her mouth and unleashed a very powerful stream of pressurized water. Wells dodged this was now a little nervous as these monsters were using attacks that made him questions their strength, but what made it worse was that the leader had yet to attack.

Agent Bane/Naruko watching as Yugao/Salvage crashed through a window knew that she and Kakashi/Blight had to catch back up. Deciding to attack, she increased her speed and was now right beside the shocked Wells. Lashing out with her hand she watched as her claws slashed right through his clothes and some of his skin. Wells feeling the attack gritted his teeth and increased his speed getting to the top of the building he had ran up. He turning watched as Agent Bane jumped onto the roof and was quickly followed by Salvage and Blight. He didn't like his situation right now and wondering how Allen was doing.

A little down the street, Barry was not doing any better than Wells, as Kin/Calamity, Samui/Frenzy and Haku/Disorder were relentless and constantly attacked him. What made matters worse is that Disorder's aura of cold and ice attacks had already dropped the temperature of the surrounding area to 22 degrees. He knew from facing Leonard Snart otherwise known as Captain Cold that cold slowed him down greatly. He had tried to punch the creatures, but they had either dodges at the last second, or straight up absorbed the attack all together. Cisco and Caitlyn were trying and failing to find some way to help him. He getting up and wiping the blood from his mouth, watched as Frenzy stalked into the room like a hungry tiger stalking it's prey. He shivered as he now knew how all those poor animals felt being hunted down by the predators.

Frenzy/Samui walking into the room wasn't actually using any of her senses to find Flash, but was actually using the trace particles of lightning he left when he moved. She hadn't known she could do this, until Frenzy had shut down all other senses, besides touch. She hated that Frenzy loved the thrill of the chase, and when it was worthy prey, she loved to amp things up. Samui finding Flash, started her lightning element up and rushed towards him. Barry cursing moved back as Samui/Frenzy literally plowed through the support beam of the building they were wrecking. He knew that there could still be people here, and that they were in danger, but he couldn't get them to safety if he was constantly under attack. He then dodged and attack from Frenzy/Samui once more and kicked her in the stomach. It did absolutely nothing as Frenzy protecting her partner/host took the brunt of the attack. Samui thanking Frenzy for this, lashed out with a tentacle. Barry couldn't dodge this and was hit with the force of three aluminum baseball bat's. This made him fly backwards.

Haku/Disorder crawling on the walls above this little battle was using their enhanced Hyoton chakra to keep it nice and cold in the building, having noticed that the man couldn't use his speed, unlike them. They were also ready to jump in and help their Aunt/Sister if need be. Calamity/Kin also crawling on the ceiling had all of her senses tuned up as she was listening not only to their battle, but Naruko's. They could tell that Naruko's battle was fairing much the same. She was also thinking of how to evolve her symbiote like Naruko-sama seemed to do all the time. Barry getting kicked hard into a window shattered in started to crashed to the ground. He landing stood up knowing his ribs were broken from the fall and wondered if these creatures were going to kill him before he could pay back Reverse Flash.

Wells now on his knees coughed up a good amount of blood, as the three monsters had stopped playing games with him and were taking it to him. He couldn't even make a move without getting hit. Agent Bane/Naruko looking at Wells could tell that the man was barely standing. Opening her mouth she asked " _ **Do you surrender?**_ "

Wells coughing up more blood said "Never."

Naruko sighing on the inside blinked when Bane decided to consume the man. She thinking it over shrugged and watched as several tendrils shot towards the weakened Harrison Wells. He screamed loudly when they wrapped around him and literally started to try and eat him. He knowing that this would kill him fought with every fiber of his being. Bane/Naruko absorbing things from Wells started to go through his memories and so far they were confirming their thoughts. She blinked feeling something reach out to them. She ignoring it for now focused on the man in red. His name was Barry Allen and apparently he was a good guy. This meant that she needed to stop Haku, Kin and Samui from killing him. They then felt shock rippled through them as Wells had just escaped from their clutches. Wells free of the tentacles, held his aching ribs and using all the speed he could muster got the hell out of there. Bane watching him leave snorted and turned to Salvage and Blight. Opening her mouth she said " _ **Go make sure Kushina, Mikoto, Yugito, Mabui, Tayuya, Temari, Ten-Ten, Karin and Ino are alright. I have to stop the other three from killing the Flash.**_ "

She then jumped off of the building and creating a tendril connected it a building and swung in the direction she could feel the others at. Landing she gained wide eyes spotting the damage the fight had done to the building. The eyes widened even more spotting people actually inside of the building in danger. Jumping into action she said " _ **Disorder, Calamity, Frenzy, leave the Flash alone. He's a good guy. We need to either save the building or the people.**_ "

All three females hearing this quickly jumped from getting ready to kill Barry to rushing the building. Haku deciding to save the people let Disorder fade and jumped through a window. She shaking the glass off grabbed the wide eyed family of four and jumped back out the window. Samui deciding the also help the people let Frenzy break down and quickly created several clones. Rushing up the building she and her clones quickly started rescuing people. Naruko deciding to try to save the building let Bane break down and crossing her fingers said " **Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!** "

In a huge poof of smoke 10,000 Naruto's had appeared. Every single one of them rushed into the building and started to do what they could to stabilize it. This included many of them transforming into pure symbiote and attaching to the structural beams. Kin deciding to help the building, let Calamity fade and rushed towards the beams her mistress was fortifying. She going through handsigns started to use her sound jutsu to nullify the nature of the symbiote to find host. Barry standing to his feet had wide eyes as the monsters had not only stopped attacking him, but had transformed into 4 girls and were now helping the people in the building or even trying to save the building. He could hear Caitlyn and Cisco asking him if what they was seeing was real. He nodding said "As real as it gets."

Twenty minutes later and all of the occupants of the building had been evacuated and said building was now stabile. Naruko walking out with Kin walked over to the Flash. Eye smiling she said "Hi my name is Naruko Ōtsutsuki and I believe my group and I need to talk to you and your associates."

Barry blinked and asked "Why?"

She still eye smiling said "I believe I have some information that will be very helpful to you and your efforts against one Harrison Wells, otherwise known as the Reverse Flash."

Barry unconsciously growling said "That bastard got away."

Naruko nodding said "Yes, but not without receiving dangerous wounds. He'll be out of commission for quite some time."

Barry hearing this nodded and said "Alright then. You and your group come to Star Labs across town."

Naruko stopping him said "I know where it's at and we'll meet you there in a while. Right now we want to explore this dimension a little bit."

Barry nodding said "Alright, just don't take too long."

Naruko nodding turned around and too his shock vanished, along with Kin, Haku and Samui. He shaking his head asked "Guys did you-?"

Caitlyn said "No Barry we didn't. Iris, Eddie and Joe are here worried about you."

Barry blinking asked "Why?"

Cisco responded with "Your battle along with Wells battle with them was broadcast across the city. So everyone pretty much saw you get your ass kicked on live TV."

Barry hearing this groaned knowing that he was never going to live this down. Sighing he ran to Star Labs.

Naruko in a rented apartment with her group was laying on a bed in a t-shirt and panties. She and the others decided to get some sleep after vanishing from the scene of the battles. They had rented this apartment, which was damn expensive, not that she had to worry about that. Apparently her sisters had with the help of their mother set up several bank accounts across the dimensions. It was in the Ōtsutsuki name and all she had to do was say her name and she had access to them. She had nearly choked spotting how much money the account had. Bane had flipped out stating that she was fucking Billionaire. She had after shaking her shock away rented this apartment which was very large, in fact it was almost large enough to fit all of them comfortably. It was short one bed, so Kin had quickly volunteered to sleep in the same bed as her. Naruko had giggled as everyone could see that Kin had sex on the mind and was hoping that by sleeping in the same bed she could finally get some tlc( _ **tender loving care)**_ from her mistress.

Naruko was actually thinking about it, but was remembering that this apartment did have thin walls and she didn't want to keep anyone up with Kin screaming her name at 5 in the morning. Yawning she closed her eyes and started sorting through the memories of Wells. She and Bane suddenly felt something trying to pull them again. Accepting it this time, she blinked finding herself in what looked a big blue tornado. Looking around she asked "Where in the nine realms am I?"

She blinked when a gorgeous woman walked out of the tornado and said " **You are inside of the Speed Force**."

Naruko blinking asked "The what now?"

The woman sighing said " **The Speed Force is the driving force behind every speedster's speed and abilities. You and your partner, Bane I believe her name is absorbed half of Harrison Wells locked away Speed Force. You and your friends are very fast, in fact you're the fastest beings in this dimension. You though just increased your speed by 10,000 granting you the very unique ability to travel through time**."

Naruko blinking asked "How far back in time?"

She looking at Naruko said " **You're practically a goddess and the sister of the creation trio, yes I know about them. You could travel back to beginning of the world if you wanted to, or to the end of it**."

Naruko nodding asked "What else does the Speed Force grant me?"

She scratching her face said " **Your elemental affinity to lightning is now on par with your sister Susanoo, and a new symbiote form**."

Naruko hearing turned to look at Bane blinked spotting said symbiote in a new form. She looked like the Flash, except her suit was pink and black, the symbol was now a spider fused with a lightning bolt, oh and the yellow lightning coating her arms and legs. Bane smiling said " _ **We are Eternity.**_ "

Naruko smiling nodded and turned to the Speed Force. She eye smiling asked "Can we leave now, I need to get some sleep?"

The Speed Force nodding waived her hand and both people beings vanished. She turning to look at the cyclone said " **It will soon be your turn to meet with us Barry Allen**."

 **Review and remember you can always FOLLOW THE JACKALS!**


	12. Chapter 12

" _ **You are an Example of better things to come. So I'll wait on some other escape that leads me nowhere fast. I've gotta ask. When you've got nothing to lose, except for me and you. And I don't want that attitude. When you know I can do, I'll do better than you. And you've got nothing to prove. Oh no, wait yes you do. You wear it so well that we think it's true!**_ " - **Liquid Confidence by You Me At Six**

 **Chapter 12: Exploration, Meeting the Crew and Under her Spell.**

The next day Naruko and her group was exploring Central City in groups. Naruko was with Kushina, Mikoto, Karin and Temari. Kakashi and Yugao were another group. The third group was Kin, Haku, Ino and Tayuya. The final group was Yugito, Samui, Ten-Ten and Mabui. Kakashi and Yugao were in some Café that she remembered from Wells memories. They had wanted to try this dimension's coffee and she had given them 60 dollars to do so. Kin Haku, Ino and Tayuya had wanted to check out some art and music instruments. So she had directed them to a museum and a music store. Yugito, Samui, Ten-Ten and Mabui had wanted to check out some of the vehicles of this world. So Naruko had given them each 500,000 dollars to check them out with, not mention some dresses to show off their nice bodies. Hey Naruko wasn't a pervert but even she knew that those four had bodies that would make a saint sin, an angel fall, a succubus blush, a blind man whistle, a paralyzed man walk, a gay man want to be bisexual, and a straight woman a lesbian. Especially Mabui and Samui with the massive melons they had, not that Naruko looked or anything like that.

Naruko just wanted to explore the city, and Temari had at first decided she wanted to get to know her new mistress and came along. Karin had been asleep until Temari mention a shopping spree with her. Karin had somehow shot out of her bed, got dressed and appeared beside them within the span of 5 seconds. Naruko still wasn't sure how Karin had done that. Kushina had come along as she wanted to taste different dimension ramen. Naruko didn't really have the heart to inform the woman that this dimension might not even have ramen. Mikoto had come along with their group because she wanted to go shopping, as all of her clothes had been burned or were stained with blood. Naruko was sure she had an ulterior motive but couldn't really put her finger on it. They had all agreed to meet up at Star Labs at 5, so they could meet the crew of the Flash.

Naruko dressed in a low cut blue shirt with a cream yellow canary on the front. She had on a pair of hip hugging low riding jeans on to go with this shirt and some cream yellow air Jordan's on her feet. Her teal hair was in a loose ponytail and she had large blue earrings hanging from her ear lobe's. Making this look even more sexy was the blue lipstick on her lips and the necklace hanging between her breast. Temari was dressed in her regular clothes, but did have some make up on. Karin was in her regular outfit, but had black air Jordan's on her feet. Kushina and Mikoto were dressed in their same outfits, so it was a good thing they were going shopping. Pushing open the doors to a store she blinked spotting all of the clothes in the store, along with the people. A very pretty saleswoman approached her and asked "May I help you?"

Naruko smiling said "Yes my friends need some new clothes as what they're in stands out. Nothing is to steep, as I'll be paying for it in cash or credit card. If neither of those work I'm sure you can run my last name and some kind of payment can be reached."

The woman blinking asked "I'm sorry but what's your name."

Naruko was about to answer when a voice she was familiar with said "That's my adorable little sister. Princess Naruko Lilith Ōtsutsuki."

Naruko turning around smiled spotting Tsukuyomi decked out in normal clothes, surrounded by dozens of camera's and paparazzi. Well her clothes weren't exactly normal as they were very fancy and she did have a pearl necklace around her neck. Naruko hugging Tsukuyomi said "Oneè-sama."

Tsukuyomi hugging her little sister back said "Baby sister. So good of you to come to this world. I wished you would have called first, then I could've had some more clothes for you and your entourage."

Naruko giggling said "You know I never know where's we're going to wind up."

Tsukuyomi laughing said "Too true."

She then turning to the wide eyed Saleswoman said "You heard my darling little sister. Help her friends find some clothes. Of course if she can't pay for them I will."

The saleswoman snapping out of her shock nodded and clapped her hands three times. This brought forward several sales representatives who carried Temari, Karin, Kushina and Mikoto away to get them clothes. Naruko giggling asked "So what are you doing in this dimension Neè-sama?"

Tsukuyomi floating around the store picking out dresses and other items for both herself and Naruko said "This is the dimension I tend to be in the most. It's got the most fashion and I'm not only recognized and loved world wide, but everyone knows I'm a goddess and I'm a famous movie star."

She holding up a lovely strapless teal dress over Naruko said "Plus I may or may not have a daughter or two in this dimension that I'm keeping hidden from mother."

Naruko eye's widened hearing this and asked "You what now?"

Tsukuyomi giving Naruko a serene smile said "You have three nieces in this dimension. One is a super heroine known as Wonder Woman. She thinks that the woman who adopted her is her true mother, but I gave birth to her. Her real name is Diana of Themyscira. She's a princess of an island of warrior females known as Amazons. Your next niece is a girl named Rachael Roth. She's a half-demon child as in my folly I may have slept with the emperor demon known as Trigon, who if he attempts to even think about possessing my baby and destroying this world, I'll show him why you shouldn't piss off a goddess. Your last niece is actually a little villain known as Jinx. She's not really bad, it's just she doesn't know how to control her powers she inherited from her grandmother and things tend to break around her."

Naruko hearing this sighed completely understanding her last nieces struggle as she still had trouble controlling some of the powers she inherited from Kaguya. Naruko then blinked as somehow Tsukuyomi had gotten her to try on the teal dress. Shaking her head she looked in the mirror and admitted it looked good on her. Turning to Tsukuyomi who was posing for some pictures she asked "So how am I supposed to approach my nieces if I happen to meet them?"

Tsukuyomi pulling Naruko into a picture said "Approach them like you would approach someone you'd like to date. The only one who knows that I'm her mother is Jinx, and she's not to thrilled when people ask her why does she act the way she does when her mother is such a princess."

Naruko striking a rather sexy pose with her sister asked "Are you telling me you want me to treat my nieces like I'm trying to get in their pants or actually date them?"

Tsukuyomi nodding said "Yes as you're the only one I really trust to treat them fairly and love them because I know you and I've seen your heart."

Naruko smiled softly hearing this and said "Alright sis, I'll do it."

Tsukuyomi smiling said "I knew I could count on you."

Across town Kakashi and Yugao sitting in a café was enjoying the coffee the place served. Kakashi reading a newspaper, to be specific the newspaper talking about last night's battle asked "So when are you going to ask Naruko out?"

Yugao almost choking on her coffee glared at Kakashi and said "I have no clue what you're talking about."

Kakashi turning the page said "Sure you don't."

He reading what they had named him said "It was obvious to see that you were starting to develop feelings for her during the training trip we took. The only thing that was holding you back was Hayate. He died in the line of duty and he liked Naruko. I'm pretty sure he approves."

Yugao sighing said "It's not that simple Kakashi. Yes I like her and I know she likes me, but she has all these younger and much less weighed down females after her. I'm 34 Kakashi. I'm almost too old to even give her any children and you know she wants that. I can see it in her eyes when she looks after Konohamaru and his friends."

Kakashi snorting as they had named him Dog Face and feeling Blight snarl at the insult said "She's nearly a fucking Goddess Yugao, hell I'm pretty damn sure she is a goddess, she just hasn't ascended yet. She can not only turn back the clock on you, but could easily make you immortal. Add in the fact that you're kinda smoking hot, and she has had the biggest crush on you since she was bloody five. Five Yugao, do you know how long that is to carry a torch for someone."

Yugao hearing this smiled and said "I know and that's really impressive, but she has girls like Hinata, Ten-Ten, Ino, every single one of her vassals and Ayame going after her. If she started right now she could have a entire home full of children with any of those females."

Kakashi putting the paper down looked Yugao dead in the eyes and said "Yugao you're making excuses and the Yugao I know doesn't make excuses. So cut the bullshit and tell me what's going on."

Yugao looking down at her coffee said "I'm afraid that if I do ask her out and it goes well, that we'll end up in bed, she'll find out that I'm a virgin and when we try to have sex it'll just be awkward and stressful and It'll ruin our relationship. Plus Salvage has informed me that her symbiote seed is inside of Kurenai and Anko right now and close to waking up."

Kakashi hearing this whistled as that was a lot of weight on her shoulders. He taking a deep breath said "Alright first of all nothing is going to ruin your relationship as again she had a crush on your since she was five. Next she's also a virgin Yugao and when and if you two do have sex you be the first to explore each other's bodies. Lastly don't worry about that. Naruko and Bane already felt that Salvage did this and took measures to help the two adjust or be there when they do awake, hell knowing her she even found a way to delay it from happening until we get back. Also Blight told me that planted symbiote seeds in Kushina, Mikoto and Azula."

Yugao hearing this smirked and asked "So I finally get to learn the name of Kakashi's classified girlfriend."

Kakashi rolling his eyes said "Actually it's fiancée and yes her name is Azula Aburame. She's a member if the Aburame clan and I really love her."

Yugao hearing this giggled and said "Good as everyone was staring to question if she was real or not and your family had better be invited to the wedding."

Kakashi eye smiling said "Of course you all are. But first I have to introduce her to Naruko, and knowing her she's going to grill Azula on everything, including what's behind my mask."

Yugao laughing said "Exactly and I can't wait."

Across town in a music store Kin was jamming on a guitar, while Tayuya looked over the many different types of flute the store had. Haku having picked up a violin was playing a haunting yet beautiful melody on it. The owner of the store looking at the three really wondered if they were actually vassals to the Ōtsutsuki clan. Tayuya finally finding a good flute picked it up and actually started to play it. Now two gorgeous melodies had filled the store. Kin hearing that Tayuya had found a flute to play, stopped playing around and actually started to play the guitar she had. All three females had now harmonized. Ino stepping up to the microphone the place had was feeling the flow of the song. She closing her eyes and picturing herself someday married to Naruko. This vision filled her very soul with joy and hope. This came out of her in the only way it could. Through her mouth she grabbing the mic said " _ **Sad, small, sweet, so delicate. We used to be this dying breed. I got a bad feeling about this. I got a bad feeling about this. You kept still until the long drive home. You slept safe and close to the window. I got a bad feeling about this. I got a bad feeling**_."

The store owner could now see that this group was related to the Ōtsutsuki clan as that little unrehearsed song was beautiful and alluring. Ino opening her eyes blushed as Kin, Tayuya and Haku were all looking at her. Kin with hearts for eyes asked "What inspired you to sing that lovely song?"

Ino still blushing said "The girl, no princess, no angel, no goddess who has all of our heartstrings."

Haku hearing this smiled and said "You love Naruko-chan."

Ino blushing nodded and said "It's hard not to love her. Hell to be honest with you I'm pretty sure I've always loved her. Since she was still a boy and brought me my favorite flowers on my 4th birthday. She does things that defy reality, breaks rules, makes promises, keeps said promises and doesn't even think twice about them. As if no matter the consequence she'll be able to overcome it with her will alone."

Kin sighing with passion said "Naruko-sama is the very reason I'm alive right now. If she hadn't stopped the stupid Uchiha in the forest and accepted me as her first vassal I would've been raped by that dead prick and then would have been killed by Pedomaru. I owe her not only my life, but my eternal soul. I never I could never pay her back for this, but even if I could she wouldn't accept it, as her heart is just that large and she loves to help so much."

Haku smiling said "Like Ino I met Naruko-chan, back when she was still Naruto and I saw first hand his or her unstoppable will in motion. It was her will that inspired the people of wave to rise up against their oppressors and drive them out. It was her will alone that killed that bastard Raiga and rescued my broken heart from the darkness and despair surrounding it. For this I could never repay her, but giving her all of my love is a mighty good start."

All eyes turned to Tayuya who blushed and turned her head. She feeling their eyes on her sighed and said "She forgave me for helping to kill the man who practically raised her, not only giving me my freedom, but protecting me from her bloodthirsty and angry village. She even allowed me to be with my friend and unknowingly rescued my little sister from the clutches of that snake faced bastard. She's shown me nothing but kindness and the only thing she asked in return for was me to be happy, have fun with my friends and sister. Become a konoha kunoichi and even when I accepted she still set out to protect me from the harshness of her village by making me one of her vassals."

She smiling softly asked "How could I not fall head over heels in love with someone so forgiving, so kind, and so damn sexy."

All three females giggled hearing this and Ino said "You ain't never lied. I mean she's so damn sexy, even when she's kicking ass and taking names."

Haku snickering said "You should see her in a bikini. It's like looking at a goddess who's to naïve to realize that's she astonishingly gorgeous."

Kin giving a loud snort said "I have had the extreme pleasure of seeing Naruko-sama naked and sleeping in the same bed as her. Not only is her body perfect, but she sleeps like a angel as even her snores are soothing melodies to the very soul."

The store owner hearing this whistled as this Naruko these four girls were so enamored with sounded heavenly.

In a car dealership, Yugito, Ten-Ten, Mabui and Samui were literally being waited on hand and foot as every single salesperson had spotting them rushed to try and sell them a car. Hell some of the salespeople had actually fought each other for the right to show them to cars. The first person to reach Yugito had been a woman in her late 40's with graying blonde hair, and fake tits. She had smelled heavily of expensive perfume and her lipstick was too much. Yugito had noticed all of this with one look, but had kept her observations to herself and let the woman lead her to different cars. She didn't know if she was actually going to get one, but if she did she wanted it to be powerful, fast and gorgeous just like her mistress.

Thinking about said person put a serene smile on her face as Naruko had removed the false Nibi from her last night and sealed it into a sword she had somehow managed to craft just for Yugito. Yugito after receiving said sword had marveled at it's quality and had realized just what this kind of gift meant to her. She had thanked Naruko profusely, and Naruko had simply smiled and told her she was worth it. That's why Yugito was actually glad the Raikage made that stupid bet with the 3rd Hokage. It not only got her back to the closest thing she had to a sister, but she had been given to someone who not only cared about her, but spoiled her rotten and had even removed the burden she had been forced to carry for so long. So if she did decide to get a vehicle it would be for her mistress, and hopefully lover.

Ten-Ten had been next to be served and right now she was taking a vehicle for a test drive. She had picked a 2014 cobalt blue Chevy Camaro. She had chosen this car, because it reminded her of Naruko. She and Naruko had been friends for a very long time. Since the orphanage they both were in. Naruko had been the one who inspired her to become a weapons expert and kunoichi. Naruko had also been the one who had help her gain her confidence. At first her confidence had been false and hollow, until Naruko had come everyday to her class, of course dragging the Hokage with her and cheered her on. This had pushed her forward and gave her the confidence kunoichi needed to survive in a male dominated world. Since then Naruko had unknowingly become the driving force behind her confidence and bravado. Sure she had ruined their friendship one day when she told Naruto that she liked Neji, but she had kept Naruko close to her heart, and the stuffed fox Naruko had gotten her under her pillow.

She had dropped her crush on Neji when she got on his team, as she had realized that Naruko had been right, Neji was a pompous ass. She was actually glad Naruko had taken him down several pegs, as the boy had needed a reality check bad. When she had heard in the forest by Bane that Naruto had actually died and had passed into the afterlife for a short while, it felt like her heart had been stomped on by a tailed beast several times. When Bane told them that her host was alive, Ten-Ten felt better. After getting to the tower and getting some alone time from her teammates she had realized what her heart feeling like that had meant. It meant that Naruko was not only the driving force behind her confidence and status, but was the one who had her heart. She knew she loved Naruko and needed to first fix their friendship before going for something more. She with the windows down smiled as this car and this trip was exactly what they needed.

Mabui sitting inside of a orange 2016 Ford Mustang, smiled as it not only had heated seats, but had climate control, and a six CD port. She had been the third to be served by a salesperson and sadly for her she had been picked by a man who hadn't stopped staring at her breast since he saw her. She knew she had big breast, and she was fine with this, but he didn't have to stare at them. She liked the dress her mistress had chosen for her. It was black and red backless dress that stopped just below her shapely rear. It covered just enough of her legs that it was appropriate to wear, but showed off her gorgeous frame and skin. She was sitting in this car, as she was going to buy it, not only for herself, but for Naruko, as the girl, no goddess had been nothing but kind and giving since she arrived in the home. Even though Mabui was a vassal, Naruko never ordered her to do anything and let her relax around the home. It was such a change from her job as the Raikage's secretary. She hadn't even seen a single sheet of paper since she arrived and that's the way she liked it. She had seen several saunas and three hot springs since she arrived and had to her delight received a massage from one of her mistresses pokemon known as Clark. It was a dark Machamp and it had worked out her aching back and relieved the pain her large breast caused her. All of this pampering had quickly enamored Naruko to her, even she had been expected to be Naruko's sex slave one day, she wouldn't mind as Naruko was proving to be a gentle, sweet and caring person so far.

Samui had been the last one seen, and she had been seen by a woman who was in her early 20's who looked entirely too skinny. The good thing about her was that she didn't even seem to care about Samui's large breast. She was actually showing Samui cars like a professional saleswoman. Samui liked this and had already picked out two cars she was buying. The first was a electric yellow Lamborghini. She had chosen this car as it had butterfly doors, that she liked and thought was cool. It also reminded her of her mistress. In the month and a half she had been Naruko's vassal, not once had Naruko ordered her to do something she wasn't already going to do, or forced her to do something. In fact Naruko hadn't done anything someone with a vassal normally did. Naruko treated her not only like a friend, but like family. She spoiled her and helped Samui get stronger. Plus Samui was in love with the heavenly massages Naruko would give her every night, knowing that her back must be hurting. A small blush appeared on Samui's face remembering how many times Naruko had brought her to mind shattering orgasms with just a massage. Samui swore Naruko's hands were magic and wondered how those magic hands would work her virgin snatch.

Samui's second car was completely for Naruko, as it was a blue Ford F-50. She knew this was a big strong and powerful truck, and that was exactly how Naruko was in her eyes. Naruko's will was larger than anything she'd ever seen. Naruko herself was powerful enough to go toe to toe with not one, but two Bijuu and win, plus battle an entire dimension of hostile alien machines. Yes Samui knew about Naruko's clone trip to the Mass Effect dimension, as Naruko had actually told her about it. Naruko was also strong enough to not only forgive someone who helped kill her grandfather in all but blood, but had even helped that person, and two others and put smiles on everyone's faces. Samui looking at a third car smiled realizing that she was madly in love with her mistress and for once that was cool with her.

Two hours later and Naruko and the rest of her group was now walking through Star Labs, as they were ready to meet Barry Allen, otherwise known as the Flash. She was still dressed in the clothes from earlier, while everyone else was dressed in their ninja gear. They were all prepared just in case something went down. She was also prepared as she would just shift into her new symbiote form if things went down. Walking into the main lab she smiled spotting Barry sitting in a chair watching the footage from last night. His pretty friend Caitlyn was actually reading an article online about her family. Cisco or the mad scientist gone horribly right was actually working on some machine she theorized was meant for hurting them if they needed to. Iris West was reading the newspaper article about last night's fight. She had read it after getting bored and thought it was boring. Joe West was talking to Eddie who was the first to notice her and her group. She wasn't shocked when he pulled out his gun and aimed it at her. Barry looking up gained wide eyes and asked "Are you?"

She smiling did a curtsey and said "Princess Naruko Lilith Ōtsutsuki at your service Barry Allen, son of Nora Allen and The Flash."

All eyes widened when she said this and Joe asked "How do you-?"

Naruko interrupting him said "I absorbed some of the power of the Reverse Flash, or Dr. Harrison Wells. I kinda also absorbed a good portion of his knowledge and memories."

Eyes widened hearing this and Cisco asked "What are you."

Naruko walking forward and taking a seat beside Barry answered with "Technically speaking I'm a goddess, but if you want a definition. I'm a ninja from another dimension with more power than everyone in this room combined. I and my entourage could easily take over this world. Hell I could drop Eddie like a fly and turn the rest of you into mindless zombies in the blink of an eye."

Eyes widened hearing this, well the eyes of the people who didn't already know this. Barry gulping asked "Why are you here?"

She smiling at him said "Relax Barry, we're not here to take over this world. We're here to chill, explore this world some. Get in some fights with strong opponents and maybe add onto the bloodline and family."

She noticed how everyone took a sigh of relief hearing this. Caitlyn then asked "The forms you first appeared in, what are they?"

Naruko said "Symbiotes."

Everyone blinked and Iris asked "What?"

Naruko leaning forward said "Symbiotes, otherwise known as the Klyntar are alien parasites that attach to their host and can give incredible powers or boost already incredible powers, most the time at the cost of the host life force or sanity. Ours have evolved beyond that point and are like second skins. Mines is the most powerful symbiote of all and is the mother 4 out of the 5 here now. The name of my symbiote is Bane, and she's rather friendly, very curious but friendly."

Everyone blinked hearing this. Iris asked "How old are you?"

Naruko checking Iris out on the down low said "I'm 12. Kakashi is 37, Yugao is 34, Kushina is 24, Mikoto is 32, Kin-chan is 14, Ino-chan is 12, Ten-Ten is 13, Temari-chan is 14, Mabui-chan is 20, Samui-chan is 16, Tayuya-chan is 16, Karin-chan is 15 and Yugito-chan is 18."

All eyes widened once again hearing this and Cisco asked "Are you telling me that a 12 year old kicked Barry's ass?"

She giggled and said "Yes."

Barry groaning said "Great if this wasn't bad enough."

Naruko laughing asked "Any more questions?"

Caitlyn nodding asked "Are you really a princess?"

Naruko nodding said "Yes my sisters are Princess Tsukuyomi Ōtsutsuki, Princess Amaterasu Ōtsutsuki and Princess Susanoo Ōtsutsuki. My mother is Queen Kaguya Ōtsutsuki."

Joe hearing this felt the color drain from his face as Kaguya was famous for severally hurting anyone who harmed her children, no matter how minor. He putting Eddie's gun back in it's holster said "I don't want to die before Iris or Barry give me any grandchildren."

Eddie blinking asked "What are you talking about Joe?"

Caitlyn answered for him by pulling up the video of Kaguya literally removing the arms from a man for daring lay a hand on a much younger Amaterasu. Eddie blanched spotting this while Naruko said "I'm pretty sure mom would kill anyone that harmed me, as I'm her baby girl, her youngest and well."

Everyone in the room shivered hearing this, including the people that came with Naruko. Naruko waiving her hand said "Enough about that though, let's talk about your little Reverse Flash problem and his little pet Gorilla."

Everyone either shivered or got angry thinking about both Wells and Gorilla Grod. Naruko leaning forward said "We'll take care of either the dirty stinking ape or the treacherous time traveling mother murderer. Pick"

Barry without hesitation said "Grod."

She looking at him asked "Are you sure, because you're gonna have to kill Wells, and you're supposed to be a hero and killing someone is looked down upon people who are heroes?"

Barry nodding said "Yes, Wells is mine. He has to pay for what he did to my mother."

Naruko nodding said "Alright then. Wells is yours. Once we kill his dirty stinking ape we'll be out of your way and this city."

She standing up looked at the weapon Cisco had been working on. She walking over to it picked it up and said "I think I'll take this as a souvenir."

Cisco and Caitlyn blinked hearing this. Cisco said "Uh no that's property of Star Labs."

Naruko hearing this batted her eyelashes at him and asked "Is it really Cisco-kun."

Cisco's face burned bright red when she did this and his response got lost in his throat. Caitlyn said "Yes it is."

Naruko feeling the smirk Bane gained strutted over to Caitlyn and got close enough to the woman that they were almost face to face. She batting her eyelashes at Caitlyn asked "Is it really Caitlyn-hime. Can't someone as beautiful and as smart as you just make another one and let little ol me take this one?"

Caitlyn turned even redder than Cisco and she barely managed to stutter out "You can have it Naruko-chan."

Naruko smiling said "Thank you Caitlyn."

She then turning around walked over to her group who all were snickering or giggling. Kakashi had a proud eye smile on his face as what Naruko had did was pure genius and a pro ninja move. Naruko had distracted both Cisco and Caitlyn, while she had Bane swipe all of the spare parts in the room along with several of the inventions and the small sample of symbiote they managed to extract from Barry's suit. Turning when she reached her group she winked at Caitlyn and blew her a kiss while saying "See you around Doll Face."

The entire group then vanished in a swirl of leaves. Once they were gone, it was like a spell had been lifted as everyone shook their heads. Barry's eyes widened as a bunch of their stuff was now gone, including the weapon Cisco and Caitlyn had been working on the counteract Naruko's strange powers. Cisco with wide eyes asked "How the heck did she manage to rob us blind."

Iris trying to push her blush down said "I don't know, all I can remember is her flirting with Caitlyn and it getting really hazy and hot in the room."

Caitlyn still blushing said "She trapped us all within her allure and like a ninja stole everything that could be used against her or her group, preventing us from creating something to counteract them."

Joe groaning said "Great something else I have to worry about."

Cisco shaking his head asked "Are you alright Caitlyn?"

She shaking her head and feeling blood trickle from her nose said "Cisco I think I might be in love with a 12 year old goddess. I might also be about to pass out, and someone may want to catch me."

Barry quickly rushed to Caitlyn's side as she did indeed pass out. Cisco with wide eyes said "Okay things are getting weird."

Iris wiping the blood from her nose without anyone seeing said "Yeah they are."

 **Review! Remember to FOLLOW THE JACKAL**


	13. Chapter 13

" _ **You've got this new head filled up with smoke. I've got my veins all tangled close. To the jukebox bars you frequent. The safest place to hide. A long night spent with your most obvious weakness. You start shaking at the thought you are everything I want. 'Cause you are everything I'm not**_."- **MakeDamnSure by Taking Back Sunday!**

 **Chapter 13: Grod and Dawn of Justice Pt. 1!**

The next day Naruko was literally crawling through the sewer system of Central City, of course in full Agent Bane form. Crawling beside her was Kakashi in Blight form. The two of them had taken up the task of tracking Grod down. In order to do this they had to find his scent and his first location had been the sewers, so logic dictated they follow this scent. The others were checking out the stuff she managed to swipe from Star Labs. Well everyone except for Ino, who was talking to her and Kakashi through the communication device she had swiped. Naruko realizing that they were in Grod's former hideout, stopped her crawl and stood up. Looking around she spread out some tentacles and had them start searching the place for anything that could help them track down the super genius mutant ape. Kakashi watching as she did this asked "Alright I've been watching you since you first evolved Bane, and I still haven't figured out how you do it. So tell me as your sensei how do you do it?"

Naruko smirking within Bane said "Kakashi-sensei all you or the others have to do to evolve your partners is to introduce something new and beneficial to your partner and boom evolution happens."

Kakashi hearing this blinked and asked "So if I were to wrap Blight's tentacles around this ape we're hunting down and absorb it?"

Naruko feeling some of the tentacles retracting to her said "Blight would evolve and gain a new form and most likely new powers."

Kakashi hearing this instantly started having a conversation with Blight asking if she wanted to absorb Grod. He laughed when Blight told him off as she didn't want to absorb a dirty stinking super intelligent mutant ape. Naruko looking at the tentacles smiled as she now had a very strong scent to follow. She turning to Kakashi said "We have a scent Kakashi."

Kakashi nodding said "Alright let's track this ape down and get this over with."

Nodding she jumped out onto the train tracks and started to follow the scent. Kakashi moving right behind her.

Back in the apartment Ino was watching Ten-Ten and Tayuya try to defeat each in a video game known as Mortal Combat X. It was funny as neither knew how to play, but were trying their very best to defeat the other. Temari was with Karin modeling the clothes they had got yesterday. Kushina and Mikoto were in the kitchen having a drinking contest for some odd reason. Yugito, Samui and Mabui were studying some of the things Naruko had swiped from Star Labs. Kin was actually sitting beside her reading a book about science and other things. Ino blinked when she heard Naruko ask "Ino do you have any clue where we are?"

Ino opening the laptop Naruko had purchased started to type in it. Going from Naruko's location she pulled up several maps and other items. She finding where the two were asked "How in the hell did you two almost end up in Gotham City?"

Her answer was "We're following the trail of Grod."

Ino hearing this said "Damn that big monkey really must have been moving to get you two just outside of Gotham."

She hearing grunting blinked and asked "What's wrong?"

Naruko responded with "The tunnels is blocked off and we're trying to find a way out."

Ino hearing this pressed a few keys and said "There should be a service exit to your left."

She hearing a door being opened asked "Did you find it?"

Naruko said "Yeah we found it."

Ino smiled hearing this and turned to Kin who said "Amazing I had no idea the human brain worked like this."

Ino sweat dropping blinked hearing Ten-Ten cheer. Turning she rolled her eyes as apparently Ten-Ten had won. Tayuya with a scowl on her face blinked when Ino said "My turn."

Ino handing the headset to Tayuya said "Take over for me while I defeat Ten-Ten."

Tayuya nodding put the headset on and blinked when Naruko asked "Tayuya how far away is Gotham?"

Tayuya pressing a few keys said "You're two miles out."

She blinked when Kakashi asked "Is there a Zoo in Gotham and if so how big is their Gorilla Exhibit?"

Tayuya searching for this answer found it and said "Yes and large."

She then heard Naruko groan and say "Great not only do we have to head into Gotham, but we have to go to Zoo and most likely fight our way through a lot of dirty stinking apes."

Tayuya pressing a few keys said "365 apes, monkeys and other primates are in the exhibit."

She giggled when both Naruko and Kakashi said "Fuck."

At this precise moment a hammered Kushina staggered into the room. She with a bottle of vodka in her hand said loudly "I just drank Mikoto under the table and won our little contest."

She hiccupping said "Now I get to be the first of us two to go after Naruko-chan."

Tayuya wasn't the only one in the room to sweat drop hearing this. This little distraction was exactly what Ten-Ten needed to defeat Ino who had been kicking her ass. Ino now mad said "You're up Kin."

Kin nodding put her book down and accepted the controller from Ino who sat in Kin's seat.

Naruko and Kakashi now inside of the Gorilla Exhibit in Gotham were crawling against the walls using their stealth skills not to be detected by any guards Grod may have set up. Naruko still following the scent they got in the sewer could tell that it was very close. Her eyes widened as it was too close. Looking down she gently nudged Kakashi. He following her eyes gained wide eyes as below him was a large number of Gorilla's with weapons all listening to Grod go on and on about human oppression. He turning to Naruko asked her what they was going to do. Naruko giving him signals explained that the plan was to stop Grod and kill anyone or anything that got in their way. Kakashi nodding slowly lowered himself using a tendril. He quickly snatched up a Gorilla and killed it without alerting the rest of the Gorilla's. Naruko following her sensei's lead lowered herself down with a tendril and instead of going up like Kakashi did, she dragged her Gorilla down below and snapped his neck. The two of them continued to do this plan, until Grod and the other Gorilla's finally noticed their numbers dropping. Grod sending a mental scan of the area, screamed in pain as his mind came across the mental walls of Naruko and Bane. Not to mention the backlash wave the two had set up when they learned of his ability to breach minds.

Naruko having felt Grod try to breach her mind, was directly under another ape. Springing up she grabbed an Ape who started firing it's weapon in pure fear. It was quickly drug below and not only did Naruko take the weapon from it, but she then used said weapon to kill it. Kakashi still crawling on the ceiling dropped down and snatched two apes and dragged them above. The apes dropped their weapons when Kakashi snapped their necks. Grod getting up gained wide eyes as his former army was now down to 2 terrified Gorilla's. Scratch that one terrified ape, as another had been dragged down below by whatever was hunting him. He then caught sight of something dropping down to kill his last ape. Grod had only been terrified once before, but the creature that grabbed his last ape filled his body with pure unrestrained terror. Naruko climbing out of the ground stared the terrified Grod in the eyes. She then rushed the super intelligent ape. Grod never stood a chance as Agent Bane wrapped her tentacles around his head and with just a little force squeezed the life out of him. Naruko watching as his dead body hit the ground, felt a little bad for the Gorilla, but knew that he needed to be killed or he'd come back to bite Flash and his crew in the ass. Popping her back she turned to Kakashi and asked "Ready to go?"

He wiping his hands clean of ape blood nodded and said "Let's get out of here before somebody comes and finds this blood bath."

Naruko nodding punched the ground and the two of them vanished in a flicker of lights.

The next day Naruko and her group was now sitting in their new apartment in the city of Metropolis. Naruko was watching a news report about the alien super hero Superman. She didn't really see the big deal about him, as she could do most of the things he did without breaking a sweat. Kin wasn't that impressed by the man and was actually sitting beside her, well it was more like cuddling up to her. On her other side Tayuya was playing with the cell phone she had bought her. She had actually purchased everyone a cell phone, not so that they could communicate with each other as Bane had extracted Grod's psychic ability from the now dead ape and she could now speak with everyone through a psychic connection. She had purchased them because she wanted Karin and Temari who had somehow gotten modeling jobs to have access to the latest fads. Plus Ino and Tayuya seemed to have a natural talent with technology from this dimension. Hell right now Ino was hacking into Wayne Enterprises to steal some technology from Bruce Wayne and his facilities. Tayuya was snuggled up to her along with Kin, because after getting back from the Grod mission, Bane had planted a symbiote seed inside of the red haired girl and that had made both females happy. Kakashi was out exploring Metropolis with Kushina and Mikoto. Well it was more like he had been forced to go explore the city with the two very dominate women or be castrated.

Naruko agreed with Kakashi that he had made the right choice. Yugao was with Samui and Mabui. The three of them had gotten an X-box one and were now deep into this game called Fable. Naruko laughed at this as their profession was literally ninja, but the three kunoichi had been enthralled by a game that you could be a hero. Haku was in the kitchen drinking tea and making breakfast for the little girl Haku had managed to talk Naruko into adopting. Naruko hadn't minded though as the girl was an orphan whose parents had been lost in Superman's battle with General Zod a year ago. The little girl was 6 and her name was now Jenny Ōtsutsuki. She was technically Naruko's daughter, but Naruko wasn't ready for that kind of responsibility yet so Haku was being all maternal and looking after Jenny. Yugito and Ten-Ten were in the dojo working out, as Ten-Ten had also been gifted with a Symbiote seed by Bane. Actually to be truthful, Temari, Karin, Ten-Ten, Mabui and Ino all had Symbiote seeds inside of them. The ones inside of Kushina and Mikoto had actually been duds, but Naruko hadn't told Kakashi or Blight yet. The one's inside of Kurenai and Anko though were almost ready to hatch.

Bane and Naruko was literally using half of their power to keep them from hatching. They were also keeping a close connection to Sakura and Karui. Karui had a symbiote seed inside of her that was set to hatch any day now, and with the mission they were on, it might come in handy. She blinked when Ino said "Got it."

Turning to Ino she asked "Got what?"

Ino smiling said "I just procured you several prototype weapons from Wayne Enterprises and you don't have to pay a dime."

Naruko smiling said "Cool."

Just then the door opened and in walked Kakashi, Kushina and Mikoto. Kakashi had a letter addressed to her. She quirking an eyebrow asked "Where did that come from?"

Kakashi said "Some stuffy looking guy."

Naruko taking the letter opened it and read it. She blinked and said "It seems as I've been invited to a party by Lex Luthor and apparently it's going to a family affair."

Kakashi blinking asked "What do you mean?"

Naruko standing up and walking into one of the bedrooms said "I mean that all three of my sisters are going to be there, along with mom."

Kakashi hearing this blinked and said "That sounds like a trap."

Naruko taking off the clothes she had on a slipping on the teal dress Tsukuyomi had picked out for her the other day said "I know, but I can't just not go, as mother will be expecting me."

She walking out of the bedroom was putting her earrings in. She looking at Jenny who was looking at her with wide eyes asked "The question is do I bring my new daughter to meet her grandmother and aunts, or not?"

Jenny hearing that her new mom wanted to take her to a fancy party gave Naruko the biggest puppy dog eyes ever and asked "Can I go with you?"

Naruko rolling her eyes knew Haku had to have taught Jenny that and said "Yes now put a fancy dress on."

Jenny cheering ran into her bedroom and started getting dressed. Of course Haku helping her. Naruko knowing that she need to age up like she had done when she adopted Jenny, shut her eyes and literally sent her body forward 7 years. Opening her eyes she looked at herself in the mirror and smiled as she was once again 19. Her long teal hair looked radiant and her gorgeous purple eyes made her pale skin shine. Thankfully her dress still worked. She grabbing a tube of lipstick applied it to her lips and then did the rest of her make-up. She now fully dressed smiled when Jenny came out in a snow white dress. Smiling at her little girl she said "There's my gorgeous daughter."

Jenny smiling as Naruko was like she had been when they had first met accepted her mother's hand. Naruko catching the look Haku sent her said "Don't worry Haku-chan I'll protect **our** daughter with my life."

Haku smiled but at the same time blushed hearing this.

At the party Kaguya in a elegant dress was standing with Amaterasu as men and women swooned around them. Susanoo was off admiring the music, and Tsukuyomi was just being herself as she posed for dozen's of photos. All of them was wondering where Naruko was and Kaguya was wondering when Tsukuyomi was going to realize she already knew about her three grandchildren in this world by her. Suddenly gasp rang out and the crowd literally parted. Kaguya turning to see why smiled as Naruko had finally arrived. She blinked as Naruko was holding the hand of some 6 year old girl dressed in an elegant and expensive white dress. Amaterasu looking at her youngest sibling could tell that Naruko had aged herself up for some reason, and her instincts was telling her it had something to do with the 6 year old girl she was holding hands with. Susanoo turning from the music for a few seconds smiled spotting her younger sister, and what she could easily identify as the little girl Naruko had adopted. Tsukuyomi spotting her younger sister wasted no time and was instantly in front of Naruko. She with a big smile on her face said "About time you arrived."

Naruko laughing softly said "Hello to you dear sister."

She then feeling the various emotions coming from Jenny as others approached nudged Jenny forward and said "Tsukuyomi I'd like you to meet your new niece Jenny Yuki-Ōtsutsuki."

Tsukuyomi hearing this looked at Jenny who shyly waived. Cooing she said "Oh my god, she's so adorable."

Naruko smiled hearing this. Amaterasu and Kaguya now there smiled having heard Naruko introduce Jenny. Amaterasu bending down and smiling softly at Jenny said "Hello dear niece, I'm your auntie Amaterasu, but you can call me Amy."

Jenny smiling said "Hello aunt Amy."

Kaguya smiling at her only grandchild by Naruko said "Hello my darling granddaughter my name is Kaguya, but you can call me Grandma, or once you learn our natural language Baa-chan."

Jenny nodding said "Hello Baa-chan."

Kaguya wasn't the only one to blink hearing this. Naruko figuring it out asked "Haku has already started giving you lessons on our natural language hasn't she?"

Jenny nodding said "Hai Kaa-chan."

Susanoo now having joined the group asked "Do you know the word for storm?"

Jenny nodding eagerly said "Ranton."

Naruko giggling said "That's storm release baby."

Tsukuyomi feeling the cameras around them smiled and said "Pose for a family photo."

They did so, with Jenny being in front with a big smile. Naruko letting Jenny go with Susanoo to check out the music hugged her mother and sisters. Amaterasu hugging her back asked "So how old are you right now?"

Naruko laughing said "I'm 19."

Tsukuyomi hearing this said "The perfect age for us to marry you off."

Naruko snorting said "You first."

Kaguya giggling said "Your sister is correct Naruko-chan and if this were the old days you would be married off, but it's a new age."

Amaterasu nodding said "Correct."

Naruko looking around the room felt her eyes land on a woman with long black hair that was in a ponytail. Her skin was the perfect bronze and her eyes were this fierce black. She was dressed in a red and yellow dress that made her amazing figure stand out. Naruko for some reason could feel and immense power coming from this woman. This power was near godly and felt very familiar to her. She blinked when the woman locked eyes with her. Naruko couldn't stop the blush that appeared on her face if she had tried. Turning she finally noticed the happy smirk on Tsukuyomi's face. It was then that she finally found why the power was so familiar. It was nearly identical to Tsukuyomi's. Naruko and Bane both instantly figured out who this woman was and didn't know if they should feel disgusted that they thought their niece was damn sexy, or upset that Tsukuyomi hadn't warned them.

She blinked when Jenny ran up to her holding a violin. Blinking she asked "What do you want me to do with that baby?"

Jenny with a smile on her face asked "Mamma Haku can play, will you show me if you can play?"

Naruko smiling softly at her baby girl accepted the musical instrument and said "Of course baby."

She then getting it in the right position was glad Bane had memories of someone playing the violin as all she really knew how to play was the Guitar. She knowing that she was about to draw all attention to herself once again took a deep breath in and started her song. The song she played was not only haunting, but it was soothing and peaceful. When she stopped playing she opened her eyes and blinked as almost everyone was wiping their eyes of tears. Hell her hidden niece was crying at how beautiful that song was. Naruko ignoring this and looking at Jenny smiled as her daughter was spellbound. Handing the instrument back to her she said "Both of your mothers can play the violin darling and one or both of us will be teaching you how to play any instrument you want."

Jenny hearing this literally bounced with happiness and ran off to give the instrument back. She turning to Tsukuyomi eye smiled and asked "So you weren't going to warn me?"

Tsukuyomi laughing nervously asked "Warn you about what?"

Naruko still eye smiling said "About a certain person in this room who is related to me who is immensely beautiful and very powerful."

Tsukuyomi still laughing nervously said "I have no clue what you're talking about."

Kaguya listening to the conversation along with Amaterasu rolled her eyes said "She's talking about Princess Diana, who is your daughter and my first born grandchild by you Tsukuyomi."

Tsukuyomi gained wide eyes and turning to Kaguya asked "How did you?"

Kaguya rolling her eyes said "Oh please. The only one of my daughters who could possibly hide something from me is Naruko, and that's because she's the goddess of unpredictability and random occurrences. Yes I know about the three grandchildren you gave me in this dimension and have known since they were born. I've helped all three of them out as much as I could without revealing myself or how I'm related to them. Jinx is the exception as she knows that you're her mother, but she doesn't know I'm her grandmother, well she didn't know until tonight as she's watching this event on TV."

Tsukuyomi hearing this sighed and said "I didn't warn you because I wanted you to be surprised when you eventually met her."

Naruko hearing this said "Okay that makes sense."

She then turning to Amaterasu asked "You got any children I should know about?"

Amaterasu shaking her head said "Not in this dimension. I do have 6 children in another dimension though."

Naruko hearing this said "Jesus sis, why so many?"

Amaterasu said "Because I loved the first one so much I wanted more. I decided to stop at 6 though as six potential gods in one dimension was enough for me."

Susanoo arriving with Jenny said "Make that 8 potential gods in that dimension as I had two boys in that dimension. Scot Summers and Alex Summers."

Naruko blinking asked "How many children do you have in total Susanoo?"

Susanoo said "Including my only daughter in this universe 10."

Naruko covering Jenny's ears said "Fuck me sideways."

Kaguya laughing said "Your eldest sister was and still is the most fruitful and fertile daughter."

Susanoo hearing this blushed and said "Mom."

Naruko removing her hands from Jenny's ears asked "So anyone else realized that Superman is at this little party?"

Everyone except Jenny nodded. Jenny with wide eyes asked "That parent killing orphan leaving baka is here?"

Naruko quirking an eyebrow asked "Where did you learn baka?"

Jenny smiling said "Tayuya-chan."

Naruko rolled her eyes as it figured Tayuya would be the one to teach Jenny negative words. She then said "Jenny don't say everything you hear, even it's a new word unless you get approval from me or your mother first."

Jenny nodding asked "Can I have a piece of cake?"

Naruko nodding lead Jenny to the table with the cake.

Two hours later and Naruko and Jenny were finally back home. Naruko had tucked Jenny into her bed and kissed the little girl goodnight. She had after making sure the girl was asleep transformed back to her 12 year old self and walked into the living room. Sitting down on the couch she blinked when Kakashi walked in reading a book about the solar system. She then feeling two people sit beside her turned and smiled spotting Samui and Haku. Both females were dressed in their night clothes as they had been preparing for bed. Haku laying her head on Naruko's shoulder asked "Did our little Jenny have a good time?"

Naruko nodding said "She did and got to meet her aunts and grandmother. Plus Susanoo bought her a violin."

Haku hearing this smiled and said "Looks like I'll be starting her musical lessons sooner than I thought."

Samui laying her head on Naruko's other shoulder asked "Did you have a good time mistress?"

Naruko nodding said "Yes, as I got to spend time with my mother and sisters, spent time with Jenny and got a first glimpse of one of my nieces."

Kakashi hearing this asked "Which one?"

Naruko yawning said "Diana."

Kakashi shaking his head activated Blight and said "I'm going out. I'll be back later."

He then vanished in a swirl of leaves. Naruko yawning said "I guess we should get some sleep."

Haku and Samui nodding got up and headed towards their bedrooms. Naruko getting up knew Kakashi and Blight could handle whatever mess they were likely to get in. She walking into her bedroom smiled spotting Kin cuddling with Kuro who she had summoned a few hours ago. In the bed next to Kin Tayuya in just a pair of panties was laid out spread eagle with her tongue hanging out of her mouth snoring loudly. Naruko giggling at this walked over and tucked Tayuya in. She softly kissing Tayuya on the lips then did the same for Kin and Kuro. She then climbing into her own bed felt Bane summon herself outside. Both females smiling at each other soon joined the others in slumber land.

Three days later and Naruko in Agent Bane form was literally running as fast as she could towards Gotham City. The reason why, well the lunatic Lex Luthor had after making Batman and Superman fight unleashed a monster to kill Superman that was part Kryptonian part Human, all monster. Normally she wouldn't care about this but her niece had just gotten involved and Naruko would not stand for a member of her family getting hurt. Running on either side of her was Kin and Tayuya, who was in her symbiote. Her symbiote was dark orange with wide white eyes and tendrils of black tentacles representing hair. She of course had a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. The unique feature of this symbiote was the fin-like appendages on each arm. Tayuya's symbiote was named Razor. The three of them actually reaching Gotham, blinked spotting the monster about to punch Superman again. Naruko feeling Bane shift into her first form jumped and caught the monster's fist. She letting her tongue come out said " **Hey ugly I got a bone to pick with you.** "

The monster roared and tried to punch her with the other fist. Bane catching this one also let her other two arms appear and started to rain punches down on the beast. Kin/Calamity and Tayuya/Razor were off to the side watching Bane battle the monster with intense eyes. Superman spotting the three symbiotes blinked wondering where they came from and what side they were on. Batman spotting the symbiotes was shocked and wondered if they were friends of Superman. Wonder Woman looking at the symbiotes wondered what sort of monsters they were and why they were here. The monster roaring head butted Bane actually managing to get it's arms free. It then connected a solid punch to Bane's face sending her flying back. Kin/Calamity spotting her mistress flying back charged forward and with her strength started to punch the monster back. It roared. Tayuya/Razor dropping to all fours extended her arms and charged forward like an animal. The fin-like appendages acting like blades started to slice the monster as they passed by it or it moved.

Bane getting up and rubbing her jaw decided to bring out the big guns. Roaring she started shift into a much larger, more deadly version of Agent Bane. This meant instead of cannons on each shoulder she gained machine guns, that instead of firing bullets, fired either symbiote seeds or Chakra. The blades Agent Bane had doubled in size and gained a toxic green gleam. Cannons appeared on the back of each hand and the claws tripled in size. On the back a very powerful laser rifle formed, that had not one, not two, not even three, but four barrels. The tail of course returned except now the spikes could be identified as plasma blades. Agent Bane roaring once more charged forward using the Speed Force. Colliding with the monster she felt it go flying back.

Kin/Calamity and Tayuya/Razor had wide eyes as they had no idea Naruko/Bane could do this. This also made Kin start wondering if Naruko could alter the size of all her symbiote forms. Tayuya was just even more impressed with her mistress and wondered if her and her symbiote would ever get that powerful. Superman was now shocked beyond belief as the monster was now fighting a monster with weapons attached to it. Batman had actually shit his pants as that was one hell of a monster. Wonder Woman was preparing her weapons just in case she had to battle this new monster.

Agent Bane now beating the shit out of the monster, could tell that all of her efforts was slowly increasing the already insane power of the monster. It roaring blasted her backwards and she was shocked when Bane broke down to just Naruko. Naruko rolling to a stop popped up and said "Well shit."

Kin and Tayuya quickly moving to her side let their symbiotes fade and asked "What just happened?"

Naruko activating the Rinnegan and flooding her body with chakra said "Bane got hit directly with that thing's power. She's now trying to absorb it and make it her own."

She looking at the two said "Your symbiote actually did the same thing as you won't be able to summon them back."

Kin hearing this gained wide eyes and asked Calamity if this was true. Her answer was a firm yes. Tayuya groaning asked "Now what?"

Naruko looking towards one of the buildings said "There's a weapon in that building capable of killing Superman, since it can kill Superman."

Kin quickly picking up on Naruko's train of thought said "It should be able to kill that monster."

Tayuya nodding said "We got it."

Both females then rushed towards the building using their chakra. Naruko spotting this cracked her knuckles and coated her body in a thick layer of steel. She also let her wings out and applied the Ghost type to herself. She then surging her Ki into her body and mixing it with her chakra clenched her fist and said "Until they get that weapon, I'm gonna beat you down the old fashioned way."

The monster spotting her roared and charged directly for her.

At the apartment Jenny was watching her mother and aunts charge battle the monster. Sitting around her was the rest of the group. Ino sitting at an computer was typing a mile a minute. She was officially giving Naruko a super hero name. Her name was going to be Megami no Kage or in English The Goddesses Shadow. She was also giving Kin a name. She was going to be named Tigress Meltdown. Tayuya was going to be named Razor like her symbiote. Kakashi sitting beside Ino was both watching the battle and watching Ino. When she got to his super hero name he said "Majesty."

Ino and the others blinking asked "What now?"

He eye smiling said "When I was out two days ago I stopped several robberies and was given the name of Majesty because of how majestic Blight moved."

Ino shrugging typed in the nickname and moved on to Samui. She typing in Frenzy kept moving. She getting to Haku smiled and typed in Maternal Instinct and giggled. Haku spotting the name rolled her eyes and focused on her daughter. Everyone including Ino flinched when the monster slammed Naruko face first into the ground. Yugao, Kushina and Mikoto all growled spotting this. Kakashi knowing that his student wasn't going to take that lying down smirked when the monster was launched very high into the air by a blast of pure gravity. He watching Naruko lift her face from the ground could see bits of steel falling off of her face and the pure rage in her eyes. He shaking his head said "That poor monster just awakened the sleeping dragon."

Jenny confused asked "What do you mean Uncle Kakashi."

He eye smiling at her said "Your mother has a very dangerous temper, that rivals Kushina-sempai or even your grandmother. When she unleashes this temper, it's like trying to fight a demon."

Karin snorting asked "What do you expect, she was an Uzumaki and we're legendary for our short fuses and chakra reserves."

Kakashi shivering said "Sadly she has both."

Haku smiling said "Jenny once we get time to do the adoption ritual, you'll most likely inherit your mother's legendary temper and chakra reserves. You could also inherit my Hyōton."

She actually thinking about it said "Scratch that, it's a guarantee that you'll inherit the Hyōton, as your mother has snow and ice powers also."

As if proving Haku's point Naruko literally froze the moisture in the air, formed it into a giant hammer and started to beat the monster with it. Everyone besides the wide eyed Jenny sweat dropped spotting this and Yugao said "Yeah she's definitely lost her temper as she only does impossible things like that when's she mad."

Jenny got excited hearing this as she had learned a day ago that her two mothers and aunts and uncle weren't originally from this dimension. They planned on taking her with them when they went back. She couldn't wait as she was the correct age to begin Ninja training and she wanted to be like her mothers and be a strong and powerful kunoichi.

 **Review and remember if you get lost on the road of life, just FOLLOW THE JACKALS!**


	14. Chapter 14

**"** _ **All my friends are heathens take it slow. Wait for them to ask you who you know. Please don't make any sudden moves. All my friends are heathens, take it slow. Wait for them to ask you who you know. Please don't make any sudden moves. You don't know the half of the abuse. Why'd you come, you knew you should have stayed. I tried to warn you just stay away. And now they're outside ready to burst. It looks like you might be one of us!"-**_ **Heathens by 21 pilots**

 **Chapter 14: Dawn of Justice Pt. 2 and Terror!**

Naruko getting punched by the monster, didn't even blink when Superman rushed towards the monster to help her fight it. She rolling to her knees blurred through handsigns. Landing on snake she said " **Mokuton: Fist of the Angry Goddess Jutsu!** "

Wonder Woman who had been about to grab Naruko and ask her some questions felt her jaw scrape the ground when from the ground the giant upper body of a wooden figure shaped like a woman rose from the ground. This wooden figure looking vaguely like Kaguya roared, lifted up her fist and slammed it down on the monster. The shockwave this created made a huge cloud of dust kick up. Batman having used his cape to shield himself couldn't believe what he had just seen. Hell Superman having just moved out of the way of said attack was looking at Naruko with wide shocked eyes. Naruko feeling that the monster had survived her jutsu, got up and using the Speed Force dashed towards the monster. Creating a lightning charged Rasengan she jumped into the air just as the smoke cleared and the monster tried to hit Superman. She coming down screamed " **Lightning Style: Volt Rasengan!** "

She slammed this attack into the monster and heard it scream in pain. It then swinging at her knocked her 30 feet into the air. Naruko shedding her damaged Iron coat flipped in mid-air. She blurring through more handsigns took a deep breath in. She falling back down opened her mouth when her hands landed on tiger. She then unleashed a gigantic ball of black flames that hit the monster dead on. It roared in agony as the very flames of Amaterasu burned it. Naruko landing forcing her palm forward said " **Wind Style: Gale Force Palm!** "

A huge sweeping wind shot of her palm and hit the fire dead on. This created a huge pillar of flames with the monster screaming in the middle of it. Superman had his jaw touching the ground as what he had just seen was confirmed his thoughts that Naruko was not human. Batman looking at Naruko with wide eyes was thinking along the lines of Superman. Wonder Woman had a small blush on her face as not only was a 12 year old girl showing women everywhere that they could be strong, but was doing so with practiced ease. This was very hot in her eyes. Lois Lane helping Kin and Tayuya look for the weapon was shocked by what her headset was telling her. Apparently Superman, or her love was being helped by a 12 year old girl, who was doing things that shouldn't be possible. Kin and Tayuya being able to hear said headset had smiles on their faces knowing that their mistress was stomping a mudhole into the monster.

Tsukuyomi at her home for once with Jinx being there was watching this battle and was worried about both her daughter and her sister. Jinx knowing that Naruko was her aunt couldn't believe that she was older then said aunt, and that said aunt was so damn powerful. She was also ashamed that she thought said aunt was hot as hell. Tsukuyomi being able to pick up on said feelings knew that two out of her three daughters was already crushing on their aunt. She spotting Naruko get kicked by the monster, bit her lip, knowing that Naruko was wearing a thick layer of steel over her body. Even so the monster had to be breaking said steel every time it hit her. This worried her dearly, as Naruko still had some growing to do before she actually became a goddess.

Amaterasu watching the battle with Kaguya, was also worried for Naruko, as her youngest sister wasn't exactly dodging any of the monster's attacks. She was also proud as Naruko seemed to have her flames down pack. She guessed it was about time to give Naruko the sword of darkness flame, something she hoped her baby sister would live long enough to get. Kaguya was fighting every urge in her body to rush to her babies side and destroy that damn monster for daring a lay finger on her precious daughter or granddaughter for that matter. She knew that Naruko wanted to handle this herself and would never forgive her if she got involved in her fight. That didn't mean she liked this as she would much rather not watch one of her lovely daughters get smacked around like common prostitute by her pimp. She sighing looked down at the armor she got for Naruko smiled as her baby was going to love it

. Susanoo watching from her penthouse suit with her lover Thea Queen. Thea was the little sister of Star City's Green Arrow or Oliver Queen. Susanoo watching as her own little sister was tossed across the battlefield like a child's toy bit her lip and clenched her hand as this battle was tearing down her nerves. Usually she was cool, calm and collected, but around her lover she was a normal woman with emotions. Right now she was a very worried elder sister watching her youngest sister battle a monster of near godly power. She knew Naruko had a reason for doing this, but it didn't make her feel any better. Thea having fixed a cup of tea for her lover watched as what could soon be her sister-in-law battled a monster like none she had ever seen before. Gently taking Susanoo's hand she said "It'll be alright baby. You told me that your youngest sister was as tough as they came. She's not gonna let some man made monster take her down."

Hearing this actually calmed Susanoo down as Thea was right no man made or maybe even god made monster was going to take down Naruko. She turning to Thea kissed her softly on the lips and said "Thank you Thea for reminding me of this. I'm going to broadcast this to my sisters and mother so they'll stop worrying so much."

Thea loving when Susanoo kissed her said "You're welcome."

Naruko shaking herself free from the debris she had landed in gained wide eyes when Superman went soaring towards the monster with the weapon able to kill it in his hands. He stabbing it into the monster's chest was impaled by it's fist. He grunting stabbed the spear deeper into the monster's chest. It roaring ripped up with it's arm tearing Superman in half. Naruko literally heard the man's lover scream his name. Naruko had finally had enough, and could feel that Bane had finished absorbing the power the monster feed her. Slowly walking forward with determined eyes, she started to slowly bring Bane forward. This appeared as pink and black goop slowly covering her face. She didn't fail to notice Kin and Tayuya fall in step with her and their symbiote starting to slowly come forward. All three kunoichi had it in their mind that this monster was dead meat. Bane, Calamity and Razor now mostly formed could feel that their host all had unknowingly linked minds. This caused something unexpected to happen.

The three symbiotes started to slowly fuse together, along with the three kunoichi. This caused a blinding light to cut through the darkness the storm had created. This light started to grow in size, until it was just as large as the monster. When the light died down, Batman, Wonder Woman, Lois, hell the entire world gasped. Standing in place of the three kunoichi/symbiote was one gigantic symbiote. This symbiote had bright purple eyes, that shocking Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi and Susanoo were two Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan eyes. The shape the tomoe had made was a demonic looking skull. It was a pure white, with a very large pink spider in the middle of it's chest and back. It had two very muscular arms that made a tree look like twigs. It had two scythe like blades sticking out of each arm. These blades gleamed with a toxic green substance. It's hands were massive and the claws had a metallic sheen. It's legs were much like the arms, except no blades could be seen. It had a mouth full of razor sharp yellow teeth. It's long tongue was pitch black and literally smelled like death. The thing that shocked those from Naruko's dimension was that swaying behind it was 3 very thick spiked tails. This symbiotic tailed beast looking at the monster opened it's mouth and said " _ **We are Terror!**_ "

It then literally vanished and the next thing anyone knew the monster that had just killed Superman was launched very high into the air. Tentacles then wrapped around it and it was slammed hard into the ground. It was then stabbed and punched several times, before being kicked across the battlefield now heading towards the ocean. Terror appearing above the monster, opened her mouth and unleashed a huge stream of black flames on the monster. It roared in pure agony before crashing into the ocean. Terror with it's tentacles still attached to the monster, snapped said things up making the monster shoot into the air. Terror leaned back and pulled it's tentacles over it's head. This slammed the monster into the ground, hard. Terror didn't let up on her assault of the creature. She pulled on her tentacles with all of her might and yanked the very much in pain monster towards it. She roaring summoned even more tentacles, some of these having barbs and wrapped the monster tightly in them. She then roared and started to apply a massive amount of pressure to the monster. It screamed as it's blood literally started to flow down the tentacles.

Batman shocked out of his mind didn't even know what to say or do. Wonder Woman having never seen something like this before was way beyond the reach of impossible, that it had crossed over to warping reality. Lois couldn't believe that her love was dead and that those three females had somehow fused to create such a devastating and powerful creature. Kaguya watching with Amaterasu had dropped the armor as her baby girl had achieved something only the Saiyans had been able to do so far, but with three people instead of two. She had also channeled the pure power of her two tenants had formed a new 3 tails.

Amaterasu shocked beyond belief couldn't believe that her little sister had just fused with not one but two other people and inside of the symbiote was a fusion. She also couldn't believe that this being had Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan eyes with such a unique and deadly pattern. She then gaining a smile started to laugh, as only her youngest sister would be able to do something so left field. Tsukuyomi with her jaw literally touching the ground couldn't believe her baby sister had become something she had been trying to discover how to for centuries. Shaking her head she said "I don't know if I should be jealous that she did this or happy that she's surpassed me."

Jinx looking at Terror with wide eyes completely agreed with it's name as that thing was fucking petrifying. Susanoo laughing said "Once again she has made the impossible, possible and broken every rule that got in her way."

She turning to her love giggled as Thea was just sitting on the bed in a state of total shock. In the apartment, Ino on her feet said "Sweet mother of all things flowery."

Ten-Ten rubbing her eyes was having trouble comprehending what she was seeing. Karin having been petting Kuro had hearts for eyes as she was a chakra sensor. She could feel the enormous controlled storm that was Terror's chakra. Kuro looking at Terror actually felt bad for the monster, as Terror was hell given form. Kakashi shaking his head said "Troublesome students."

Temari wondered what the person inside of Terror looked like and how strong she or he was. Samui with a blush on her face said "Terror-san is cool. Frenzy likes her to."

Yugito was downing glasses of the strongest alcoholic beverage she could find, as this shit was insane and inane. Mabui watching as Terror literally stood on top of the monster and punched it repeatedly said "Terror is power defined."

Mikoto spotting the fabled eyes of her clan said "I think I know why the councils worship the ground she walks on now."

Kushina was thinking along the same lines as Mabui, but a little with Karin, as she was also a sensor and could feel the immense amount of chakra coming from Terror. Haku turning to look at Jenny could tell that her daughter was not only shocked, but was excited. Giggling she said "That baby is one of the reasons your mother has been dubbed as one of the most unpredictable kunoichi ever."

Jenny hearing this jumped up and said "I'm going to be just like mamma and be so unpredictable my enemies will hate to go against me."

Kakashi hearing this knew that he was retiring after Sakura made jonin, as one unpredictable student was enough for him.

Terror getting off of the monster watched as the monster struggled to it's feet. It looking at her roared, but Terror didn't care. She looking it in the eyes said something that made Tsukuyomi yip. Terror said " _ **Tsukuyomi**_!"

The monster and Terror stopped moving for five whole minutes. When Terror moved again the monster screamed as it's eyes literally bleed out. Terror didn't stop there. No she once again summoning tendrils slammed them into the ground. The tendrils would come back out of the ground wrap around the monster and then became coated in water. Terror then roaring unleashed 16 billion volts of electricity her tendrils. When this hit the monster it's screams of anguish could be heard throughout the dimensions. Jiraiya walking with Kin, Hinata and Sakura stopped and looked up at the skies hearing the monster's cries of anguish. He said "I don't even wanna know what that is."

Karui petting Ginger and glaring at Jiraiya said "Shut your mouth you stupid pervert."

Sakura petting Malignant gained a dark smirk and asked "Would like another present Jiraiya-san?"

Jiraiya shivered as the last present she had offered him had ended up with him jumping feet first into a pond trying to put out the flames on his dick. Hinata giggling liked her two temporary teammates and the awesome animals they were traveling with. Back in the dimension Naruko was in, Terror ignored the monster's screams in favor of lifting it up into the air with the tendrils. She then tossing it higher into the air let it go. She lifting up her left hand fired a gigantic black fireball at the monster. The fireball hit with the force of tank knocking the monster even higher into the air. Terror jumping kept firing fireballs at the monster knocking it higher and higher into the air, until it was literally in space again. Terror in the air herself opened her mouth and said something that made Susanoo do a spit take with her tea. She said " _ **Susanoo**_!"

Terror's chakra came out of her and started to form a very large figure. This figure took the form of a four armed demon saint. At first it was just bones, but it quickly gained muscle and tissue. It didn't stop there, as it didn't stop forming until it was fully formed. This meant it had legs arms, a chest and a face. It said nothing as it created a gigantic version of Naruko's sword Akatosh. It swinging down with it's mighty blade hit the monster from it's position. This brought the monster hurtling back to earth. It crashing in the battlefield created a gigantic crater. The Susanoo broke down as Terror landed softly to the earth. She titling her head watched as the monster with agony showing on it's face stood up. Terror licking her lips created more tendrils and said " **You will die monster.** " She then vanished and the monster was once again caught in a relentless assault by Terror.

Batman having fell on his ass when the monster had created the crater said "Fuck me sideways."

His statement matched the thoughts of many villains and half of the populace. Wonder Woman knew that there had to be a goddess inside of Terror as this was surely the wrath of an vengeful goddess. Lois didn't know how to feel, as the death of her love had seemed to spark the anger of some kind of all powerful being, who had powers that were not only godly, but legendary. Lex Luthor watching the battle was pissed as his god slayer was being destroyed by something he had never seen before. All of his carefully laid plans were failing and it was all Batman's fault. Kaguya having picked the armor back up wondered what the being inside of Terror looked like. She was also making sure Lex Luthor was arrested for his heinous plan, that threatened all life in this dimension. Amaterasu having heard Terror say the names of two out of three of her sisters, was shocked that Terror could use those jutsu. She then smiled as her jutsu was up next and she wondered how Terror would use it. Tsukuyomi laughing as Terror had used the signature jutsu she had blessed the Uchiha with turned to Jinx and said "That my precious Jinx is the true power of your birthright."

Jinx hearing this gained wide eyes and asked "Which one?"

Tsukuyomi said "The one that shares my name."

Jinx hearing this nodded. Susanoo with wide eyes was both impressed by the Susanoo Terror had created and terrified by how powerful it was. Thea knowing the history behind Susanoo's jutsu and the Uchiha clan said "I hope she never gives me the you hurt my sister I kill you speech."

Susanoo hearing this couldn't help but giggle remembering Oliver trying and failing to give her that same speech. In the apartment, Mikoto with her jaw scraping the ground was shocked at seeing the Susanoo in full form like Madara was said to be able to do. Kushina shaking her head said "She's got way more chakra than a tailed beast and has complete control over it."

Kakashi now drinking along with Yugito knew this was going to give him such a headache tomorrow but he was fine with that. Ino back typing on the computer was actually draining every ounce of money out of Lex Luthor and his business. She also creating a fan site for Terror, the Unrelenting. She was collecting all of the videos being recorded of her and had even hacked into Nasa to get the video of Terror's Susanoo. She was pasting pictures of all forms of Bane, Naruko in both her 12 year old and 19 year old form. Images of Kin and Calamity and Tayuya and Razor. She typing in the headline for the image she had pasted said "Mix Unpredictable with Loyal and Crazy and you get _**Terror, the Unrelenting**_."

Ten-Ten actually helping Ino was typing in the information for the Naruko part, along with the Bane part. She said "The most unpredictable force in all dimensions. Like a tornado with a heart, or a tsunami with a direction. Combine this with the evolutionary alien from a different dimension and throw in the blood of a Goddess. You're still not close to her majestic and noble Nature. Her name Princess Naruko Lilith Ōtsutsuki. Youngest of the daughters of Queen Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. Heir of the Yellow Flash and inheritor of the Will of Fire. Simply Known as Naruko, the mother of a young orphan girl. Princess, Kunoichi, Mother, Genius. She is everything and nothing at the same time."

Ino looking at Ten-Ten asked "When did you get all philosophical on us Ten-Ten?"

Ten-Ten smiling at Ino said "When I realized that even that big chested bimbo had found her talent in this dimension."

Ino sweat dropped hearing this. Karin back to petting the purring Kuro already knew the outcome of this battle. Kuro once again being petted had also stopped paying attention to the stomping on TV. Temari looking at the TV and wondered if all symbiote were that badass. Haku watching Jenny could see that the 6 year old was mesmerized by the amazing fight on TV. She smiled as this was what it was like for her the first time she saw a ninja battle. Samui playing cards with Mabui had already figured out what was going to happen and didn't really need to see it. She did want to see the person inside of Terror though. Mabui having done the same wanted Naruko to get back so she could get one of those heavenly massages.

Terror now having the monster completely at her Mercy decide to put the wretched thing out of it's misery. She bringing it closer with her tentacles had it an inch away from her. She opening her mouth then said the words Amaterasu had been waiting for. Terror said " _ **Burn by the very flames of the heavens. Embrace eternity you ugly bastard and remember the name. Amaterasu!**_ "

From her eyes a gigantic pitch black phoenix shot out and hit the monster dead on. It lifting the beast high into the air soared higher and higher until it was in space. It then exploded with the intensity of the sun. This explosion not only destroyed the monster but burned every single piece of it, eliminating all chances of it ever returning. Terror once sure the monster wasn't coming back roared her victory and everyone watched with baited breath as the symbiote retreated. It did so quickly revealing a 7 feet tall woman with long flowing navy blue hair. Said hair framed her heart shaped face perfectly. Her eyes were still the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, but seemed less intense. She had long and strong arms, that lead to elegant and noble hands, that had claws. She had 34 FF-cup breast that looked too heavy for her frame. Her stomach was flat, toned and tight. She had long legs that lead to thick thighs and a very plump rear. Her feet were much like her hands, even had claws. Topping all of this off was the long feline like tail, with a star like end and the black marks under each eye.

She was dressed in a backless electric top, that showed off her lovely shoulders and made her mocha skin shine. On each wrist was wristbands that looked to be solid gold. She had on a rather short white skirt that stopped just above her knees. This was okay as she had on black tights underneath this, that had yellow lightning bolts running up them. On her forehead and tied around her left bicep was three headbands. The one on her forehead had a symbol everyone from the Naruto dimension was familiar with. It was the Konoha swirling leaf. The first one on her bicep had a dark purple cloth and had a symbol Karin was familiar with on it. It was the Oto symbol and it was scratched out. The lower headband had a long royal purple cloth. This one had the symbols for fusion and Ōtsutsuki on it. This goddess looking at her hand smiled revealing her sharp canine teeth and said "It seems as having our minds linked and having a single thought running through all of our minds fused us."

She shifting her eyes to the left asked "What do you suppose we should name us Tsukuyomi-nee?"

Tsukuyomi appearing smiled at the fusion and said "Natasha or Natalya or maybe even Guillotine."

The fusion said "Natasha Ōtsutsuki, Titan of lightning, demon saint and ultimate avenger."

Tsukuyomi nodding turned and set her eyes on Wonder Woman who was still standing there in shock. Natasha setting her eyes on Diana nudged Tsukuyomi and said "Go talk to your daughter, let her know that she's an Ōtsutsuki and bring her over here. I want to properly talk to at least one of my nieces."

Tsukuyomi biting her lip asked "How am I supposed to do that?"

Natasha smiling softly said "Easy, walk over introduce yourself and slowly tell her the truth. I'll stand over here and wait."

She shifting her eyes said "Scratch that, we'll stand here and wait."

Kaguya, Amaterasu appearing answered Tsukuyomi's unanswered question. Susanoo then appeared with a wide Thea. Tsukuyomi blinked spotting Thea and asked "Who is that?"

Natasha setting her eyes on Thea and noticing the hickeys on her neck and catching the scent of Susanoo on her said "Susanoo's lover, now go."

She then gently(read not so gently nudged) Tsukuyomi forward. Susanoo watching as Tsukuyomi walked over to Diana and started to talk and explain things grabbed Thea's hand and walked over. Smiling she said "Mom, sisters I'd like for you to meet my soul mate Thea Queen, of the Queen family from Star City."

Amaterasu hearing soul mate smiled and said "Finally found the one you're going to make eternal after all. Good it's about time."

Natasha leaning forward and staring Thea in the eyes did a full face smile and said "Hi I'm Natasha Ōtsutsuki and I'm technically Susanoo's youngest sister."

Kaguya smiling at Thea said "Welcome to the family Mrs. Queen. You may call me mother or if you're not comfortable with that Kaguya."

Thea hearing this smiled and said "Thank you Kaguya."

Amaterasu looking at Natasha asked "So how long are you around Natasha?"

She standing up fully shrugged and said "I have no clue and neither does Terror?"

She then blinking snapped her fingers and Jenny appeared along with Haku. Jenny finding herself on the battlefield glomped Natasha's leg and said "Mom you were so awesome."

Natasha laughing softly bent over and lifted Jenny into her arms. She holding her little girl said "I know Jenny, I'm always awesome."

Haku rolling her eyes bowed to Kaguya, Susanoo and Amaterasu and said "Hello."

Kaguya laughing said "You must be Haku Yuki, Jenny's other mother."

Haku nodding blinked when Jenny said "Momma Haku is going to ask momma Naruko to marry her ."

Haku blushing bright red said "Jenny."

Natasha laughing said "I accept your proposal Haku-chan and just so you know I'm going to be the bride and you're going to be the groom in our wedding."

Haku shaking her head was cheering like crazy inside of her head. Disorder was cheering with her as this meant they got closer to Naruko and Bane. Just then Tsukuyomi walked over with a wide eyed Diana and said "Diana meet your grandmother Queen Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, your eldest aunt princess Susanoo Ōtsutsuki, your aunt Amaterasu Ōtsutsuki, Susanoo's soul mate Thea Queen, your aunt who you're older than Natasha Ōtsutsuki, who is normally Naruko Ōtsutsuki but fused with two others to create Natasha. Also your cousin Jenny Ōtsutsuki."

She then snapping her fingers made Jinx appear, who happened to be in her pajamas. Jinx realizing that she wasn't in her room anymore and was on a battlefield turned bright red and using speed she didn't know she had hid behind Tsukuyomi who giggled and said "Jinx, meet your elder sister Diana Ōtsutsuki and the rest of the family."

Jinx still blushing said "Mom can I at least have some decent clothes?"

Natasha laughing asked "Why? Your cousin Jenny is in her pajamas and she's fine."

Jinx looking at Jenny said "She's six, I'm not."

Tsukuyomi giggling snapped her fingers and Jinx was in her regular clothes. She sighing turned to Diana and looked her over. Turning back to Tsukuyomi she asked "Just how many sisters do I have?"

Tsukuyomi holding up two fingers said "Two in this dimension. Diana is of course your eldest sister and you have another one."

Jinx hearing this asked "Who is she, do I know her and is she a goody two shoes?"

Tsukuyomi gaining a smirk Natasha was very familiar with said "Yes you know her, I'd say she's a goody two shoes as to who she is. I'll give you one hint." She then pulled out a single black feather and handed it to Jinx. Jinx confused was trying to think of anyone who had black feathers, or for that matter anything. The only thing she could think of was a crow. She didn't even know anyone named Crow, and the closest she could come up with was that Teen Titan Raven. Suddenly it clicked and the color drained from her face. She face palming said "Great I accidentally almost killed my sister twice, and almost kissed her teammate three times."

Natasha hearing this blinked and asked "How in the world have you managed to do that?"

Jinx shaking her head said "You don't wanna know."

Everyone hearing this laughed, except for the still shocked and confused Diana. Oh and Batman who was trying his very hardest to understand what the hell was going on and get up. Lois was also not laughing as she was morning the death of her boyfriend who had died fighting the monster Lex Luthor had created.

 **Review please and tell me what you think about the fusion. Also remember if you get lost in the echo just throw your head back a2nd howl as you FOLLOW THE JACKALS!**


	15. Chapter 15

**"Sooner or later, you're gonna hate it. Go ahead and throw your life away. Driving me under, leaving me out there. Go ahead and throw your life away. You're like an infantile, I knew it all the while. You sit and try to play me. Just like you see on TV. I am oversight. Just like a parasite. Why am I so pathetic I know you won't forget it!"-** Sooner or Later by Breaking Benjamin.

 **Chapter 15: Returns and Natasha vs Orochimaru! Battle between the Snake and the Demon Saint!**

The next week Naruko free from the fusion was relaxing by the shore along with her group and niece, who was apparently smitten with her. Jenny in a pair of blue shorts and a white bikini top was near the water building sand castles with Haku and Kakashi. Kin and Tayuya were surfing the waves ignoring the many eyes and cameras on them. Ino was tanning beside her with a pair of sunglasses over her eyes. Ten-Ten was at the little shaved ice shack with Yugito and Kushina getting them all a snack. Mikoto was reading a magazine while sitting under a umbrella and trying not to burn her delicate skin. Samui and Mabui were trying to meditate but the legions of swooning teenage boys was keeping them from reaching a state of Zen. Temari and Karin were posing for photos that Ino or Tayuya would upload later. Yugao was on her phone while walking the beach, apparently having a vivid discussion with someone online. Naruko herself was dressed in a cream yellow matching bikini with the Ōtsutsuki clan symbol on the right breast. She had a pair of white sunglasses over her eyes as she was not trying to get the sun in her eyes.

Diana standing off to the side had a blush on her face as her aunt was even gorgeous as a twelve year old. She shaking her blush away looked at the people traveling with Naruko and could easily see that most were beautiful and deadly women, with the two exceptions being her six year old cousin Jenny and one Kakashi Hatake. She blinked when the one she believed to be named Tayuya came ashore and said "Naruko-sama you should catch some of these sick waves with us."

Naruko sitting up and sliding her shades down gave Tayuya a blank look. She then said "No thanks Tayuya-chan as I know that you or Kin would just use it as an excuse to grope me or remove some part of my clothing and I would rather not give the denizens of this beach a look at my goodies."

She then went back to relaxing. Tayuya pouting as that had been the plan turned to Diana and asked "What about you? You down to topple some gnarly waves?"

Diana thinking it over nodded and said "Sure."

Tayuya hearing this smiled and handed Diana a surfboard. She and Kin both noticed that their that their assets had been improved after the fusion. Tayuya had actually measured and had been shocked to find out her once DD breast had grown to E-cups. She had then measured Kin and had smirked as Kin now had D-cups. This of course meant that they had go get new clothes, but Naruko was fine with it, as she needed some new bra's anyway. This had made Kin and Tayuya wonder how much Naruko's already perfect mammary glands had grown. She and Kin had come up with the plan to get Naruko out on the water to find out, but Naruko had declined. Diana would make a fine substitute though.

Three hours later and the group was back in their apartment with Tayuya and Kin having victorious smiles on their faces. A beat red Diana was still with the group wearing a pair of short shorts and a webbing bra. She was beat red because Tayuya and Kin had not only removed the bikini top she had been wearing, but had removed the bottom also leaving her stark naked on a surfboard. Jenny's eyes had quickly been covered by Haku and Kakashi had shut his eyes, but everyone else had seen. The teenage boys had literally howled like wolves at the scene. What made Diana truly blush though was that Naruko had checked her out. This had set her heart and mind ablaze with questions if Naruko liked what she had seen or not.

Naruko watching as Haku corralled Jenny into the bathroom to wash the sand off of her waited until the door was closed before she turned to Tayuya and Kin. She with impassive eyes said "That prank you two pulled on Diana wasn't nice and could've ended badly if any police officers had been there. Thus I have no choice but to reprimand the two of you and find a suitable punishment."

Kin and Tayuya hearing this lost their victorious smiles and got a little scared as Naruko may not look like it, but she was a devious and slightly evil person when it came to punishment. Naruko walking into her room already had the perfect punishment in mind. She was going to make Kin and Tayuya walk around Konoha naked for an entire week. Grabbing some clothes for Diana she walked out of her room and handed her niece the clothes and said "Here you are."

Diana accepting the clothes retreated to the room to get dressed. Naruko sitting down on the couch and turning on the TV rolled her eyes as apparently the battle with the monster was still being talked about and Natasha was being called a hero. She turning her head giggled as Ino updated the sites. She hearing a door open cooed when Jenny came out as clean as possible dressed in her pajamas. Jenny running over to the couch climbed up in and made way to her mother's lap. Naruko giggling at this decided to braid Jenny's long black hair. She doing so smiled as Jenny's eyes were glued to the TV as she once again watched the battle. Naruko hearing another door open cut her eyes to her room door as Diana came out in a pair of jeans and a low cut green t-shirt. Naruko smiled as the clothes fit Diana perfectly. Diana heading towards the door decided to go home as she was tired. She blushed when Naruko said "We enjoyed hanging out with you today Diana. If you wish to spend more time with us we're returning to our original dimension tomorrow and you're more than welcome to come along."

Diana nodding said "I enjoyed spending time with you all also and I'll have to think about it."

She hen quickly exited the apartment her face burning red as her mind drifted back to earlier. Naruko once the door closed giggled and said "Your cousin is completely enamored with me."

Jenny nodding said "Diana-chan is coming with us back home and gonna ask you out on a date mommy."

Naruko giggled hearing this and knew Diana was gonna instantly gain a fan-club as she was very beautiful. This actually made her wonder if all of her nieces were gorgeous. Shrugging she went back to braiding Jenny's hair.

The next day everyone was packed and ready to leave, including both Jinx and Diana. Naruko standing in a forest was tapping her foot on the ground as apparently Kakashi had at the last possible moment decided to get his fiancée a present from this dimension. This was the hold up and it was irritating the hell out of Naruko. Jenny was actually taking a nap as the girl had been to excited to sleep last night and had stayed up all night. Haku was holding said girl, and had a serene smile on her face she held their sleeping daughter. Naruko looking at her watch was ready to send Kushina, Mikoto and Yugao to retrieve him by force when he appeared with something wrapped in wrapping paper. Naruko now that he was finally ready shifted into Bane's first form. Bane then opening up a portal to their dimension jumped into it and was quickly followed by the others. She running through the pathway, had the same people she had caught back in Central City protected inside of her. The others coming along also being protected in some way. Diana was the exception as she was using her shield to protect herself and Jinx.

Jumping out of the portal Naruko/Bane braced for impact as they were landing in not the pokemon world, but Tuchanka. Landing she reverted back to normal and regurgitated the others. Ino and Ten-Ten shivering said "That still feels funny."

Kushina cheering said "Let's go again."

Mikoto rolling her eyes said "Only you would find that fun."

Kakashi landing with Mabui looked around and asked "Where are we?"

Samui landing with Yugito said "We're on the home of the alien race known as the Krogan."

Kin landing beside Tayuya who caught Karin asked "Why is Calamity begging me to settle down here?"

Haku still holding the sleeping Jenny said "This place seems to have a nuclear residue in the air."

Temari getting off of Naruko said "I thought we were landing on the pokemon world."

Naruko looking around said "That was the plan, but apparently Bane decided that we needed to see something here."

Karin pouting said "I wanted to cuddle with Cotton some more?"

Everyone knowing who Cotton was giggled and followed the already moving Naruko. Naruko cresting a hill rolled her eyes as Jane and the others had been busy, as an encampment wall had been built out of bones and, wait was that spider webs. She activating her sharingan confirmed it was indeed spider webs. Curious she jumped down and walked closer to the barrier. She blinked feeling what she easily identified as varren surround her and the others. She hearing a voice she easily recognized as Miranda Lawson blinked as it asked her "Who are you and what do you want?"

Naruko looking at the varren blinked as they seemed to have been fused with spiders and said "I am Naruko Ōtsutsuki and I want to know what in the nine realms is going on."

She heard several gasp and watched as the gate to what she guessed was a makeshift base or compound open up. The varren then backed down as Miranda and Ashley came out holding what she identified as weapons. She blinked wondering where those had come from. Miranda spotting all of the people with Naruko narrowed her eyes and asked "Who are these people?"

Naruko was about to answer when her danger senses started going wild. Turning she activated the Speed Force and with uncanny speed blasted behind her group and clocked the huge zombie like Krogan, symbiote, thresher maw fusion in the claw, sending it flying backwards. She looking at the thing asked "What in Kaa-sama's name was that thing?"

She then noticing more moving towards her said "Kakashi, Yugao, battle forms now."

Kakashi setting Mabui down let Blight appear and activated all four of her sharingan eyes. He then summoned his lightning chakra. Yugao summoning Salvage activated both of her elemental affinities and summoned her sword. Naruko said "Haku get the others inside of that camp right now."

Haku nodding quickly moved forward with the rest of the group, still carrying the starting to wake up Jenny. Miranda and Ashley letting the group in blinked when Diana pushed Jinx inside. Jinx looking at Diana asked "What do you think you're doing?"

Diana pulling out her sword and staring at the monsters said "Protecting you like any good elder sister would."

Jinx snorting said "I can handle myself sis, but thanks."

Both females then blinked when Naruko landing in front of them with Kakashi and Yugao said "Thanks for reminding me that I have elder sisters, to be more specific elder sisters with very powerful attacks named after them."

She then channeling chakra into her eyes felt the mangekyou appear in her eyes. Staring down the horde of unholy creatures she waited until the last second before saying " **Amaterasu!** "

A huge wall of black flames then appeared and flame broiled half of the creatures right then. Miranda and Ashley watching this gasped having never seen anything like that before. Naruko rushing inside with Kakashi and Yugao. Watched as the gate closed. She then spotting the awake Jenny bugging Haku asked "Alright what's going on?"

Miranda putting her gun away sighed and said "It's a long story and we'll tell you after everyone is gathered and you inform us who the rest of your group is."

Naruko nodding felt Bane growl not liking those creatures. She snorting mentally agreed completely.

Two hours later Naruko rubbing her temples asked "So you're telling me that somehow an evil scientist managed to not only get to this dimension, but to this specific planet and he instantly started to experiment on the now peaceful Krogan turning them at first into aggressive symbiote, but after finding a sample of something known as a T-virus transformed them into zombie symbiotic Krogan, who then further breaking the laws of nature and spitting in not only my face, but the face of all three of my sisters and my mother fused these abominations with a new somehow more aggressive breed of the Thresher maw?"

Tali, Miranda and Liara all nodded. Naruko groaning said "Well then there's a very easy fix?"

Ashley blinking asked "What's this easy fix?"

Naruko gaining the coldest look on her face almost anyone had ever seen said "We exterminate those forsaken monsters and someone guts that stupid scientist like the stupid fish he is."

Liara sighing said "I wish it was that simple. He's made a fortress out of the Krogan meeting ground and has the strongest as you call them abominations with him. A underground assault is also impossible as he has legions of Thresher maw under his control."

Naruko hearing this turned to look at Kakashi and asked "Kakashi-nii did I say anything about going for a underground assault?"

Kakashi shaking his head said "Nope and since I know you so well, you're most likely going to blast right through the front door."

The one's who had been on this planet for a while gained wide eyes and Ashley said "You can't you'll be killed and I don't know if you've noticed but you have a **lot** of people who love and depend on you."

Naruko hearing this said "Normally I'd agree with you, but these monsters are a danger to not only your peace, but the scientist broke many of the unspoken laws my mother created when she gave birth to my three sisters, plus if this damn scientist can reach this world, what's to stop him from going to my world, or the pokemon world and attacking it. No this in the words of Tayuya fucktard has to die and one of us will be the one to do it."

Jane hearing this asked "How are you going to do this?"

Naruko eye smiling said "Why I happen to have 39 legendary and 16 mythical creatures who have been being upgraded since I captured them about a month ago ready and willing to fight for us."

Kakashi and those from her world who had gone with her on the chunin exams training trip instantly understood she was talking about the legendary and mythical pokemon. Jenny sitting in Haku's lap chimed in with "Plus if they can't get the job done Mommy can just **Digivolve** or go tailed beast mode of them."

Naruko nodding to Jenny's comment said "That also."

Aria looking at her asked "We're really going to do this?"

Naruko nodding said "We're taking this planet back, come hell or high water."

Jack laughing said "That's why we like you, you don't take any stuff from no one."

Ino nodding said "It's not only your ninja way, but your superhero way."

Jenny standing up on the table said "And you can believe that." Naruko laughed hearing this

Two hours later Naruko looking at the shitting himself scientist with a cold look on her face said "Your plan was doomed to fail."

The terrified man shaking his head said "No this wasn't supposed to happen. A goddess wasn't supposed to get involved."

Naruko crossing her arms over her chest said "A goddess purified this world. A goddess made the Krogan a peaceful race. A goddess cursed the human race with the T-virus. A goddess made this place habitable by humans. A goddess is always involved you bumbling fool, and you just happened to piss off one who has connections to a primordial."

The man roaring tossed a needle full of his latest procedure at Naruko. She catching it blurred forward and shoved it into the man's neck. He screamed as pure agony burned into his veins. Naruko looking at his wide panicked eyes said "Don't worry little fool, you'll be long dead before it can ever take effect."

She then said " **Amaterasu**!"

The man screamed as his body was literally consumed by black flames. Naruko ignoring this turned the black flames on the man's lab. Once everything was either on fire or burned she used the Speed Force to get the hell out of there. Appearing on a mountain she watched as the building literally exploded taking down the rest of the forsaken abominations with it. Shaking her head she using the Speed Force one again appeared in the base and laughed at the wide eyes of everyone that hadn't come with her. Jenny with stars for eyes asked "Mommy what was that?"

Naruko smiling said "That was the Speed Force combined with the Hirashin."

Jenny clapping asked "Can I use the Speed Force?"

Naruko shrugging said "I have no clue who can actually use the Speed Force, but I do know as my daughter you'll be learning the Hirashin as soon as I see that you're ready."

Jenny cheered hearing this, while Kakashi was nodding on his plan to retire after Sakura made jonin as Jenny with the Hirashin was going to be the worst headache in history. Ino sitting in a chair talking to Miranda asked "So Naruko, when are we actually going back home and who here is coming with us?"

Naruko noticing how all eyes landed on her smiled and said "After we take a trip to the pokemon world. Karin needs to pick up Cotton who has apparently decided that she's his master, plus Jenny has to pick out her first pokemon, Temari needs to pick out a pokemon partner and Tayuya has to figure out what she likes more, steel or psychic."

Ino hearing this asked "And the people here?"

Naruko said "They're all coming along. This world is kinda empty as it is right now and I'm not leaving the people I care about on a barren wasteland."

Ashley hearing this smiled and said "Good as if you had said anything else I would have shot you."

Naruko hearing this sweat dropped along with Bane wondering why Ashley liked shooting at them so much.

After taking that trip to the Pokemon world and getting partners for Jenny and Tayuya they appeared in the Ōtsutsuki mansion. Jack spotting it whistled and said "I knew you were rich, but this is ridiculous."

Kakashi snorting said "This is just the first floor, wait until you get the full tour."

Naruko was about to say something when her eyes glazed over. She then found herself in a clearing just outside of a town. She blinked spotting Sakura in full Banshee form, fighting with someone who had the nearly extinct Shoton bloodline. Karui was fighting a man with the deadly Dead Bone Pulse bloodline and was loosing badly. Ginger and Malignant were trying to help Karui, but were surrounded by a large group of poisonous snakes and Ginger was actually limping. The old pervert was off the side protecting someone Naruko easily identified as Tsunade Senju, as she stood stock still over the bleeding body of her assistant and follower. Naruko's blood boiled when Orochimaru's voice said "You should have accepted my offer Tsunade. No matter you'll all be perishing today anyway as I have help."

Naruko then watched two men appear wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them. One of the men was taller than the other and had what looked like a bandaged sword on his back. The second one looking at Jiraiya said "Attacking your little group should draw the jinchuriki directly to us."

Naruko then watched as eyes she recognized as the Mangekyō Sharingan spun at Sakura. She snapping back into focus growled and unleashed a ton of killing intent, stopping the entire room. She cutting her eyes to Kakashi said "Kakashi go check in and see if anyone has been attacked by the Tsukuyomi."

She moving her eyes to Yugao said "Yugao go check on Anko and Kurenai."

She then setting her eyes on Tayuya and Kin said "Your punishment will have to wait until after we take care of a certain white snake."

Everyone from Konoha hearing white snake instantly understood and vanished to check what had happened while they were gone. It didn't take long for Kakashi to appear and say "Asuma, Kurenai and Gai fought Kisame Hoshigaki and Itachi Uchiha off and forced them to retreat. Asuma is in the hospital in a coma."

Yugao appearing said "Anko informed me that Sakura and Karui sent for back up two days ago, but the council hasn't gotten the time to send anyone yet."

Naruko growling clicked her teeth. Everyone watched as a pure black Charizard walked into the room, flames in it's mouth. Naruko touching it said "Your sisters need your assistance Hakai, go."

The Charizard roaring flew up into the sky as the roof literally parted for him. Naruko looking at Kin and Tayuya offered her hand and said "I need you two to come with me as we take care of a snake."

She then said "Kakashi, Yugao, Mikoto, Kushina, Samui and Yugito, you all are going to travel by Akemi's teleport. Be fully prepared to fight and don't even think about holding back."

Everyone nodded and Mikoto said "I will kill my treacherous son today."

Naruko feeling Kin and Tayuya accept her hand said "Ino go inform Konohamaru that he needs to give the group a full tour of the home."

Ino nodding ran out of the home along with Ten-Ten who wanted to check on her sensei. Naruko and the others then vanished. Miranda blinking turned to Temari and Karin and asked "What the hell is going on?"

Haku glad that Jenny had ran off to explore with her partner a dark Eevee said "The man who killed the man who was basically Naruko's grandfather is threatening members of this family and Naruko will not stand for it."

Diana hearing this asked "How dangerous is this man?"

Mabui said "He's an S-class missing ninja with a summoning contract to the snake clan. He also wields the Kusanagi."

Jinx hearing this gained wide eyes and asked "He really has the sword aunt Susanoo found in the head of the Yamata-no-Orochi?"

Karin shaking her head and pushing her urge to coo down as Cotton had mimicked her said "No it's a replica the snake summons made for him, he couldn't find the real one."

Diana said "That's because only those of our family can actually find it, as grandmother hid it a long time ago. My sword is also a replica of it she forged for my use."

Ashley was about to ask a question when the doors was kicked open by Konohamaru who said "The great and powerful Konohamaru Ōtsutsuki nee Sarutobi is here and he's gonna give you all the best tour possible."

Moegi and Udon appearing on either side with shades on said "Believe it."

Everyone including Jenny sweat dropping spotting this and Haku said "Someone has gotten an inflated ego."

Naruko appearing in the clearing from her vision smiled as Hakai was already aiding his sister's and burning the wretched snakes to the ground. She spotting Mikoto, Kushina and Yugao already engaged in battle with Itachi Uchiha turned and could see that Kakashi and Samui were battling the former member of the seven swordsmen of the mist. Yugito was battling the man with the dead bone pulse bloodline, using her new sword. Malignant and Ginger now having the help of their very powerful brother were now able to blast fire attacks to assist Sakura. Naruko then setting her eyes on Tsunade over Shizune and Jiraiya trying to protect them moved forward. She leaning over Shizune activated her Rinnegan sending a very large pulse of chakra through the clearing. Everyone not traveling with her shifted their eyes to her. She lifting up her hand and surging chakra through her body said " **Megami no Jutsu: Fenikkusu no Namida Jutsu!** "( **Goddess Jutsu: Tears of the Phoenix Jutsu** ) Eyes widened when Shizune was wrapped in a very bright light. The loud cry of a bird was then heard and the light turned into flames. When the flames died down, jaws hit the ground as Shizune was standing with wide eyes fully alive. Kin and Tayuya storing this amazing act by their mistress for later, both glared at Orochimaru who snarled and said "Of course the Kyuubi brat shows up."

Naruko once sure Shizune was back among the living let her killing intent out, dropping the temperature in the clearing and the town harshly. She slowly turning had glowing blood red eyes and the symbiote of Bane appearing on her face. She then tapping into the Speed Force, literally vanished and the next thing anyone knew Orochimaru was sent hurtling backwards at a very dangerous pace. She appearing wasn't Bane, but was Eternity fused with Agent Bane. Kin spotting this shifted into Calamity and charged towards her former master. Tayuya letting out a battle cry shifted into Razor and dashed towards Orochimaru and to help her mistress. Jiraiya with wide eyes was shocked as this was his first time meeting the Symbiote release and it was damn powerful. Tsunade looking at the revived Shizune couldn't stop the tears of joy falling from her eyes.

Guren growling thought that this battle was in their hands, but the people Orochimaru seemed to hate the most now had just arrived. Banshee and Sakura feeling their mistress arrive, felt their fleeting power, come back full force and roared. Malice now having the time to heal the little wound the crystal user had given her was now fired up as not only was one of her brothers here, but her master was. Malignant snarling was pissed as the crystal user had dared attack her sister. Hakai landing roared and stared down the wide eyed Guren.

Karui now feeling something awakening inside of her roared as her symbiote came roaring forward. Karui's symbiote was pure black with a pink spider symbol on the chest and back. It had furious blue eyes and a mouth full of deadly teeth. From it's back large serrated tentacles could be seen. It also gave Karui an height boost as she now stood at 6 feet 3 inches. Roaring she blasted towards Kimimaru who was actually having trouble with Yugito and her sword. Yugito jumping watched as Karui's symbiote punched Kimimaru dead in the jaw. Landing she decided to help Karui by backing her up. Kakashi and Samui in their symbiote forms were easily making Kisame work, as they would catch the Samehada and land six or seven hits on him. Kisame growling had no clue why his sword wasn't absorbing the weird jutsu the cowards from Konoha was using. Itachi now afraid for his life, was terrified as the rumors of his mother's return, along with his Godmother's return were true. Yugao slashing down with her sword had to admit this was an very good fight. Shizune alive once more wondered how it was possible.

Eternity, Razor and Calamity battling Orochimaru, had the snake like-man on the ropes as they worked as one. This terrified and pissed Orochimaru off. He opening his mouth sent his replica of the Kusanagi at them. His eyes widened when Razor/Tayuya not only caught his attack, but started to pull him towards her with said sword. Calamity grabbing onto the sword also started to pull. Eternity appearing started to pull also. He realizing that he needed to escape, bit his tongue and retreated as the three pissed off symbiote reeled his sword in. Eternity hissing tossed the sword down and blasted towards Orochimaru. Said snake barely dodging, was hit square in the jaw by Calamity and then kicked before he could recover by Razor.

He rolling hissed and decided to bring out a trump card. He hissing watched as a brand new Kabuto appeared and quickly rolled up Orochimaru's sleeves. Kabuto glaring at the snarling Eternity pushed some of his chakra into what looked like a tattoo of an eight head dragon. Eyes widened when Orochimaru literally started to not only grow in size, but in power. He laughing started to quickly take the form of said beast. He now an eight head white dragon roared with glee as there was no way the Kyuubi brat could compare to this power. Eternity snarling actually shocked him with she calmed down and reverted back to Naruko. Razor a little confused reverted back to Tayuya who blinked. Calamity sending one last glare at Orochimaru shifted back into Kin. Kin blinking asked "What are you doing Naruko-sama?"

Naruko giggling said "I think Pedomaru should meet **our** new friend."

When she said this both females instantly understood. Kin gained an excited look in her eyes as she slowly started to dance with a hypnotic rhythm. Tayuya with a dark blush on her face also started to dance, but was swaying her hips much less then Kin. Naruko closing her eyes lifted her hands above her head and started to shake her body. Orochimaru wasn't the only one confused by this, as even those who had been with them was confused. That is until all three females started to glow with a certain light they had all seen before. When all three females came close a bright light washed down on the clearing and everyone had to shut their eyes. When said light died down Sakura was the first to look and an atomic blush spread across her face. She was quickly followed by Karui, Tsunade, Shizune and for some reason Guren. Natasha Ōtsutsuki was now standing in all of her glory dancing with so much rhythm, so much sway, so much motion, that the sun literally looked like it was shining down on her. She stopping her dance laughed and said "Pedomaru, my name is Natasha Ōtsutsuki and I'm the Titan of Lightning, Demon Saint and Ultimate Avenger. I am the fusion of Naruko Ōtsutsuki, Goddess of Forgiveness, Second Chances and Random Occurrences, Kin Ōtsutsuki nee Tsuchi, harbinger of Second Chances and Tayuya Ōtsutsuki nee Uzumaki, harbinger of Forgiveness."

She then summoning an huge aura of lightning said "I am the combined thoughts of the thousands you have merciless slaughtered in your foolish attempts at Immortality."

She then increasing the power of her lightning aura said "Unlucky for you I've decided to test out my full powers on you and see what this fusion has to offer."

She then gaining a smirk that made Sakura shiver in barely contained lust said "Do keep up now."

She then vanished and the dragon Orochimaru was literally tossed far away from the others. Jiraiya spotting this said "Fuck." His sentiments was shared by most everyone.

Sakura shaking her head focused her attention back on Guren and blinked as the three pokemon were taking it to her. Hell Malice was actually actively trying to burn the crystal user. She turning blinked spotting Frenzy and Blight holding a really big sword. Turning again she could see Karui and Yugito hurting the wide eyed Kimimaru. Hinata was standing in front of the now healed Shizune as Tsunade looked the both of them over. Kushina, Mikoto and Yugao were triple teaming Itachi who was going all out just to keep up. She was about to attack Guren, when Banshee literally ran on all fours to Frenzy. Samui/Frenzy jumping back let out a little roar and shocking Blight turned and ran towards Yugito and Karui. Karui roaring jumped and grabbed Yugito. Samui/Frenzy and Sakura/Banshee jumping also became a light that they had seen before. When the light died down standing there was two different yet similar symbiote.

The first symbiote was very muscular and stood at 9 feet 6 inches. It was a dark green with black and yellow patterns going down it. These patterns looked like the scales of some kind of reptile. It didn't have the typical mouth of the Symbiotes, no instead it had a jaw much like a crocodiles except the very large fangs that stood out in said mouth. It's hands were massive and topped off with razor sharp green claws. It's eyes were this venomous yellow, that just screamed deadly. In the center of it's chest was a large pink spider symbol, becoming the signature sign of the Symbiote release. This symbiote roaring said " _ **We are Infection**_!"

The second symbiote was not muscular but very stream line, but stood at 9 feet 5 inches. It was a venomous yellow with green and black feather like appendages decorating it's upper body. It like Infection didn't have the typical symbiote mouth, as instead it had the maw of a great white shark. It had four arms, with the first two having bladed tentacles instead of hands. The second pair had a pair of hands, that had large spikes in the middle of it. It's eyes were pitch black, almost as if it had no soul. The pink spider symbol appeared in the center of it's chest and back. This symbiote roaring said " _ **We are Amputation**_!"

The two symbiote setting their eyes on the wide eyed Kabuto and Kimimaru smiled a sinister smile and said " **You are lunch.** "

The two then launched at the two men and Kabuto was soon dodging Amputation's attacks with all of his power, while Kimimaru tried his very best not to even be touched by Infection. Kakashi spotting this caught the Samehada and said "Well damn two more fusions."

Kisame growling asked "How the hell are you catching my attacks?"

Kakashi of course ignored his question. Yugao easily slashing through a genjutsu by Itachi asked "Am I the only one who is jealous of Kin and Tayuya right now?"

Kushina punching Itachi in the jaw had a pout on her face as she said "I want the Symbiote release."

Mikoto with her sharingan activated was helping Kushina see through the multiple genjutsu Itachi was casting as she said "Be patient Kushi-chan. Naruko-chan will give us the symbiote release and then I will have her baby first."

Kushina and Yugao both stopped what they were doing and sent Mikoto a look. Mikoto eye smiling said "We all know I'm the only one with the tits to have sex with her first."

Kushina snorting said "Yeah right Mikoto, I'm having Naruko's babies first."

Yugao laughing said "You two are insane, I'm obviously having Naruko's babies first."

All three females then glared each other missing the sweat drop of Itachi, the face fault of Kakashi and the depressed Jiraiya.

Natasha dodging an attack from the wannabe Yamata-no-Orochi, Orochimaru had transformed into, smiled as two more fusions had just been achieved, by complete accident. Laughing she jumped into the air and charging chakra through her body said " **Lightning Style: Flash Dance Revolution Jutsu!** "

The creature quickly moved as she unleashed over 5 billion volts of electricity through 9 bolts of lightning. The creature was still hit as the 9 bolts broke down into 18 smaller bolts. Natasha landing giggled and asked "Did that hurt Pedomaru?"

He hissing opened his mouth and to her shock fired out something that was very similar to a tailed beast bomb. Shaking her head she quickly created a rasengan and increased the size of it. She slamming this rasengan into the attack of Orochimaru, smiled when her attack destroyed Orochimaru's attack. She then grunted when a tail slammed into her stomach making her slide back a few feet. Snorting she jumping into the air again activated the synchronize release and gave herself wings. She now in the air lifted her left hand and created a huge ball of chakra. She flooding this ball with lightning said " **Synchro-Lightning Style: Electro Focus Jutsu** "

She then tossed the attack at Orochimaru, who tried to dodge, but wasn't fast enough. The attack hit him directly and his screams could be heard in the afterlife. She knew that her attack was powerful but wasn't enough to kill the little boy liking snake. Sure enough Orochimaru now pissed hissed at her and bared it's very large fangs. All eight sets of them. Natasha blinked feeling an enormous build up of power coming from Orochimaru. All eight heads then unleashed attacks at her. This combined attack kicked up a huge cloud of dust. Orochimaru chuckling figured that he had won. His eyes widened when the smoke cleared and Natasha was standing there without a single scratch on her. Natasha having not actually blocked the attack couldn't help but laugh as it seems as her skin was naturally as tough as diamonds. She setting her eyes on Orochimaru blurred through handsigns and landing on bird said " **Synchro-Ice Style: Tears of a Thousand Angels Jutsu!** "

Orochimaru somehow got even whiter as the very air turned into a giant field of knife sharp ice shards. These shards came sailing at Orochimaru at a very dangerous speed. He dodging to the best of his ability was getting hit left and right and would cry out in sheer agony. When the attack finally stopped he hissed as he couldn't and wasn't going to fight her. Hissing he slowly transformed back into Orochimaru. Said man glaring at her said "I will get you for this Kyuubi brat."

Kabuto then appeared and the both of them vanished, leaving behind the unconscious Guren, and the being absorbed Kimimaru. Natasha snorting said "That's right run like the coward you are."

She then setting down on the ground watched as the last two opponents fled like cowards, with Kisame missing both an arm and his sword. Her eyes then moved to the two fusions and waited for them to break down.

Infection and Amputation looking around for any more opponents, roared in victory finding none. The two symbiotes then retreated to reveal two significantly smaller women. The first woman had shoulder length strawberry blonde hair, and pale skin. Her eyes were jade green, and shined with intelligence. She stood at 6 feet 2 inches. She had large DD-cup breast that jiggled as she breathed. Her arms were fit and toned, yet wasn't overly muscular. The stomach was as fit as the arms. She had long legs that lead up to her very plump rump. All of this was dressed in a pink tank top and long black jeans. She lifting up one of her hands said "This is cool and new."

Natasha hearing the fusion say this could tell that she was the fusion of Sakura/Banshee and Samui/Frenzy. The second woman had fiery red hair that was tied into a ponytail. Her skin was light ebony brown and had a shine to it. Her eyes were slit like a cat, and a gorgeous amber color. She stood at 6 feet 2 inches like the first woman. She wasn't as busty as the first woman, as she only had C-cups. Her arms were like the first woman's except the hands had sharp claws. The stomach was just as toned as the first woman. She wasn't as busty but her ass was thicker and wider. Her long legs showed that she was very strong. All of this was dressed by a orange backless top and a black skirt that went just below the knees. On her feet were ninja sandals, this also made her the first of the three fusion to have shoes on. She touching her lips said "Damn I feel sexy as hell and I'm all fired up."

Natasha giggled hearing this as this fusion was Karui and Yugito. The others joining her looked at the two fusions who were checking each other out. Kakashi once again reading his smut asked "So what do we call them Natasha?"

Natasha shrugging said "Not up to me Kakashi, it's up to them."

The two fusion walking over with Tsunade, Hinata, Jiraiya and Shizune said "This feels good Natasha-sama."

Natasha smiled at them and said "Of course it does. Not only are your bodies one, but your very souls have become intimately intertwined. You're not two people anymore, but one singular, very unique being."

She smiling said "All you need is a name my two lovely queens."

The first woman smiling as a blush spread across her face said "I am the combination of the cool guardian Samui Ōtsutsuki and the insane soldier Sakura Ōtsutsuki nee Haruno. You can call me Serena Ōtsutsuki."

The second woman licking her lips said "I'm the combination of the loyal Karui Ōtsutsuki and the horny sex fiend in the making Yugito Ōtsutsuki nee Nii. You can call me Kiyomi Ōtsutsuki."

Natasha smiling said "Such beautiful names for such gorgeous women."

Both females blushed hearing this. Jiraiya coughing asked "Am I the only one who wants to know what in the nine hells is going on here?"

He got slapped on the back of his head by Kushina who said "Don't talk to her like that baka pervert toad." Jiraiya sweat dropped hearing this while everyone else laughed.

 **Review and rejoice in the reveal of two new fusions. How did you like them. Send me a PM if you have a request for any more fusions or idea for jutsu the fusions should use. Also if you have any specific evolution for a Symbiote let one of us know. Oh and to be clear on a subject everyone should remember to FOLLOW THE JACKALS**


	16. Chapter 16

**"** _ **I want to love you (P-Y-T). Pretty young thing. You need some lovin' (T-L-C). Tender lovin' care. And I'll take you there. I want to love you (P-Y-T). Pretty young thing. You need some lovin' (T-L-C). Tender lovin' care. And I'll take you there!"**_ **-P.Y.T. by Michael Jackson**

 **Chapter 16: Two move in, Hot Spring Soaks, First Times, and Pokemon Battles!**

The next day Naruko having separated from the fusion was in the Otsutsuki manor sitting on her bed, ignoring Malice giving her the puppy dog eyes, well more like kit eyes. Apparently Malice wanted a piece of candy that she had been eating earlier. Malice looking at her master with the most pitiful look she could muster started to whine. Naruko sighed hearing this and gave Malice a piece of candy. The Ninetails happily accepted the candy and walked away with swaying tails. Naruko rolled her eyes at this, as all of her pokemon seemed to love using the puppy dog eyes on her.

Getting off of her bed, she loved the fact that the house was pretty much empty, as everyone had gone out on mission, or was helping around the village. The only one's still in the mansion was herself, Samui and Miranda. Miranda was in the home, as she didn't want to be a kunoichi like the others from the Mass Effect Universe. She just wanted to be a scientist, or chill out. Naruko didn't blame her as Miranda had been a soldier for a long time. Samui was home because the Kunoichi had taken several missions last night, to pay for the three vehicles, that she seemed not to understand she didn't have to pay for. She was still in the mansion, mainly because somebody had to be home when Jenny came home from her first day in the academy. She walking out of her room was heading towards the kitchen to fix herself something to eat, when her doorbell rung. Groaning she changed her direction towards the door. Arriving she opened it and blinked spotting Kurenai and Anko, with Anko looking rushed. Tilting her head she asked "How may I help you two?"

Kurenai coughing had a speech all ready but Anko stopped her speech as she said "Look we both have very strong feelings for you and we know you like strong hot women so here's the deal. We're gonna move in with you and start out relationships with you."

Naruko blinking checked both females out and nodded. Turning she said "Welcome to the Otsutsuki manor, the only rule is no walking around naked, as we do have a child living in the home, bikinis are okay."

Anko hearing this nodded and said "I have to get back to work, but I'll be back with my stuff later and pick out a room."

She then vanished in a swirl of leaves. Naruko having heard her said "She doesn't really need to get her stuff as my lovely Akemi will simply teleport her stuff her."

Kurenai blinking asked "Can she teleport my stuff here also, as I'd rather not go back to my old apartment as Asuma might be there."

Naruko now in the kitchen and fixing herself a sandwich said "She's already doing so as Akemi is my super genius."

Kurenai hearing this was about to say something when her stuff appeared in front of her. Smiling she picked up her stuff and decided to find herself a room. Naruko feeling Kurenai doing so bit into her sandwich and wondered how the two new members of the family was going to change the home.

Two hours later and Naruko was walking the hallway as she was bored. She had decided to check on Miranda and see how her lovely mad scientist lady was doing. Finding the lab she had created for Miranda she entered the room and blinked spotting Miranda with her pokemon partner a Gengar named Oriana testing a formula on a captured snake summon. Naruko being as quite as possible snuck up on the two and watched as the contents was poured down the summons's mouth. She tilting her head watched as slowly the summon was turned into a mummy. Curious she asked "What was the point of this one?"

She felt Bane giggle as both Miranda and Oriana jumped. Miranda rounding on her with an angry look on her face asked in her adorable Australian accent "Are you out of your damn mind?"

Naruko nodding said "Yeah."

Miranda rolling her eyes said "Of course you would answer that with a yes."

Shaking her head she looked at the summon and said "The point as you so blankly point is was to see if any of our formulas or poisons are effective in this world."

Naruko hearing this scratched her chin and said "Of course they are in fact, they're even more deadly in this dimension as we haven't been exposed to it."

Miranda hearing this said "Yes well our experiments have proved this point. Now I need to get to creating some armor for the others and a personalized weapon for Tali."

Naruko blinking asked "Did they turn you into the weapons expert?"

Miranda nodding said "I actually volunteered and I'm fine with it, as I don't have to get out in the field to test any of my weapons, nor do I have to put my life in danger to create any weapons."

Naruko rolling her eyes asked "You do know that I could just create any and all weapons the girls may need. Hell I'm already doing that for my family, Kushina, Mikoto, Ino, Ten-Ten and Hinata.."

Miranda nodding said "I know this, but besides relaxing I feel like I need to contribute to the house income."

Naruko rolling her eyes said "The house income is infinite, and everyone in this home is welcome to spend it. Hell Konohamaru has spent about 600,000 dollars, and he hasn't tried to put a single penny back in."

Miranda hearing this nearly choked on the tea she had just sipped. She looking at Naruko with wide eyes asked "What the hell did he buy?"

Naruko shrugging said "It doesn't matter as he understands that with the name Ōtsutsuki money is not an issue and the only thing required from him is to make the clan shine."

Miranda hearing this sighed and asked "What am I supposed to do?"

Naruko actually having an idea said "Grab a bikini and meet me out back."

She then turning around decided to grab Samui and Kurenai and make it a group chill time.

30 minutes later Naruko opening the doors to one of the largest buildings on the Otsutsuki clan compound said "Ladies and pokemon I present to you the Ōtsutsuki personal Hot Spring/Pool/Spa."

Samui in her bikini gasped spotting the immaculate structure her mistress had lead them to. Kurenai dropped her towel as she was looking at the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Miranda with Oriana the Gengar on her shoulder couldn't believe how expensive this place looked. Naruko giggling as Malice and Malignant had charged in and jumped into the water said "Well do come on."

Seconds later everyone was sitting in a hot spring relaxing as the water and steam massaged their muscles and soothed any aches. Samui in heaven said "This is almost as heavenly as Naruko-sama godly massages."

Kurenai with one eye open was looking at the Buizel and Floatzel Naruko had called Marceline and Bonnie said "This place is like a little piece of heaven here on earth. There's no perverts peeking on us from a hole in the wall and no weird feeling that you're being watched."

Miranda smiling as Marceline pushed Bonnie under the water said "This is exactly what I needed."

Naruko actually in the pool was sitting on a orange float and sipping a drink, as all of the water pokemon beside Marceline and Bonnie played around her. Well except her Vaporeon named Pink. She was sitting in Naruko's lap soaking in the sunlight. The grass pokemon were also having a fun time in the pool. Her twin Bellossom, Nicole and Brie were actually dancing in the sunlight. She found this adorable as the two were always acting like cheerleaders to the others, but could kick some ass easily. Some of her Fire pokemon were even enjoying the water. Malice and Malignant were playing in the hot springs with Bonnie and Marceline.

Hakai her little being of flaming destruction was sitting in the fire pit soaking in as much ash as he could. She leaning back smiled as this was a very good idea, as not only did she get to hang out with her lovely and powerful pokemon, but she got to see Miranda, Samui and Kurenai in bikinis. She then feeling something looked up and watched as Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon and jumped down from above. Making a big splash, Konohamaru popped up with a smile on his face. Moegi didn't just pop up, she popped up on the evolved Lily, who was now a Wartortle. Udon popped back up and rubbed the sunscreen in on his nose. Naruko laughing asked "Why are you three not in class?"

Konohamaru said "Iruka-sensei dismissed the advanced class. He's trying to help Jenny, Jinx and Diana understand some more ninja stuff."

Moegi giggling said "I also think he likes Diana."

Udon nodding said "It's most logical as she is almost as pretty as you Neè-chan."

Naruko giggling said "No need to flirt Udon-kun, you three can get your second pokemon after Jenny get's home."

Konohamaru fist pumping said "Yosh I already know what pokemon I want and I really hope one chooses me."

Moegi nuzzling Lily who was blowing bubbles said "I have an idea on my next friend also."

Udon looking at Ryu who was trying and failing to get Hakai to battle him said "I am hoping for a Axew."

Naruko smiled hearing this and asked "Going for the Dragon Tamer name are you Udon?"

Udon nodding said "Ryu has shown me that dragons are powerful and need to be respected."

Naruko giggling said "Well said Udon-kun. I'm also a certified dragon tamer."

Udon hearing this gained wide eyes and asked "Really?"

She nodding said "Yes in fact I'll let you meet little Ryu's mom."

She whistled and everyone felt the sky shudder. All eyes except for Naruko's turned up as a massive shadow fell over the hot spring. A purple and black Salamence softly landing was revealed to be the shadow. Konohamaru with his jaw hanging said "Fuck me sideways."

Naruko smiling said "This is Ryu's mother and her name is Absolution."

Absolution snorting leaned forward and nuzzled Ryu who was still pestering Hakai. Said Charizard was really wishing he could punt kick the little runt bothering him to the next dimension, but knew if he did that he'd be the one sent after it. Snorting he scratched his face and decided to take a nap, as nothing important was going on. Ryu nuzzling his mom back was going to get Hakai to fight him come hell or high water. Naruko giggling blinked when Yugito and Karui in bikini's walked in. Yugito walking over to the pool side jumped in and said "Troublesome missions."

Karui loving her larger breast sunk into the hot springs and said "This is exactly what I needed after the long day I've had."

Naruko smiled knew what was about to happen. Sure enough slowly the others started filtering in and pretty soon the place was full. Naruko still on her float watched as Jenny splashed Haku smiled as this was her family and she wouldn't change them for the world.

Two days later Naruko sitting in her room was looking over the many reports she had been sent, because of the punishment she had given Tayuya and Kin. It had started yesterday, yet she was already getting statements on what damage the two attire was causing. Apparently people was passing out with massive nosebleeds and shopping carts were being robbed blind. Granted Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon were responsible for most of these thefts, but still. Smiling she tossed the papers into the trashcan not giving a flying shit about the consequences of Tayuya and Kin having to walk around stark naked for an entire week. Laying back on her bed she was about to close her eyes and take a nap when her door was opened. Looking up she blinked spotting Miranda standing in the door. Miranda walking into the room asked "So why haven't you taken any missions?"

Naruko said "Because I'm on vacation."

Miranda sitting on the bed asked "What kind of vacation?"

Naruko snorting said "Maternity leave, as apparently adopting Jenny made me eligible for maternity leave."

Miranda hearing this laughed and asked "How much did you get?"

Naruko sitting up said "Two months."

Miranda whistling said "You're gonna die of boredom."

Naruko nodding said "Bane is already bored and considering opening up a portal to another dimension."

Miranda hearing this smiled and said "I have a way to get rid of boredom."

Naruko blinking turned to her and asked "Really what is it?"

Miranda smiling leaned in and captured Naruko's lips in a soft, but passionate kiss. Naruko automatically reacting to said kiss, leaned forward and started to kiss Miranda back. Miranda feeling this, felt the butterflies in her stomach vanish. She then remembering the plan she had made signaled the others. Samui getting the signal took a deep breath in and then walked into the room, with a very short skirt on. She spotting Miranda making the first move, slowly snuck up to the bed. Climbing on it she got as close as possible to Naruko's neck before attacking it with her mouth. Naruko moaned in the kiss feeling someone she easily identified as Samui suckling on her neck.

Miranda noticing that Samui was in the room did another signal. Kurenai with a red face received the signal and walked into the room wearing only a black bathrobe. Walking closer to the bed she pulled the wire connected to the door and watched it shut. She then dropped her bathrobe to reveal that she was stark naked. Naruko hearing the door shut and lock opened her eyes to see why and gained an atomic blush. Standing in front of the bed was Kurenai with her perfect 36 DD-cup breast out in the air. Naruko eyes were instantly drawn to Kurenai's pussy and couldn't help but stare at clean shaven temple. Kurenai feeling Naruko's eyes on her felt her blush intensify as she smiled and asked "Do you like what you see Naruko-sama?"

Naruko was about to nod when Miranda said "We're not done yet."

Naruko confused blinked when Samui stood up and walked beside Kurenai. Samui taking a deep breath in dropped her skirt and removed her top. Blood leaked from Naruko's nose as Samui was now just as naked as Kurenai. Samui's large EE-cup jiggled as she breathed. Samui like Kurenai was clean shaven, but her pussy was glistening from how aroused she already was. Samui with a blush on her face asked "How about this Naruko-sama?"

Naruko felt like passing out. Miranda then standing up said "Now to seal the deal."

She then removed her clothes and Naruko felt her panties tent. Miranda was now standing naked like the other two. Her perfect 42 CC-cup breast standing on her chest. Her slightly hairy vagina was also glistening from how aroused she was. Miranda with a smirk asked "How do we look?"

Naruko's response was for a very Jiraiya like grin on her face. Kurenai giggling said "I think she really likes what she sees."

Samui now smiling turned to Miranda and asked "Shall we?"

Miranda nodding said "We shall."

 **..Lemon Time! Skip if you don't like or under the age of 18**

Naruko blinked when all three females slowly stalked up to her looking like lioness stalking a gazelle. She opened her mouth to say something when Miranda pounced. She once again had Miranda's tongue shoved down her throat, as her clothes were ripped off by the three females. Samui and Kurenai spotting Naruko's fully erect 14 inch dick licked their lips. Miranda moving back got a look at Naruko's weapon of vaginal destruction and knew she was gonna have a limp after this. Looking back up she pushed Naruko down on the bed and moved her face to said prick and without hesitation started to lick and suck on it. Naruko moaned feeling this. Samui moving up sat her pussy on Naruko's face and asked "Please eat me out mistress."

Naruko tapping into the memories of Bane's ancestors started to give Samui exactly what she asked for. Samui feeling Naruko's tongue moaned loving this. Kurenai moving to Naruko's breast gently grabbed the left one and started to suckle on the nipple. This made Naruko moan into Samui's pussy. Said female feeling this moaned loudly and grinded a little on Naruko's face. Miranda now having a good portion of Naruko's prick covered in her saliva decide it was time to try and put it in her mouth. Taking a deep breath in she grabbed it and slowly but surely started to put it in her mouth. Kurenai watching as Samui grinded on Naruko's face moved to Naruko's other breast and put the nipple in her mouth. She sucking on said object wondered if Miranda's plan to get one of them pregnant with Naruko's child was going to work and which one of them would be the lucky girl to have Naruko's child first.

Naruko feeling like she was in heaven, didn't care about the plan Miranda most likely came up with, as she needed time to kill and Miranda had always wanted to have a child, but do to Miranda's fathers sick and twisted plans she wasn't able to, that is until Naruko used one of her goddess abilities to fix this. She was the goddess of second chances after all. Her eyes widened when Bane alerted her that she was close to cumming. This made her realize she needed to stop letting her girls dominate her. Lifting her hands up she grabbed Samui's ass and put a good amount of lightning chakra into her tongue. She then slid her tongue across Samui's clit. Samui had no choice but to let out a loud scream of pure pleasure, as this little act had made a powerful orgasm crash down on her. Naruko hearing Samui cry out in orgasmic didn't stop attacking Samui's clit but did bring Bane's tendrils out. She summoned eight tentacles and had six wrap around each girl's breast. The last two tentacles started to toy with Miranda's and Kurenai's pussy.

Miranda feeling this moaned on Naruko's dick, as not only was her breast being played with, but her pussy was getting played with by a very warm tentacle. Kurenai groaned around Naruko's nipple as the same feelings started to hit her. Samui still having her pussy and clit attacked by Naruko's tongue screamed as another orgasm hit her. Before long Miranda and Kurenai had their first orgasms and screamed as loud as Samui. Naruko having been holding back her on orgasm, let loose and screamed into Samui's pussy. Miranda's mouth was suddenly flooded with a hot salty yet sweet substance, she identified as Naruko's cum. When Naruko's orgasm subsided Samui moved from her face to reveal said face covered in her juices. Naruko panting wondered what was next.

Two minutes later she got her answer as Samui was slowly sliding down her dick. Samui had both eyes shut and was biting her lip as she slowly gave her mistress her everything. Miranda on the right side of Naruko watched as the bravest of them all put Naruko's monster inside of her. Kurenai on the left side of Naruko watched Samui carefully as she planned on riding Naruko next, wondered how much pain Samui was in right now. Naruko herself was letting Samui take her time, as she knew Samui was still a virgin and should take her time. She was also making plans on having a pokemon tournament sometime and inviting everyone to watch and cheer for their favorites. She was also thinking of what could be the prize for said tournament. Samui finally sitting down was flush with Naruko's lap. She basked in the feeling this was giving her, knowing full and well that she could be the one who ended up pregnant with Naruko's child. She once adjusted to Naruko's size slowly pulled herself up. She drawing up until just Naruko's tip was still inside of her slammed herself back down. This action made both of them moan, and the bed squeak. Samui repeating this action was soon bouncing on Naruko's dick like it was a pogo stick.

Kurenai and Miranda watching this couldn't help but starting fingering each other. Naruko with her hands on Samui's hips was now thrusting with each movement by Samui enjoying the pleasure she was getting from this. Samui feeling an orgasm coming leaned forward and locked lips with Naruko. She shoving her tongue into Naruko's mouth started to bounce even faster. Naruko locked in a passionate loved filled kiss with Samui, didn't even try to stop herself from flooding Samui with her baby batter. Samui orgasming felt a sense of love crash down on her as Naruko's seed started pouring into her womb. They continued to move in a rhythm for a little while until Samui ended the kiss and with a happy smile on her face got off of Naruko, making sure to keep every drop of Naruko's essence inside of her.

Kurenai knowing she was next decided to change things up. She did this by switching the position and was soon on her hands and knees as Naruko pounded into her no longer virgin temple with passion. Miranda knowing she was next, wondered if Kurenai liked what she was getting. Samui off to the side smiled as she felt completely loved and full. Kurenai with her tongue hanging out of her mouth, couldn't even form thoughts as she was literally getting fucked silly.

Naruko loving that she was taking two virginities, was also reveling in the fact that she was fucking someone silly. She was also ignoring the fact that this was her first time, but would tell the three later. She then feeling herself getting close, leaned over and pulled Kurenai into a passionate kiss as she picked up speed. She reaching her breaking point flooded Kurenai's womb with her baby batter, felt Kurenai spray her prick. She once done pulled out of Kurenai and knew it was down to Miranda.

Miranda knowing this also, laid down and spread her legs. Naruko spotting this moved forward and gently eased herself into Miranda. Miranda grunting at Naruko's girth, waited until Naruko was full inserted before saying "Don't hold back on me love. Fuck me just like you did Kurenai and Samui did you."

Naruko smiling said "You got it my gorgeous mad scientist."

She then did exactly as Miranda had asked. Pretty soon, Miranda was drenched in sweat as her snatch was turned upside down by Naruko's dick. Naruko with her teal hair flaying behind her was thrusting as hard and as fast as she could. Feeling her final orgasm for this little foursome approaching fast, she leaned forward and locked lips with Miranda. Miranda putting her hands in Naruko's amazingly soft hair and kissed her lover back. Both females then reached their peaks at the same time and Miranda like Kurenai and Samui was flooded with baby batter. This ended the little romp the four had. Naruko pulling out of Miranda watched as said woman closed her eyes and was soon slumbering peacefully. She looking around noticed that Samui and Kurenai was in the same state. Smiling she walked over to her dresser and grabbed some clothes. She decided she was going to take a shower, as her three lovers had gotten her all sweaty and she smelled heavily of sex. She stopped though and moved all three females so that they were comfortable on the bed. Kissing each on softly on the lips she said "Goodnight my sweet loves, I'll see you when you wake up."

 **,Lemon is Over. You can read now!,**

Naruko now in the bathroom was washing her hair thinking over her life and how sense the death of her old persona Naruto Uzumaki, things had changed for the better. Not only was she now surrounded by people who love her, but she was jonin at 12, had three elder slightly over protective sisters, a whole slew of powers, some of which she had yet to use, a best friend for life, a daughter, and best of all was changing the world. This got her thinking about technically her fiancée Haku. This got her thinking about team seven's first mission and wave. Her eyes suddenly opened as she now remembered Haku's back story. Kiri was still under the thumb of that pompous ass and idiot 4th Mizukage. He needed to be taken down, not just for her or Haku, but for Kiri and the world as his tyranny and delusions could soon spread and a war could break out over it.

Nodding to herself she finished her shower and wrapped her body in a towel. Getting into her room she put her clothes on and finally decided what the winner of the tournament was going to win. They were going to win her blessing and one weapon from her. This made her start expanding her tournament idea. She started drawing out the plans and before long she had them all mapped out. Nodding to herself she clicked her teeth and smiled when Akane appeared with a wagging tail. She handing a scroll to the Pseudo-legendary pokemon said "Deliver this to Tsunade and tell her that anyone and everyone is welcome to enter."

Akane nodding vanished. Standing up she walked out of her room and smiled when an excited Jenny ran up to her and said "Mom I created an snowflake today."

Smiling more she said "Good job Jenny, soon you'll be creating blizzards."

Jenny bounced hearing this and dashed towards her room. Naruko now outside waived her hand a portal to Tuchanka appeared. She looking at said place, closed her eyes and slowly started to create a large stadium like none every created. She also started to breath new life into the planet and place animals on it. When she opened her eyes Tuchanka had been transformed from a barren wasteland into a virtual paradise, with a gigantic stadium standing where the lab of the idiot scientist used to be. Animals could be seen running, flying or swimming all around. Smiling she turned to Yugao who was in her anbu gear and asked "What did Tsunade say?"

Yugao talking off her mask walked forward and locked lips with Naruko. Naruko kissing her back closed her eyes. Yugao ending the kiss said "She said it's a good idea and the only question she has is how is everyone supposed to enter."

Naruko smiling said "Simple, they'd rent a pokemon which would be returned to the pokemon world after the battle is over, so that variation is assured."

Yugao smiled hearing this and asked "Are we allowed to enter?"

Naruko giggled and said "Of course, but you can only us one member of your team for each round."

Yugao confused asked "Why just one?"

Naruko said "Because we've had training with our teams, and all of our pokemon are not only fully evolved but have deep bonds with us."

Yugao understanding now asked "Will you be participating?"

Naruko shaking her head no said "No as I'm the final battle."

Yugao hearing this asked "Who are you going to use?"

Naruko with a devious smile on her face said "Either Akemi, Azumi, Akane or Hakai."

Yugao hearing this shivered and said "Damn you're not playing any games."

Naruko giggling said "Of course not my dear, as I will be the judge of the talent and giving my blessing to the winner."

Yugao nodding slipped her mask back on and said "I'll go tell her and then I'll be back."

She then vanished in a swirl of leaves. Naruko turning said "You will be the referee Jinx."

Jinx coming out of the bushes asked "How did you know?"

Naruko eye smiling said "I can always feel when someone's around me. It's one of the many benefits of being a goddess."

Jinx sighing asked "I don't have to wear anything special do I?"

Naruko said "No, you can whatever you want, just as long as you have fun."

Jinx nodding yawned and said "I'm gonna go to bed, that lesson with Iruka-san tired me out."

She the walked towards her room. Naruko watching her leave smiled and said "This is gonna be fun."

The next day everyone was lined up in front of the academy to sign the entry sheet for the tournament. Naruko sitting beside Jinx was the one holding the sheet. Her hair was tied up in a loose ponytail, as she didn't really feel like bothering with it. She smiled when Kiba signed up and said "I'm glad to see you enter Kiba, after the beating Karui gave you I didn't think you'd be walking on your own for a while."

Kiba smiling said "I was just released from hospital today, and I'm always up for a challenge."

He then walked away. Hinata signing up with a blush on her face said "Hello Naruko-chan."

Naruko waiving said "Hi Hinata."

Hinata's blush grew as she turned around and left. Jiraiya signing the sheet said "I'm gonna win this thing and then I'll get you to bless me with the charm to get Tsunade in the bed with me."

Naruko rolling her eyes said "Even my blessing can't do that, you dirty pervert."

He then left not hearing her. Shizune signing the sheet for both her and Tsunade said "I know the blessing I'd ask from you."

She then left. Jinx looking at the sheet flipped it over not believing how many people had signed up already. Naruko watching as the old cripple Danzo signed the sheet, wondered why he was still even around. When 6 rolled around Naruko said "Alright the deadline is up to sign up for the tournament. If they haven't signed up, they can still watch from the stands."

Getting up she turned to Jinx and asked "Ready to go home?"

Jinx nodding asked "Are we getting something to eat, or are you cooking again?"

Naruko smiled and said "Diana said she'd cook tonight."

Jinx blanched hearing this and said "If she's anything like mom, we're doomed."

Naruko laughing said "Don't worry Haku and Mabui is helping her."

Jinx wiping the sweat from her forehead said "Okay crisis averted."

Both females then vanished with the whisper of wind, heading home.

 _ **Bonus Scene!**_

Diana was walking down the street of her new home Konoha, reading a scroll and trying to understand her new home. She was also wondering why wherever she went men seemed to swoon and followed her around like love sick Puppies. She had also noticed that the instructor, Iruka she believed his name to be tended to take special time to try and help her out. This had her confused and wondering what was wrong with the male populace. She was so absorbed in her thoughts she had failed to notice she had walked right into her aunt. Naruko who had gotten bored had decided to get out and explore the village when Diana had nearly knocked her on her ass. She looking at her niece instantly recognized the look on Diana's face. Her dear niece was confused about something. Naruko coughing to get Diana's attention and possibly help Diana out. Diana hearing the cough looked up from her scroll. Instantly an atomic blush hit her face as she had just literally ran into Naruko. Said woman doing an eye smile that had people shiver at how similar it was to Kakashi Hatake's asked "What's troubling you my lovely Amazonian Princess?" Diana feeling her blush intensify said "There seems to be something wrong with the male of this village." Naruko quirking an eyebrow said "Oh do tell." Diana nodding told Naruko what she had noticed and blinked when Naruko snickered. Curious she asked "What are you snickering about?" Naruko still snickering said "My darling little niece it seems as you have gained a fan club?" Confused Diana asked "A what?" Naruko gaining a smile that would make anyone who knew her fun for the hills said "A fan club is a group of people all with the common thread that they are completely enamored with a subject, but not as separate individuals. They typically adopt a hive mentality and easily ignore any and all flaws in the source of their unrequited love. This is why most fans are labeled lunatics and are avoided at all cost. Now the normal fan club will at the most stalk their subject. The normal words goes out the window when ninja start to like this subject. This cranks things to an entire new level as ninja stalk people regularly. A fan club formed of ninja will not only stalk their obsession, but will break into homes, steal underwear, hell even take hair samples." She ignored the now abnormally pale Diana and said "Thankfully you don't have to worry about this as my fan club consists mainly of the kunoichi who frequent our home and would easily kill someone from entering the home with nefarious plans." She then took a sip of her jasmine tea and when Diana just sat there in shock she smirked as she had just pranked her niece but had also informed the gorgeous goddess that she had a cursed fan club. She couldn't stop her laughter when Diana fainted in pure shock.

 **Review and let me know how you felt about the lemon. Also I gave you guys and girls this Bonus Scene revealing Diana's reaction to her fan club.**


	17. Chapter 17

**"** _ **I was afraid to make a single sound. Afraid I will never find a good way out, out, out. Afraid I never before. I didn't wanna go another round. An angry man's power will shut you up. Trip wires fill this house with tip-toe love. So here I am and I will not run. Guts over Fear, (The time is here). Guts over Fear, (I shall not tear) For all the times I let you push me around. And let you keep me down. (Now I got) Guts over Fear, guts over Fear**_ _ **.**_ **"-** **Guts over Fear by Eminem feat SIA.**

 **Chapter 17: Tournament and lap dance from a Kage!**

The next day Naruko dressed in regal kimono smiled as the contestants and audience filled into her stadium. Jinx was standing beside her in her normal clothes, with black lipstick on her lips and earrings in. Jenny deciding not to enter in the tournament with her Eevee, was standing beside her wearing a fancy kimono herself. Naruko once sure everyone was ready amplified her voice and said "Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the first annual Ōtsutsuki Tournament of Champions. My name of course is Naruko Ōtsutsuki and I'm your host. Beside me is my lovely daughter Jenny Ōtsutsuki and she's also your host."

She then stopping to let her words sink in smiled spotting the many excited faces in the crowd. She coughing said "Now the prize for winning this tournament is my blessing and a weapon from my personal arsenal. Now to make this tournament interesting I am going to put in members of the Ōtsutsuki family who will have the restriction of only being able to use one member of their team each round."

She looking around could see that most of the excited looks had remained, while some had become nervous. Chuckling she said "Now don't be nervous as this stadium gives none an advantage over the other, as I personally created it. The mechanics of each battlefield is that it's a constantly shifting from one environment to another. The length of each battlefield is 159 yards wide and 360 yards long. This ensures plenty of space to maneuver and recover from any devastating attacks."

She letting all of this sink in said "Now let me explain the types of pokemon and their strengths and weaknesses."

She coughing smiled when Emi appeared on her shoulder. She then said "Alright the most basic type of pokemon is known as the **normal** type. These types are the most common and come in all shapes and sizes. Sadly they aren't super effective against anything. They are easy pickings for the Fighting type. **Fighting** types are super effective against Rock, Normal, Ice, Dark, and Steel. They're easing pickings for the Flying, and Psychic types. **Flying** types are normally birds of some kind and are super effective against of course fighting types, but also grass types and bug types. **Psychic** types are super effective against Fighting and Poison types. They suck against Ghost, Dark and Bug types. **Ghost** types are super effective against Ghost and Psychic types. They are easy pickings for Dark types. **Dark** types are super effective against Psychic and Ghost types. They of course have a weakness to Fighting and Fairy types. **Fairy** types are super effective against Dragon, Fighting, and Dark types. They suck against Steel, and Poison types. **Steel** types are super effective against Rock, Fairy, and Ice types. They suck against Fire and Fighting types. **Fire** types are super effective against Steel, Ice, Bug and Grass types. They suck against Rock, Ground, and Water types. **Rock** types are super effective against Fire, Ice, Flying and Bug types. They suck against Water, Grass, and Ground types. **Water** types are super effective against Rock, Fire and Ground types. They suck against Grass, and Electric types. **Grass** types are super effective against Water, Ground and Rock types. They suck against Poison, Flying, Ice, and Fire types. **Poison** types are super effective against Grass and Fairy types. They suck against Psychic, and Ground types. **Ground** types are super effective against Electric, Rock, Steel, Poison, Flying and Fire types. They suck against Water, Ice and Grass types. **Ice** types are super effective against Dragon, Ground, Grass and Flying types. They suck against Fire, and Rock types. **Bug** types are super effective against Dark, Psychic and Grass types. They suck against Fire, Flying, and Rock types. **Dragon** types are a strange group as they are effective against almost every group, but are super effective against their own type. They suck against Ice and Fairy types. The final type is **Electric** and they are super effective against Water and Flying types. They suck against Ground types."

She then stopping looked around and giggled as several people were taking notes of everything she had just said. Hell in the crowd Sakura having already been told this was writing it down again. Shaking her head she said "Now I will explain a little more of the battlefield mechanics. Say for instance my lovely genjutsu mistress Kurenai has chosen a Ninetails. Normally a Ninetails would have the advantage over a Grass, Bug or Ice type pokemon. Now let's say Jiraiya-no-baka has chosen a Chesnaught. Normally my sweet queen would have the type advantage, but the terrain is the equalizer."

She looking at the audience could see that most if not all was confused. Sighing she said "How about I demonstrate what I'm talking about for you all."

Everyone nodded. Spotting this she lifted her fingers and said " **Symbiote Release: Symbiote Clone Jutsu!** "

Everyone either blinked or gasped when from Naruko pink and black goop started to slowly form something. When it finished forming it was an almost exact replica of Naruko, the only difference was that the replica had white marks around each eye. Naruko smiling said "Please get to a seat, so that I can demonstrate."

The audience doing as asked watched as Naruko stood across from her clone. Jinx standing between the two said "Alright my name is Jinx Ōtsutsuki for those of you who haven't had the pleasure of meeting me. I'm the youngest daughter of Tsukuyomi Ōtsutsuki and niece/girlfriend of Naruko Lilith Ōtsutsuki. I'll be the referee for this entire tournament and my word is almost law as only Naruko or my darling little cousin Jenny can overrule me."

Everyone nodded. She shaking her head said "Alright here are the rules. First each challenger is restricted to 2 pokemon pure battle, but a max of 6 to 7 pokemon each round. After each battle each challenger is allowed to heal or switch out a max of two pokemon, these do not carry over to next battle, so heal or switch out while you can. Second any and all ninjutsu are forbidden during battle and if you are caught doing one you will be executed on spot. Third weapons are allowed as the pokemon have been taught how to use them. Fourth if your pokemon is caught unaware during a terrain change and is knocked out, you are allowed to switch out one of your pokemon and pick up the battle. Fifth and final rule is that this tournament is for fun and children will be watching so keep the profanity and obscene gestures to a minimal."

Everyone nodded hearing the rules. Naruko once the rules were dished out said "Okay Bane choose your pokemon."

Bane nodding said "Come to me Malice, my darling dark Ninetails."

Malice appearing barked and unleashed a huge jet of fire into the air. Naruko smiling said "Come Mana, my darling dark Zoroark."

The arena darkened for about five minutes and when it cleared standing there was a Zoroark who looked hungry. Naruko said "Now neither of our pokemon have the advantage in this battle as the types are Fire and Dark."

Bane feeling the terrain shift jumped along with Malice. Naruko standing still watched as Mana jumped. All eyes widened when he terrain went from a plain battlefield into a scorching hot bed of lava. Naruko said "Now Malice has the advantage as she is a Fire type and this terrain is the bottom of a volcano."

Everyone including the sweating Jinx whistled at this. Naruko feeling the terrain switch again ignored when everything went from being scorching hot, to very cool and extremely dark. Bane licking her lips said "Mana now has the advantage as the terrain has switched from the floor of a volcano to the center of the black forest."

Naruko watching the terrain return to normal said "This is what I was trying to explain to you all. Type doesn't really matter as the shifting environment neutralizes any boost the type may give."

Everyone whistled as this was truly new. Bane combining back with Naruko and Malice trotted over to her master as Naruko said "Alright now that everything is explained we can begin the tournament."

Everyone cheered hearing this. She in her seat minutes later could hear Iruka and few other chunin sorting everyone out and helping them rent pokemon. She feeling Jenny want to sit in her lap, aged up to her 19 year old form. She then picked Jenny up and sat her in her lap. Jenny beaming said "I've got the best seat in the house."

Naruko giggling said "Yes you do my adorable little princess."

A few minutes later Naruko looked up at the screen and smiled as Konohamaru was up first against Asuma. Ken standing in front of Konohamaru had a fierce look on his face. Konohamaru had the same look in his eyes. Asuma with his cigarette in his mouth had chosen a dark Primeape as his pokemon. Jinx standing in the middle of the two was glad Naruko had slapped a environmental seal on her, as she would need to observe the battle without being assaulted by whatever the terrain threw at her. A blush was on her face, as Naruko had slapped said seal on her ass, literally slapping in on her. She pushing her blush down said with her voice amplified "First battle of the tournament is Konohamaru Ōtsutsuki and his partner Ken versus Asuma Sarutobi and his current partner a dark Primeape, named Kisuke."

She then asked "Are you both ready?"

Konohamaru clenching his fist said "Me and Ken are gonna burn a glorious path to victory."

Ken barked. Asuma taking a drag of his cigarette said "No hard feelings after I defeat you Kono."

Jinx nodding said "Begin!"

As soon as the words left her mouth, the terrain shifted into a large grassy plain. Konohamaru spotting this said "Alright Ken, let's get thing started with **Dig**."

Ken barking buried himself under the ground. Asuma having been given a list of moves Kisuke could use said "Alright let's end this quickly with **Earthquake**."

Konohamaru hearing his uncle say this smirked and said "Ken use **Agility** to shoot out of the ground and follow that up with **Flame Wheel.** "

Asuma hearing this gained wide eyes when the Growlithe shot out of the ground and literally turned into a ball of fire. Ken crashing into the ground, created a wild fire like none other. Konohamaru watching as Kisuke got nervous about this said "Alright now that we've got them sweating let's finish them off. Charge right for Kisuke Ken."

Ken barking took off at an amazing speed heading towards Kisuke like a bullet. Konohamaru spotting Asuma looking at the list turned and said "Finish this Ken, use **Fire Fang** followed by **Outrage!** "

Ken barking latched onto Kisuke with a flaming mouth, having used Fire Fang. Kisuke the Primeape howled in agony, but before it could even act, Ken used Outrage. This knocked the pig monkey pokemon out. Jinx lifting up her hand said "Winner by K.O, Konohamaru Ōtsutsuki."

Konohamaru flexing said "No hard feelings Asuma."

He and Ken then walked off of the field, as people clapped and cheered. Asuma watching as Kisuke was returned to the pokemon world sighed and said "What a drag."

Naruko hearing this and having watched the battle giggled and said "Leave it to Konohamaru to start us off with a bang."

Jenny nodding said "He's really good, a little arrogant, but good."

Two matches later and Anko walked onto the battlefield, the pokemon she had chosen and had chosen her back, an Monferno she had named Chaos walking beside her. Anko knew all of Chaos's moves like the back of her hand. She blinked spotting one of the civilian council members with an Aggron. She remembered this man calling her a worthless snake whore on several occasions. The man spotting her snorted knowing he had this in the bag. Jinx looking at the two said "Fourth battle of the tournament is ready. We have Anko Ōtsutsuki nee Mitarashi with her Monferno Chaos against Joey Banner and his rented Aggron known as Wrex."

She then asked "Are you both ready?"

Anko feeling Chaos get pumped smirked and said "We're ready."

Joey huffing said "I am ready to defeat this _woman_."

Jinx bristling at the way he had said the last word said "Begin."

The terrain like normal shifted into a very rocky valley. Joey laughing said "Oh yes this battle is in the bag."

Anko hearing this asked "Just why is that?"

He giving her a dumb look said "My pokemon has the advantage in this valley as all of these chunks of earth stop your pokemon from even getting close."

Anko looking down at the rocks snorted and said "I love to break this to you, but these rocks isn't even going to slow him down."

Chaos as if proving her statement took off at mach speed and in the blink of an eye was raining punches down on Wrex who groaned in agony. Joey gaining wide eyes said "Wrex use-!"

He was cut off by Anko saying "Chaos use **Flamethrower**."

Chaos following Anko's command unleashed a gigantic stream of flames directly on Wrex who screamed in agony. Joey said " Wrex use-!"

He was once again cut off by Anko saying "Follow that up with **Fire Blast!** "

Chaos jumping into the air unleashed a Fire Blast that made Wrex scream out in pain once more. Anko watching Chaos land said "Finish this off with **Mach Punch**."

Chaos nodding unleashed a supersonic punch on Wrex that slammed the Aggron into the side of the mountain. Joey with wide eyes couldn't believe that he had lost. Anko watching as Chaos returned to her side said "That was easy."

She then rubbing Chaos's head said "Come on buddy let's go reward ourselves for making it to the next round."

Chaos smiling hopped onto Anko's shoulder and the two walked off of the field. Naruko watching this giggled and said "That's one way to shut a civilian councilor up."

Jenny now having her Eevee in her lap said "Anko-chan didn't even try to spare his feelings."

The Eevee making it's sound agreed with her statement.

Four battles later and Kakashi was now on the field with Obito the dark Raichu who looked fired up. Across from him was actually Tsunade who had an Empoleon named Tracy. Jinx looking at both people asked "Are you two ready?"

Kakashi reading his smut nodded while Obito punched his hand. Tsunade nodding said "Yeah we're ready."

Jinx nodding said "Alright then let's get this show on the road."

This changed the terrain into a field of ice and water. Tsunade smiling said "Okay Tracy use **Hydro Pump!** "

Kakashi turning a page said "Obito dodge and use **Iron Tail**."

Obito dodging the attack by Tracy, jumped into the air and with force slammed his tail down, but missed Tracy by an inch. Tsunade said "Tracy **Drill Peck**!"

Tracy hitting Obito made her sound when Obito was sent flying backwards. Kakashi flipping his page said "Nice try, but Obito ate that attack up. Obito use **Charge Beam**!"

Obito jumping into the air fired said attack. Tracy dodged. Tsunade said " **Ice Beam.** "

Obito dodging the ice beam said " _ **Raichu**_."

Kakashi hearing this stopped reading his book and said "Alright since you want me to get serious."

He then said "Obito use **Spark** , followed by **Shock Wave**."

Obito saying it's species name used charge and to the wide eyed Tsunade's shock sent out a massive surge of electricity. This lightning hitting the water and ice, created a positive charge everywhere. Obito landing lifted up his tiny little fist. Kakashi said "Your turn Hokage-sama."

Tsunade said "Tracy **Whirlpool**!"

Kakashi's eyes widened hearing this and Obito jumped back when Tracy created a massive Whirlpool that was hurtling towards him. Kakashi said "Alright Obito it's time to try this out. Obito **Surf**!"

Eyes widened when he said this, but jaws scraped the ground when Obito jumping on the tidal wave whirlpool had created surfed the wave towards the shocked Tracy and slammed it down on it. Tsunade watching as Tracy shook free of the attack said "That was unexpected. Tracy use **Hail**."

Kakashi's eyes widened when a powerful Hail storm appeared. Smiling he said "This is what I'm talking about. All right Obito, use **Thunder** on yourself."

Obito nodding sent a huge bolt of lighting crashing down on himself. Kakashi spotting this said "Now drop into the Gentle fist style."

Eyes widened hearing this, but the Hyuga gasped when Obito actually did so. Kakashi said "Now we wait."

Tsunade having told Tracy to dive into the water to avoid the ill effects of the hail, wondered how Kakashi was doing. She got her answer when the hail storm cleared up to reveal Obito standing in a stance she was familiar with looking directly at her. She narrowing her eyes said "Tracy use **Aqua Jet!** "

Kakashi watched as Tracy came out of the water like a jet heading directly towards Obito. Smiling he said "Alright Obito it's time to show off your new move."

Obito nodding said " _ **Rai, rai, rai, Raichu Rai!**_ "

The Hyuga nearly had heart attacks when the yin-yang symbol appeared under Obito. Obito then shocked them even more when he executed the perfect 8 trigrams; 64 palms, but with electricity. When he finished, Tracy cried out, but was still standing. Tsunade with wide eyes asked "Are you alright Tracy?"

Tracy with a determined look in her eyes nodded. Tsunade smiling said "Alright then use **Brine**!"

Kakashi hearing this gained wide eyes knowing that if Tracy got it off, this match would end up as a draw. Sadly it was too late for him to warn Obito as Tracy hit him full force with it. This last move knocked out both pokemon. Jinx nodding said "Both pokemon are unable to battle, thus this battle is a draw. Neither contestant will be moving on to the next round."

Tsunade hearing this sighed as she had wanted Naruko to bless her with her youth back. Kakashi calling Obito back smiled as the electric mouse had finally gotten the battle it had wanted. Naruko with a serene smile on her face said "Jenny remind me to give Kakashi a passport to the Hot spring dimension."

Jenny with stars in her eyes said "Okay mom."

The next few battles were normal and easy wins. Jinx was getting bored but blinked when Kushina and Mikoto walked onto the battlefield. Kushina with her Gabite that she had evolved from the Gible she had partnered up with during their trip to the pokemon world. Mikoto had her Fraxure, that she had evolved from the Axew she had partner up with during the trip to the pokemon world. Jinx remembered what Naruko had said about this. She had said that two smiling demons with two powerful dragons was fitting. Jinx knew that this was going to be one hell of a pokemon battle. She taking a deep breath in said "The 21st battle is about to begin. It is between Kushina Uzumaki otherwise known as Konoha's smiling water demon and her partner Fury, a dark Gabite evolved from a Gible and Mikoto Uchiha otherwise known as Konoha's smiling flame demon and her partner Hope, a dark Fraxure evolved from a Axew."

All eyes widened hearing this and many people took their seats. Jenny having felt her other mother, Haku finally arrive took off to meet her and tell her about the awesome battles so far. Naruko smiled at this and wondered how this battle would turn out. She blinked when Tsunade walked into the box. Turning to the large breasted woman she asked "How may I help you?"

Tsunade taking the seat beside Naruko asked "Can I sit up here with you?"

Naruko smiled and said "Of course you can." Tsunade smiled hearing this and turned to the battle.

Kushina with a serious look on her face said "Mikoto-chan let's not play games."

Mikoto nodding said "Yes Kushina-chan, we will prove to everyone that I am the one who is going to have Naruko's baby first."

Kushina snorting said "In your dreams. I'm gonna be the first of Naruko's girls to have her baby."

Both females narrowed their eyes ignoring the sweat drop on the back of Jinx's head. She coughing asked "Are you both ready?"

Both females simply nodded for their answers. She then said "Begin."

As soon as the words left her mouth the terrain shifted. It went from being a normal arena into being a very large rocky outcrop. Kushina with focus said "Fury **Sandstorm!** "

The Gabite roared and created a monumental sandstorm that blocked out all sight. Mikoto snorting said "Hope, **Fire Spin!** "

The Fraxure giving it's own roar created a huge tornado of flames. Kushina said "Use **Earthquake!** "

Mikoto hearing this said "Counter with your own **Earthquake!** "

Both pokémon unleashed very powerful earthquakes that cancelled each other out. Mikoto watching as the sandstorm cleared up said "Hope use **Sunny Day!** "

Kushina hearing this watched as the sky got very bright and an intense heat hit the arena. Snorting she said "Fury show them your flames. Use **Dragon Pulse!** "

Mikoto watching as the Gabite unleashed a purple beam at her pokémon said "Hope use **Dragon Rush!** "

Everyone watched as the Fraxure rushed towards the Gabite. Kushina said " **Giga Impact!** "

Mikoto hearing this nearly cursed as the two attacks clashed. Fury standing tall watched as Hope struggled back. Kushina smiled thinking that she had this in the bag. Mikoto not happy with her action asked "Can you still go on Hope?"

Hope hearing her loving master worry about her gained a determined fire in her eyes as she refused to let her master down. A bright light then completely covered her form shocking Jinx and Kushina. When the light died down standing where the Fraxure had been was a fully evolved Haxorus. Said pokémon glaring at Fury snorted. Kushina pursing her lips said "This battle just got a little bit tougher."

Mikoto smiling as her lovely beacon of Hope had finally reached her final form and the fact that she had done so in their battle with Kushina and Fury made this moment even better. Jinx smiling said "Are you able to continue Hope and Mikoto?"

Hope snorted her answer while Mikoto said "We're not going down like this."

Jinx nodding blinked when the terrain shifted once more. It was no longer a rocky outcrop, as it now had switched into the sandy shores of an tropical island. Kushina spotting this said "All right Fury, let's not let up use **Sand Tomb!** "

Mikoto spotting this said "Hope use **Focus Blast!** "

Kushina gasped hearing this as Fury had a slight weakness to fighting attacks. The attack hit Fury directly and the shark-like pokémon flew back. Kushina biting her lip asked "Are you okay?"

Fury struggling to her feet glared at Hope and nodded. Kushina looking her pokémon over could easily tell that she wasn't alright. Sighing she was about to forfeit when to her shock Fury said it's species name several times. She closing her eyes smiled and said "Yes I did say we'd continue fighting no matter what the situation."

Fury staring her in the eyes said her species name a few more times. Kushina opening her eyes to reveal a fire Mikoto and many others recognized said "I believe in you Fury. No I believe in **us.** We're strong enough to beat Mikoto and Hope."

Fury nodding turned back to Hope who nodded. Mikoto smiling softly said "It seems as we made a wise decision choosing our two strong dragons."

Kushina nodding said "Either that or they made very good decisions picking us."

Fury and Hope both roared to this statement and both women without missing a beat or letting their smiles drop said " **Draco Meteor!** "

Both pokémon roared again and unleashed the called out attacks, that cancelled each other out. Kushina said " **Razor Wind!** "

Mikoto jumping along with Hope said " **Flamethrower!** "

The two attacks clashing made a huge twister of flames appear. Kushina said " **Shadow Claw!** "

Mikoto spotting Fury dash towards Hope with dark glowing claws said " **Dual Chop!** "

Kushina hearing this said "Dodge and land that **Shadow Claw!** "

Fury dodging to the left landed said attack and flipped into the air. Mikoto watching Hope flinch said " **Dragon Breath!** "

Kushina said " **Dragon Pulse!** "

Both attacks collided and it looked like a stalemate until Fury started to glow with the same light Hope had been glowing with a few minutes before. When the light died down unleashing a dragon pulse was a fully evolved Garchomp. This increased the power behind Fury's attack. Now it looked like Fury was gaining the upper hand until Mikoto said "Don't give up my darling beacon of hope. Give it all you got!"

Hope hearing this increased the power behind her attack. Kushina said "Be my beautiful divine fury! Don't quit, give it 110%!"

Fury hearing this increased the power behind her attack. This increase in the power behind each attack created a huge dome of power and a very bright light. This light forced everyone to look away.

Naruko with a serene smile on her face was very impressed with the show both women were giving. She was also smiling as Tsunade doing something very brave had sat in her lap and was now giving her a lap dance. Tsunade impressed by the battle below asked "Was this your intention when you made this tournament?"

Naruko shaking her head said "No my intention was to familiarize the people of Konoha with pokémon and maybe give everyone something to be happy about in these dark times."

Tsunade hearing this quirked an eyebrow and asked "Remind me again why you're not the Hokage?"

Naruko giggled and said "Because the old man's last edict was for you to become the 5th Hokage and unlike a good portion of the village I intend to follow the hokage's dying wish."

Tsunade shaking her head asked "So how are you liking the first part of my thanks for reviving Shizune?"

Naruko smiled and said "It's lovely but is a pale comparison to the lovely queen doing it."

Tsunade couldn't stop the blush that appeared on her face if she wanted to. She giving a shy smile said "You know all the right things to make a woman blush."

 **"Tell me what you guys think and be on the lookout for a new story by my latest student an author known as themightshevenom. Her first fic is going to be a godlike Naruko story, followed by pokémon/Mortal Kombat/Naruto crossover. Review, like and follow. As always if you're lost and alone remember you can always FOLLOW THE JACKALS!"**


	18. Chapter 18

**"I won't cry for yesterday. There's an ordinary world. Somehow I have to find. And as I try to make my way. To the ordinary world, I will learn to survive. Passion or coincidence once prompted you to say. Pride will tear us both apart. Well now pride's gone out the window, Cross the rooftops. Run away. Left me in the vacuum of my heart.-** _Ordinary World by Red._

 **Chapter 18: Tournament part 2 and Princess Gale?**

The light then died down on the battlefield and everyone gasped as both pokemon were knocked out. Jinx spotting this said "Neither pokemon is able to battle, thus this match has been declared a draw."

Kushina and Mikoto both sighed hearing this but smiled as they wouldn't have it any other way. Both females returning their respective pokemon to the safety of their customized pokeballs got off the field planning to join the others in the stands. Kushina didn't expect to be glomped. She looking down at what had glomped her smiled as it was her other pokemon partner that had hatched from an egg two days ago. It was a baby Pichu that she had affectionately named Mito. The Pichu had quickly bonded with her and now treated her like it's mom. She didn't mind this as it gave her a chance to hold something like she would a baby. Mikoto was in much the same predicament as her new pokemon partner a baby Cyndaquil she had named Setsuna. Both females picking up their new children nuzzled the two pokemon who instantly calmed down as they were with their mothers. Both females taking their seats wondered who was up next.

Down on the battlefield Kin walked out onto the field with Trouble as Jiraiya stood across the arena with the pokemon he had chosen. He had chosen dark shiny Greninja that was named Victoria. This Greninja was actually one of Naruko's pokemon, that wanted to get her battle on. Kin knew this as wondered how this battle was going to go. She rolled her eyes as Jiraiya stared at her nude state like the horny little dog he was. That's right Kin was still as naked as the day she was born, as her punishment from Naruko was still going on. She didn't mind though, as this allowed her to show of her gorgeous body and let mistress see what she owned. Jinx with a healthy blush on her own said "Alright this is battle 22nd battle in the tournament. It's Kin Ōtsutsuki and her loyal pokemon partner, Trouble the dark Gengar versus Jiraiya and his partner for now, my aunt's very own Victoria Ōtsutsuki, a dark shiny Greninja."

Everyone hearing this instantly started whispering, many wondering how Jiraiya got his hands on one of Naruko's own pokemon. Naruko with Tsunade sitting in her lap said "It seems as Jiraiya must have cashed in a favor with someone in my family."

Tsunade loving sitting in Naruko's lap asked "What do you mean?"

Naruko wrapping her hands around Tsunade's waist said "All of my personal pokemon are at home either relaxing in the pool, or playing in the forest. The fact that he has somehow gotten his hands on Victoria means he must have cashed in a favor."

Tsunade hearing this asked "Who do you think he cashed in a favor with?"

Naruko smiling said "Haku-chan, as she's a fan of his smut. He must have given her a first edition copy of his new book with his autograph."

Tsunade snorting said "I can't believe she reads that garbage."

Naruko giggling said "I can, as Haku-chan may not look like it, but she's the most sexually depraved being I have ever met, and this includes Anko."

Tsunade hearing this gained wide eyes and whistled as this meant Haku wasn't the angel she appeared to be. Naruko shifting her eyes back to the battlefield rolled her eyes when Victoria turned on Jiraiya and started to beat the pervert senseless. Tsunade cackling said "It seems not even pokemon can stand his perverted nature."

Naruko watching as Kin and Trouble laughed said "Yes as my pokemon only tolerate the perverted nature of my girls, mainly Kin."

Jinx rolling her eyes called for the next battle. She then watched as Shizune walked out with a Tepig named Smoky while her opponent, Danzo with a dark Infernape named Jasper waited. Jinx shivering at the creepy vibe she got from the crippled man said "Alright 23rd battle is between Danzo Shimura and his partner Jasper and Shizune Kato and her partner Smoky."

She turning to look at both people asked "Are you both ready?"

Shizune nodding with a determined look in her eyes said "I will win that favor from Naruko-sama."

Danzo snorting said "You are nothing but a stepping stone on my path to greatness."

Jinx hearing this said "Begin."

She then watched as the terrain shifted to something that shocked almost everyone. It had shifted into a gorgeous castle floating in clouds. Danzo ignoring this for now said "Use **Flame Wheel!"**

Jasper roared and did the attack. Shizune said "Dodge Smoky and use **Smokescreen**!"

Smoky doing so caused a huge cloud of black acrid smoke to block all view. Danzo snorting said "Create a fan with your arms and blow this smoke away."

Jasper making a noise did so and when the smoke cleared everyone was shocked to find Smoky gone. Jasper looking around wondered where the pig was. Shizune smiling said "Alright Smoky use **Headbutt**!"

Danzo gained wide eyes when Smoky appeared above Jasper and connected with a rather nasty headbutt. Growling he said "Jasper **Close Combat**."

Jasper roaring launched a monstrous assault on Smoky who was hit by every punch and kick. Shizune biting her lip when Smoky landed with a hard thud asked "Are you alright."

Smoky struggling to his feet snorted and said it's species name several times. Shizune smiled at this and said "Alright then, let's show Shimura-san the power of friendship and understanding. Use **Fire Blast** followed by **Flamethrower**!"

Smoky shouting it's species name jumped into the air and shocking almost everyone unleashed a gigantic Fire Blast that head directly for the wide eyed Jasper. This Fire Blast was boosted by the Flamethrower that Smoky shot out after this. Danzo snorting said "Jasper use **Fire Spin** and finish this foolish battle off with a **Fire Fang**."

Jasper roaring followed Danzo's orders and created a huge tornado of flames that stopped the fire combo in it's tracks. She then blasted towards the wide eyed Smoky and crunched down on the pig, like she was a crispy piece of bacon. Smoky hit the ground with an even louder thud. Shizune spotting Smoky somehow still trying to stand said "I surrender."

Smoky looked at her with wide eyes wondering why she had done this. Shizune picking her partner up smiled and said "Your safety and well being is more important to me than winning this silly tournament, yes it would've been nice to gain a blessing from Naruko-chan for Tsunade-sama, but I consider you a blessing already."

Smoky hearing this felt touched and nuzzled into Shizune's arms. Danzo hearing this snorted and said "Pokemon are nothing but tools to prove our power, and once I win this tournament I will have that girl up there make me the Hokage and then I will show the world our superiority."

Naruko hearing this rolled her eyes and said loudly "The 24th match of this tournament has now been made. It shall be Samui Ōtsutsuki and her partner Rai versus Danzo Shimura and his other pokemon Gojira."

Jinx blinked hearing this and watched as Shizune walked off the field to be replaced by a very pissed off Samui with Rai, her dark Luxray walking beside her, a snarl on his face. Danzo watching as his Infernape was replaced by a Electivire snorted and said "I will this battle also girl and you will make me Hokage."

Samui now really pissed at the audacity of this man to talk to her mistress like that twice said with venom "I am Samui Ōtsutsuki and I am Naruko-sama's enforcer and I will be defeating you Danzo-san."

Everyone hearing how she pretty much spat Danzo's name knew this wasn't going to end well for him. Danzo snorting said nothing else as Jinx started the match. The terrain shifted into a burnt out power plant, that had flickering lights. Samui spotting this smirked and said "We have the advantage here Danzo."

Danzo snorting said "You do not as we both have electric types."

Samui chuckling with malice said "No you misunderstand me Shimura, we have the advantage her because unlike you we can hunt in the _**dark**_."

Suddenly the entire power plant went pitch black and both Samui and Rai vanished. Jinx being in the only lit part of the plant could see everything clearly, because of the glowing seal on her left ass cheek. Apparently Naruko had made it so that she would be able to clearly see the action no matter what situation. Jinx had a healthy blush on her face though, as the seal was putting out a comforting and arousing heat. Inside of her head she wondered if this was her aunts way of getting her back for being such a big tease.

Up in the stands everyone was wondering what was happening except for Haku who was trying to calm the pissed Jenny down. Jenny did not like how Danzo talked about her mom or how the one eyed cripple talked about her aunt. Haku herself didn't like it either, but knew Danzo was about to get his as Samui and Rai was about to bring the pain. Sakura with her partner for this tournament a dark shiny Charizard she had named Valkyrie was gritting her teeth in sheer anger at the audacity of that one eyed sack of walking dog shit, calling her mistress a mere girl. Valkyrie nuzzling Sakura, knew her mistress and the person she had chosen was pissed and with good reason. She wondered how her father, Hakai was dealing with the insults being thrown at Naruko.

Said Charizard sitting on the roof was being forcibly held back by Azumi, Akane, Akemi, Malice and Mana to keep him from burning that insolent old piece of crippled shit to pieces. How dare that arrogant human talk about the woman who had raised him from a weak little Charmander like that. All of his sisters was having a very hard time holding him back, not that they didn't want to do the same thing he was trying to do, they just had more sense to not do so. Konohamaru with Ken by his feet was glaring hot daggers at Danzo, as the man was talking about his big sister like she was trash. Ken was growling wanting to bite the man where it hurts for talking about what his mom had told him was his grandmother like that.

Moegi sitting on the shoulders of Lily, who was now a Blastoise was rubbing her head, because Lily wanted to drown Danzo for what he had said. Udon with Ryu who was now an Sheldon had to keep his hot headed dragon pokemon from going down there and making Danzo a true cripple. Kushina and Mikoto holding their babies glared at Danzo wanting to harm him so much that if looks could kill… well you get the point. Yugao was meditating trying to keep calm as she wanted to murder Danzo. Kurenai and Anko were in much the same state wanting to murder the old cripple.

Yugito and Mabui having decided not to participate wished they had so they could be the one teaching Danzo to respect his superiors. Tayuya still as naked as Kin wanted to march down that field and use every method known to her and turn Danzo into a woman. Diana didn't like Danzo one bit and it showed on her face. Her large fan club spotting the anger on their obsession's face glared at Danzo planning on making the old cripple pay. Kakashi no longer reading his smut wanted to trap the cripple in a genjutsu so horrible it would make Orochimaru scream in horror. Miranda was making plans on testing out a dangerous poison on Danzo for daring to talk about her love like that. Jack was being held back by Liara, and Aria, both barely being able to do so as Jack was beyond pissed. Ashley Williams was being held back by Tali and Jane, both of which was very glad Ashley didn't have a weapon on hand, otherwise Danzo would be dead already.

Ten-Ten wanted to impale Danzo with a very sharp kunai and laugh as the old man bled out. Ino was boiling with rage as Danzo had disrespected her love twice in one day. Karui grinding her teeth wanted to transform and rip Danzo to pieces. Kin with a dark look on her face was already plotting several gruesome ways to murder Danzo. Trouble sitting in her lap was on the same page with her master. Jiraiya was literally in a meditative stance to keep himself from launching down there and hitting Danzo with the biggest rasengan he could make. Hinata for once was glaring at someone and this had made all of her clan slide several feet away from her. Hell Neji was the furthest from her as this Hinata scared the shit out of him.

Tsunade still in Naruko's lap wanted to stomp down there and turn Danzo into paste for talking to her apprentice like that, and talking about Naruko like that. Said goddess could feel the anger radiating off of everyone when Danzo had run his little mouth. She wasn't the least bit bothered by what he said as Samui was about to show him the error of his ways.

Danzo trying to sense Samui or Rai, was shocked as he couldn't even detect their life signs. Samui with her eyes closed was standing right beside Rai as she whispered " _Rai use_ _ **Swift**_."

Rai nodding unleashed the attack on Gojira who grunted in pain. Danzo hearing this said 'Use **Thunder** and light this plant up."

Gojira roaring unleashed the attack but to Danzo's shock nothing happened. Well nothing happened to the plant. His little plan had failed because of Rai's Lightning Rod ability. Rai now swirling with electricity heard Samui whisper " _Rai use_ **Shock Wave!** "

Rai doing so unleashed a powered up wave of yellow lightning that hit Gojira dead on. Gojira screamed in agony. Danzo growling decided to stop playing games. He then tried to use his secret project. The key word is tried, because as soon as he tried he was hit with a lightning bolt with enough power behind it to deep fry a T-rex. Danzo dropping to one knee screamed in agony as the current ran through his body. The lights came back on and the terrain shifted to normal. Jinx glaring at him said "Danzo Shimura you are disqualified for using a Ninjutsu."

Danzo's single eyes widened when golden chains wrapped around his body. Yugao appearing with a deadly smile on her face said "You heard the rules Shimura-sama. I am hereby obliged to execute you."

Danzo didn't even get to say a word as his head was chopped clean off. At least that's what it looked like until his body turned into an illusion and he appeared feet away. He snorting said "You cannot kill me."

All eyes narrowed hearing him say this. Naruko appearing on the field with a scowl on her face said "I knew I was right."

Everyone blinked hearing her say this and Jinx asked "Right about what?"

Naruko using the Speed Force removed the casing from Danzo's supposedly injured arm to reveal something that made several people turn green and Mikoto to growl. Implanted in the arm was several Uchiha Sharingan. Naruko with a displeased look on her face said "Danzo implanted several Uchiha Sharingan into his arm that was enhanced by Mokuton cells grown by the traitor Orochimaru. He also has Shisui's Mangekyou Sharingan hidden in his other eye."

Danzo snorting said "Like I said girl you will be making me the Hokage."

He then tried to use his project on Naruko, but gasped when nothing happened. She snorting let her eyes transform into her own Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and said "Oh please you fool, my eyes are 60 times more powerful then all of yours combined. Now then you're fucking with my tournament, thus it's time you died."

Her aura of chakra then came roaring to life and everyone gained wide eyes at how huge it was. She then blurring through handsigns and landing on bird said " **Megami No Jutsu: Hebi no joo no hitokuchi!** "( _Goddess Jutsu; Bite of the Queen of Serpents!_ )

Everyone gained wide eyes when ethereal fangs sunk into Danzo's body at every point and he literally started to melt before their eyes. It was gruesome and such a deadly jutsu that they could actually see and smell his soul melting. Danzo screaming started to use his get out of death free jutsu, but it wasn't working, as every time he used it his pain only increased and another eyes would close. He realizing what was happening screamed "No this isn't possible. No jutsu should be able to defeat the Izanagi."

Naruko snorting said "Let me give you a little history lesson you little fool. My sisters and mother are responsible for every single jutsu the Sharing and any of it's forms can create. I'm responsible for the new form of the Byakugan that Hinata-chan, Hanabi-chan, and Neji will activate. I am responsible for the new mutations and evolutions of all bloodlines, including my precious Kushina-chan's chakra chains."

She ignoring all of the wide eyes and the cheer from Kushina said "I and my sisters, along with any fusions involving me are responsible for the Mythical and legendary creatures coming to life."

She then flipping her hair said "My lovely daughter Jenny is responsible for the thought process behind each of these creatures."

She then smiling said "One of the most deadly mythical and legendary creatures my darling little princess came up is the Basilisk otherwise known as the Queen of Snakes and Serpents. One look from her eyes can turn a living being to stone, and just a drop of her drool is an instant kill."

Everyone hearing this instantly started to put the pieces together and Jinx with wide eyes said "The jutsu she just used isn't just melting you, but it's melting you chakra pathways and your soul."

Naruko chuckling said "My lovely niece, harbinger of mayhem and inheritor to mother's unexplainable chaos is half right. You see my jutsu literally forced the venom into every aspect of your body, mind, and soul. Meaning not only has your brain been poisoned, but your heart, your lungs, your liver, your eyes, all of them, everything has been exposed to the ultra toxic venom of the Basilisk. Your little jutsu is useless against this type of assault meaning once the venom finishes consuming you, you'll be joining Minato Namikaze, and my poor jiji in the belly of Shini-chan."

All eyes widened hearing this and Tsunade sitting in Naruko's throne pulled out a scroll on wrote the jutsu down as the only Omega Jutsu in existence, well maybe the second one as the jutsu Naruko had used to revive Shizune was pretty powerful also. Danzo in agony felt tears flow from his eyes as he said "I only wanted Konoha to be great."

He then melted away. Naruko snorting turned to Gojira and smiled at the excited pokemon. Walking over she petted the pokemon that purred and said "Good job Gojira-chan, you exposed the grave robber. For this I'm making sure you get partnered up with your true friend soon."

She snapping her fingers made Jasper appear and rubbing the Infernape's head said "You did well also Jasper-chan and I already have the perfect person you can be paired with."

Jasper nuzzling Naruko's hand wondered who it was. Naruko taking Jasper's hand walked over to the wide eyed Jinx and said "Jasper this in Jinx and I believe you two will meld perfectly."

Jasper looking at the wide eyed Jinx was about to snort when she felt a massive power inside of Jinx. Smiling she walked over to Jinx and nuzzled the girl. Jinx smiling petted the blazing ape and said "I guess we're partners now."

Jasper saying her species name confirmed what Jinx had said. Naruko giggling vanished back to her spot along with Gojira.

Several matches later and it was down to the last two people. Standing across from each other was to no one's shock Yugao, who had been dominating the competition since her match with Tayuya in the first round. It had been explosive, but had shown just how dominate the anbu operative really was. Standing across from her was Temari who had shown her skill by defeating everyone thrown at her with skill and grace, including Samui. Jinx with a brand new pokeball clipped to her waist looked at the two feeling that this battle was going to be intense and knew that whoever won was going to face Naruko next. Taking a deep breath she said "Alright everyone this is the moment you've all been waiting for. This is the final battle between Yugao Ōtsutsuki and her Ninetails known as Aki and Temari Ōtsutsuki and her Noivern, known as Valhalla. This battle will determine who will face Naruko for a blessing."

Everyone hearing this gasped, except for Yugao and Temari who were staring each other down. Jinx then asked "Are you both ready?"

Yugao nodding said "I'll be facing Naruko-chan and I will earn her blessing to impregnate her with my new jutsu."

A lot of spit takes happened here and Naruko sweat dropped. Temari huffing said "No I will be facing Naruko-sama and I will earn her blessing to ask Hana Inuzuka out."

Kiba and Tsume were the ones to do spit takes here while Hana blushed bright red. Naruko chuckled hearing this. Jinx said "Alright go."

As soon as the words left her mouth the terrain shifted into something that made people blink. It had shifted into an exact replica of the Valley of the End. Temari ignoring this said "Valhalla use **Air Slash.** "

The Noivern roaring slashed the air sending large scythe like blades of wind at Yugao who said "Aki use **Flame Burst**!"

The Ninetails yipping shot a very powerful ball of flames at the attacks by Valhalla and smirked when the fire gained intensity and charged towards Valhalla. Temari snorting said " **Protect**!"

Valhalla nodding created a blue dome to protect itself from Aki's attack. Yugao watching as the dome slowly faded said "Use **Quick Attack** and follow up with a **Fire Blast**."

Aki vanished from sheer speed and collided with Valhalla, before unleashing a huge Fire blast. Temari said "Counter that **Fire Blast** with a **Water Pulse**."

Valhalla doing so didn't have to be told to follow up her attack with a **Bite**. Aki dodging landed and unleashed a huge stream of flames at Valhalla now following Yugao's mental commands. Valhalla dodging at the last second shot into the sky, using **Fly**. Aki instantly buried herself in the ground, countering Valhalla's Fly with her own **Dig**. Jinx loving this battle wondered if this is what her aunt planned.

Valhalla coming down moved just in time for Aki to jump out of the ground. She charging forward was covered in sparks. Aki charging forward herself was covered in flames. Both pokemon clashed and Aki jumped into the air now twice as fast, while Valhalla was twitching from the damage done to herself. Aki stopping her spin landed in front of Valhalla and unleashed a powerful **Heat Wave.** Valhalla hit with this attack shock it's head and then started to spin creating the powerful flying type move **Hurricane**. This attack literally ripped Aki from the ground. Aki yipping knew she had to act fast of her partner was going to lose. She starting to spin shocked everyone when she created a **Fire Spin** in the middle of the **Hurricane**.

This worked out for Aki's favor though as the flames didn't hurt her but did a lot of damage to Valhalla who was still creating the Hurricane. When the attack finished Aki hit the ground hard but got back up with a fire in her eyes. Valhalla crashing to the ground herself had a severe burn but stood to her feet, not planning on failing her partner. Both females had worried looks on their faces as their partners was giving it their all. Aki knowing she was on her last leg, decided to give it her all. Howling she unleashed a gigantic stream of flames that was actually white initiating the intensity of the fire. Valhalla on her last leg roared and unleashed her own final attack. It was also a **flamethrower** with the same coloration as Aki's.

The two attacks met in the middle making the water boil from the sheer heat. This continued on until Aki's flamethrower powered through Valhalla's and defeat the Dragon/Flying type pokemon. Jinx wiping the sweat from her forehead said "Winner Yugao Otsutsuki and her partner Aki."

Temari rushing to Valhalla's side squatted down and asked "Are you okay?"

Valhalla answered by saying her species name several times, as she had swirls for eyes. Yugao holding Aki like her own baby said "You did good Aki, I'm very proud of you."

Aki licking Yugao's cheek soon joined Valhalla in slumber land. Both pokemon were then returned to the Otsutsuki clan compound for a good rest. Temari shaking Yugao's hand said "Good luck."

Yugao pulling the shocked Temari into a hug said "That was a good battle sister and I hope we can have another one soon."

Temari smiling hugged Yugao back and said "You got it."

Two hours later after everyone had gotten a bathroom break and some snacks , Yugao could be seen standing down on the field Nai her Pyroar laying beside her. Naruko wasn't down on the field yet, because she had to change out of her kimono. Jinx standing in the middle was rubbing her very warm ass, and trying to keep anyone from noticing how aroused she was. Just then a swirl of Sakura petals appeared. All eyes focused on this swirl and when it cleared, almost everyone watching either blushed, or passed out with nose bleeds. Naruko was standing there in a pair of short black and white shorts and a white spotted bikini top. Naruko's teal hair was tied into a loose ponytail that moved like flames.

Yugao wiping away the blood leaking from her nose asked "Who did you bring?"

She got her answer when Azumi appeared in a teleport. Smiling she said "Original pokemon versus original pokemon eh?"

Naruko giggling said "Of course Yu-chan, after all you're battling to get my blessing to impregnate me so I figured I'd give it my all as maternity leave is boring as shit."

Yugao laughing softly said "It wouldn't be right away, maybe a year or two later, and we'd both get knocked up."

Jinx standing up asked "Are you both ready?"

Naruko with a serene smile on her face said "Of course."

Yugao with a smile of her own on her face said "Yes."

Jinx then said "Begin."

The terrain instantly shifted and everyone gasped as it was gorgeous field full of flowers. Naruko bending over and picking one up smiled and said "The garden of the Shaymin. This place is so lovely."

She putting the flower behind her ear said "Azumi darling let's start this battle off right, use **Psychic**."

Azumi nodding used her attack and everyone was shocked when every single flower floated into the sky along with Nai. Yugao spotting this said "Nai use **Roar** to get yourself free."

Nai nodding unleashed a roar that blew all of the flowers away and forced Azumi to drop her. Naruko giggling said "Well done Yu-chan. Azumi use **Thunder Punch!** "

Azumi nodding coated her fist in white lightning and tried to punch Nai who everyone realized was really close to her. Nai dodged to the left as Yugao said "Use **Bite**!"

Nai obeying bite down on Azumi who grunted in pain. Naruko said " **Focus Blast**."

Yugao gained wide eyes hearing this and didn't even have the chance to tell Nai to dodge before she was hit by a powerful Focus Blast. Nai hit the ground and rolled almost to Yugao's feet. Yugao looking at Nai with worried eyes couldn't stop the smile that appeared on her face when Nai transformed into a substitute. Naruko smiling at this said "Well done Nai, it seems as you deserve a special treat after this battle."

Nai appearing roared. Yugao smiling said "Nai let's set this stage on fire, use **Fire Blast!** "

Everyone gained wide eyes when the flowers and entire field became a towering inferno. Naruko laughing said "Since you want to change the terrain Yu-chan, use **Psystrike**!"

Yugao hearing this gained wide eyes not knowing that Alakazam could learn this move. Azumi glowing created filed of psychic energy covered rocks and sent them flying at Nai, who using her natural cat-like reflexes dodged them. Naruko laughing said "Look up Yu-chan and watch as our pokemon create the visage of hell."

Yugao and everyone doing so gained wide eyes as the rocks were now on fire and the flowers from before started to fall to the ground. Kiba with wide eyes said "Fucking hell. It's raining Fire and Brimstone."

Yugao shaking her head turned to Naruko and asked "Should we stop playing around?"

Naruko opened her eyes and answered with "We should Yu-chan."

Yugao nodding said "Alright Nai, let's harmonize."

Nai roaring closed her eyes along with Yugao and both started to glow with a purple aura. Naruko floating into the air said "My darling Azumi let's show everyone true peace."

Azumi floating into the air also started glow with a white aura, like Naruko. All four females then opened their eyes and people gasped as the power coming from them was extraordinary. Nai roaring vanished and the people who could keep up could see her literally running on the air. Azumi sitting in the lotus position started to unleashed her attacks like none had ever seen. Neither human was speaking as their partners battled it out. Jinx amazed by this knew that this was true harmony and that her aunt and friend were on another level than everyone else.

Jenny in Haku's lap had stars for eyes as she said "Momma is glowing."

Haku with a serene smile on her face said "Yes she is baby. That's the serene grace aura she gains whenever she harmonizes with one of her pokemon."

Kakashi feeling so relaxed could see the worried look on his fiancée's face. Taking her hand in his he said "No worries Azula-chan this is just the side effect of Naruko's serene grace aura. All members of the Ōtsutsuki clan are placed in an almost docile state. Once we're married you'll be able to experience it first hand."

Kurenai leaning her head against her hands sighed in peace as she said "This is true serenity."

Anko leaning back in her seat had a true smile on her face as she said "So this is what peace feels like. I like it."

Kin cuddling with Tayuya said "I love Naruko-sama's serene grace."

Tayuya nuzzling Kin's face said "I've never felt so tranquil in my life."

Karin once again cuddling with Cotton had hearts for eyes as she said "Naruko-sama is the epicenter of tranquility."

Samui feeling the weight of her breast leave her shoulder sighed and said "Only you can make me happy Naruko-sama."

Yugito with her eyes closed hummed as she enjoyed the aura. Mabui feeling the same as Samui said "You are truly divine Naruko-sama."

Temari feeling like the world was in the palm of her hands said "I love you more than life itself Naruko-sama."

Sakura with her eyes closed finally felt the hatred she had for the dead Sasuke leave her as she said "Thank for loving me Naruko-sama."

Konohamaru leaned back in his chair said "Man Nee-chan is soothing."

Moegi feeling warm and loved said "Onee-sama is happiness."

Udon on cloud nine said "Onee-sama is love."

Diana with a happy smile on her face said "This is the unparalleled love of my one true love."

Her fan club cried hearing this but was also swooning at how peaceful she looked. Jinx down on the battlefield had a love struck look on her face as she stared at Naruko with hearts for eyes. She sighing heavily said "This is what mom meant when she told me when I found the _**one**_ I'd just know."

Karui stopping her glare at Jiraiya smiled and said "I need to show you how grateful I am someday Naruko-sama."

Naruko having felt and heard all of this smiled and said "Enough Azumi-chan this battle is over."

Azumi hearing her mother nodded and stopped her attack. All eyes moved to her wondering why she had stopped the battle. Smiling as she set down she said "Congratulations Yu-chan you and Nai won the first of our little tournaments."

Yugao having a goofy smile on her face said "Thanks Naruko-hime."

Naruko laughing softly at Yugao's state said "I will grant your blessing Yugao, but you will have to wait 2 years."

Yugao nodding said "That's fine with me."

Naruko smiled at this and said "I thank you all for participating in the tournament and I would like to congratulate you all as doing this has lifted the weight and darkness that hovered over your hearts."

She smiling at the shocked looks said "I have also cleansed your minds and souls of any guilt that plagued it."

She smiling said "Now before I go any further I'd like inform you all that from this moment on Kushina Uzumaki, Mikoto Uchiha, Tsunade Senju, Shizune Kato, Ino Yamanaka, Ten-Ten, Hinata Hyuga and Ayame Ichiraku are now proud members of the Ōtsutsuki clan. This means they are well within their rights to proudly bare the clan name. I'm also happy to inform you all that Tsunade, Kushina, Mikoto and Shizune have regained their youth. Three of them are now at the age of 19, with Shizune-chan being 18 again."

She giggling at all of the wide eyes said "Not only have their youth been restored, but so has Yugao, Kurenai, and Anko. My three lovely queens are now 18 along with Shizune."

People gasped hearing this and Anko checking was shocked as she really was 18 again. Naruko smiling continued with "I also grant Temari-chan her blessing to ask Hana Inuzuka out. I grant Anko's blessing to have her cursed seal removed, I grant almost all of your blessings. The exception being Jiraiya who is a super pervert that needs to be turned into a woman the painful way, Danzo for obvious reasons and most of the civilian council as they only wish to bring Sasuke-teme back."

She lifting into the air said "Now then rejoice and return to your homes."

Everyone with smiles on their faces returned through the portals to their homes. Naruko once everyone was back in Konoha smiled and asked "What did you think of my little tournament Shini-chan?"

Sakira appearing walked over to Naruko and shocked her by planting a soul searing kiss on her lips. She drawing back with a smirk on her face said "I think I owe you for giving me that old cripple's soul. It was simply scrumptious."

Naruko with a healthy blush on her face said "You're welcome Sakira-hime."

Sakira giggling said "I know I am Naruko-hime. So I'm going to give you something in exchange for Danzo's soul, along with that poor deluded Kaguya clan boy."

Naruko blinked when two females appeared in front of her. Blinking she looked at them and her eyes widened recognizing Mito Senju from the pictures. The second woman she didn't know, but she did look an awful lot like Gaara and Temari. She was about to ask when Sakira said "Wait I've got one more."

A third person then appeared and Naruko had no clue who she was, but she did have very pretty hair. Sakira giggling said "I'm sure you know who the first one is. The second woman is Gaara and Temari's mother Karura Subaku, while the last one is Pakura of the Scorch Release."

Naruko hearing this had her jaw scraping the ground as she asked "You're giving me Temari-chan's mom and Mito-sama?"

Sakira nodding said "Yes as you've managed to feed me three corrupted souls. I had to pay you back somehow."

Naruko knowing all three souls she was talking about said "I didn't really do it for a reward."

Before she could say anything else Sakira kissed her again shutting her up. Sakira smiling said "Don't consider them as a reward, consider them as down payment on a future wedding ring."

Naruko hearing this gained wide eyes, but before she could say a thing back Sakira was gone. Sweat dropping Naruko said "Troublesome death gods."

She creating two clones had them grab Mito and Pakura. She picking up Karura in bridal style asked "I wonder how Temari-chan is going to react."

The clone carrying Mito said "Fuck that, how is Tsunade-hime going to react." All three Naruko's shivered hearing this.

3 days later Naruko had called Temari and Tsunade to her room. She hadn't really told them about Mito and Karura, as she had been busy getting the two females settled and helping the one's who moved in adjust. Both revived females were stable and should wake up any day now. She was sitting on her bed wearing her bikini as she planned on relaxing in the pool after this talk. She hearing a knock on her door said "Come on in."

The door opened and in walked the beaming 19 year old Tsunade and Temari who had several hickeys on her neck. Naruko giggled knowing where the hickeys came from. Tsunade asked "You wanted to see us?"

Naruko nodding said "Yeah I actually wanted to see you for several reasons Tsunade, but the most important will come first. Both of you sit down, because what I'm about to tell is gonna shock you to your cores."

Both females quirked their eyebrows but sat down. Naruko sitting up and ignoring how both female's eyes were drawn to her breast for a few seconds asked "Okay you know that after the tournament a few days ago it took me a while to get home and how I've been rather sneaky?"

Temari nodding said "Almost all of your vassals is worried, the only ones not are Karin and your new vassal Guren."

Tsunade nodded also and said "Yeah we just figured you needed the time to rest after blessing so many people."

Naruko smiled and said "Thanks but that's not it. You see after everyone left Sakira-hime or to mortals Shinigami appeared and kissed me on the lips, shocking me just a little bit."

Both females gained wide eyes and Temari asked "You locked lips with the Goddess of Death?"

Naruko with a blush said "Yes and it was kinda nice, unexpected but still nice. Anyway she told me that she was very pleased with my efforts lately and… so I've been making sure the three were stable and healthy and they're schedules to wake up any day now."

Tsunade's jaw was scraping the ground, while Temari had a very hopeful look in her eyes. Temari asked "Can we see them?"

Naruko nodding said "They're in my closet, just move the fox fur coat and it'll take you to see them."

Tsunade getting up said "You wait right here until we get back or else."

Naruko nodding watched as both females went to check what she had told them. It would be five minutes later when both females came into the room with teary eyes. Temari latching onto her said "Thank you so much Naruko-sama."

Tsunade then joined in the hug and said "You're too good to us, Naruko-hime."

Naruko hugging both girls back smiled softly and said "I'd do anything for my girls."

Once the two women had calmed down enough Temari getting her face straight said "I'm gonna go help Hana-chan at her job, I'll be back later Naruko-sama and then I'll repay your for all that you've done."

She left the room before Naruko could tell her that there was no need. Shaking her head she turned to Tsunade and said "Follow me to the pool as I tell you the other things I need to talk to you about."

Tsunade nodding smiled as she a plan on how she could thank Naruko for everything she had done. If she had her way Naruko wouldn't be talking, but moaning. Naruko leading the way to the pool, stopped and asked "Do you have a bikini Tsunade-hime?"

Tsunade nodding said "I'm already wearing it as I had planned on relaxing in the pool after work today."

Smiling Naruko continued their way to the pool. Arriving she jumped into the pool and giggled as Victoria appeared and started to blow bubbles at her. Tsunade in her bikini pouted spotting Victoria but shaking her head sat in the pool. Smiling she asked "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Naruko stopping her giggle turned serious and said "Something needs to be done about the situation in Kirigakure. I can no longer sit by and watch as a lunatic hunts down and kills people for no reason other them having a bloodline."

Tsunade hearing this instantly got serious and said "We cannot get involved with that mess Naruko."

Naruko shaking her head said "Wrong, you and Konoha can't get involved but the Otsutsuki clan can and will be getting involved."

Tsunade blinking asked "What's your plan?"

Naruko said "I'm sending Temari, Samui, Karin, and Diana to assist the rebel forces. Kushina, Mikoto and Yugao will act as reinforcements if things get to real. I myself will be the last resort and desperation call. I'm sending these groups because Temari and Karin have the possibility to become a fusion. Samui and Diana have the possibility to become a fusion plus all four of them combined could easily take down a kage. Kushina comes in because of her ability to halt a tailed beast movement with her chakra chains. Mikoto comes in because of her Sharingan and incredible fire jutsu and finally Yugao because honestly she could be part Nara as she's always three steps ahead. I'm the desperation call as I'm a goddess and I would only battle Yagura and the three tails."

Tsunade hearing this sighed and asked "You're gonna do this regardless of what I say aren't you?"

Naruko nodding with a smile on her face said "Kirigakure has been under the thumb of a hypnotized lunatic for long enough. It's time he be purged from this world and someone else took over."

Tsunade smiling said "Alright then."

Naruko smiled at this and asked "Now is there anything you need?"

Tsunade gaining a smirk said "I was just gonna ask you if you wanted to catch the new Princess Gale movie with me, Kurenai, Mabui and Karui."

Naruko not really liking the Princess Gale movies, but loving the 4 women said "Sure."

Tsunade made the victory sign inside of her head and asked "What time do you want us to pick you up?"

Naruko leaning back said "An hour before the movie starts."

Tsunade nodding got out of the pool and said "Well then I guess I had better get back to work so I can be ready to pick you up."

She then left in a swirl of leaves. Naruko giggling asked "I wonder if she knows the secret to defeating paperwork."

Shaking her head she leaned back and asked Bane "So when do you think Tsunade will activate her Symbiote and how powerful do you think Hinata's is going to be?"

Bane manifesting in her Naruko form smiled and said " _ **Tsunade-chan will activate our daughter in a week. Hinata-chan will be very powerful with her symbiote, as she already has great power hidden inside of her**_."

Naruko giggling held up her hands as her Wigglytuff known as Ariana floated down into her lap. Nuzzling her lovely pink diva she asked "What's wrong my darling?"

Ariana saying her species name several times puffed out her cheeks. Naruko smiled and said "Of course you can come with me to the Princess Gale movie. I'd never leave my little diva out of a premier."

Ariana calmed down hearing this and nuzzled her master, loving being the center of attention. Bane laughing said " _ **Our little diva is so spoiled**_."

Two hours later and Naruko could be seen sitting in the movie theater leaning her head on Tsunade. Karui and Mabui were eating popcorn as they enjoyed the movie. Kurenai was nuzzling Ariana who enjoyed the nuzzle session with Kurenai, as she enjoyed being the center of attention. Tsunade enjoying the movie, not because it was good, but because she was with the woman who had given her so much peace, blinked when an anbu appeared in the seat beside her and whispered into her ear. Sighing she asked "What teams are still intact to take this mission?"

The anbu informed her that most of the teams were still intact, but asked if she wanted to try the new team seven. Tsunade smiling at this nodded and turning to her love, gained hearts in her eyes as Naruko had shifted from leaning and cuddling with her to using her as a pillow. This was allowing Tsunade to verify Kin's statement about Naruko's snores. They did sooth the very soul. She shaking her head leaned forward and said "Naruko-chan I need you to lead a mission to the land of snow to escort the camera crew for the Princess Gale movies."

She then leaning closer as Naruko had stopped her snoring said "Your side mission is to guard and protect the true Daimyo of the land of snow, and if you can liberate it from the tyrannical hands of her uncle."

Naruko cracking open her eyes asked "Whose on my team?"

Tsunade smiling said "Sakura Ōtsutsuki, Ten-Ten Ōtsutsuki, Ino Ōtsutsuki and Jinx Ōtsutsuki."

Naruko hearing this asked "A full kunoichi team, plus and all out Ōtsutsuki assault."

A smile wormed itself onto her face as she said "I accept the mission Hokage-sama, but you'll have to pay me back for ruining this lovely date you and the others worked so hard to set up."

She then standing up shut her eyes and smiled as the teal dress she had been wearing was replaced by her new mission clothes. It was a long sleeved black fur lined jacket. This jacket had the Otsutsuki clan symbol in bright pink on the back. Under this jacket she had on her customized white konoha flak jacket showing that she was jonin. She had no shirt on underneath this jacket, instead having on a teal bra. She also had on black fur lined pants, that went over her black boots with pink strings. Completing this look off was her konoha headband that shined like a beacon in the dark. Smiling she opened her eyes and turned to Ariana who had stars for eyes and asked "Would like to accompany me on a mission Ariana my darling Diva?"

Ariana jumping up nodded with vigor. Naruko grabbing Ariana smiled and said "We'll be back after the mission Tsunade-chan, Kurenai-chan, Mabui-chan and Karui-chan."

She then vanished in a swirl of pink mist. All of the females she had just said goodbye to swooned and said "She's so amazing.

 _12345678909876543210123456789098765432101234567890_

 **Yo check out this preview of themightshevenom's first fic. It's actually going to be a Naruto/Pokegirl/Digimon crossover. Actually she's giving you loyal jackals the entire first chapter. Well enjoy oh and it's gonna be named either the victim or Son of Ra. Also someone asked me why are the pokemon named if the participants aren't keeping the pokemon. The pokemon are named by Naruko and her family including her sisters. I'm working on making a list of pokemon for each person along with a list of symbiote. Also the tournament was created to ease the hearts and minds of the village to help them get over the invasion and the death of the 3rd. Next chapter is chapter 19 and Tigers And Sharks will officially have the most chapters of all my fics.**

 _Our story stars in a land covered in snow, with five large panels that looked to be covered in ice standing tall. A small hut could be seen in the middle of this field. A man dressed in some kind of armor was walking towards this hut, as a woman with black hair, fair skin and light blue eyes stared at him with cold eyes. This man is Doto Kazahana and the woman is his niece Koyuki Kazahana. Doto walking into the hut slid what looked like a crystal into a slot and smiled when a loud humming could be heard. Taking several steps back he looked around expecting riches to appear but got very angry when the five panels just started to glow and slowly the ice and snow started to melt. Snarling he said "This is the treasure."_

 _Koyuki watching all of this said "Spring."_

 _Snarling he turned to say something to her when a loud masculine voice said "KOYUKI!"_

 _Both people turned and Koyuki gasped spotting our hero a 13 year old boy with a head full of spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, tan skin and three whisker like marks on each side of his face. Doto snarling asked "You just don't know when to quit do you brat?"_

 _The boy said "I don't ever give up."_

 _Doto snarling went through handsigns and said "_ _ **Black Dragon Blizzard Jutsu**_ _!"_

 _He then sent a dragon shaped attack at the boy and it launched the boy backwards. Koyuki screamed "NARUTO!"_

 _The boy getting back to his feet said "It's take more then that you defeat me you shithead."_

 _Doto snarling asked "Is the device messing up."_

 _Naruto running towards Doto blinked when said man was in front of him and connected a jaw shattering punch to his face. This kicked up a huge cloud of white smoke, because it was snow. When the smoke cleared a huge hole could be seen showing the water that had been underneath the ice. Koyuki having seen this gasped. Doto turning back to her was walking forward planning on killing her when he suddenly turned around as a black haired boy, with blazing red eyes charged towards him with a lightning covered hand. He jumping cried out "_ _ **Chidori**_ _!"_

 _Doto's armor activated and tried to absorb the attack. It did absorb most of it, but in the process his armor cracked. The boy was then kicked by Doto and collided with a panel. He sliding down said "His armor is cracked. It's all up to you now Naruto."_

 _Doto snarling turned back to Koyuki and said "I'm gonna kill you bitch."_

 _Koyuki hearing this was ready to accept her death._

 _Naruto sinking lower and lower into the water had his eyes closed as he wondered what the hell was taking the nine tails so long. He blinked finding himself no longer under the water. Instead he was inside some kind of temple. This temple looked ancient and for some reason brand new at the same time. He looking around could seen pictures carved into the walls but both sides were different. One side had a strange red symbol, while the other side had what looked like women with animal parts. This confused the hell out of him. Shaking his head he stood up and decided to find the center of this temple as maybe it would let him know where he was._

 _He walking passed by many more carvings, most showing a woman with animal parts or some kind of awesome looking creature fighting along side a human. He then passed by two symbols, one being a upside down red triangle, while the other kinda looked like a flame. These two symbols were the last carvings as he was now in the center of the temple. His eyes widened into circles spotting a gorgeous woman sitting in the middle of the temple. This woman had long flowing red, orange and yellow hair, that almost moved like flames. Her skin was flawless and pale. Her face was heart shaped and made most of the women in his village look like shit. Her eyes were closed so he could see the thick black make up she had around each eye. Her ears weren't round like his, instead they were pointed and lovely. Her lips, which had a layer of red lipstick on it, were plump and lovely. Her body was like an hourglass as she had the perfectly balanced body. She was dressed in a black, white and grey kimono, that did nothing to hide her impressive figure._

 _Naruto realising that this gorgeous woman could be an enemy or the Kyuubi in disguise reached for a kunai or shuriken. But blinked as he didn't have a weapon on him or anything besides his clothes for that manner. Gulping he dropped into a fighting stance and was about to ask who she was, when she opened her eyes to reveal pools of yellow with her pupils being a mix of red and orange. She locking eyes with him shocked him by smiling. She then spoke and her voice was like silk. She had said "Naru-chan my precious child."_

 _This statement shocked the hell out of Naruto, before he narrowed his eyes and growled out "Not falling for this shit again lady. Get the hell on."_

 _The woman sighing said "I assure you I'm not trying to lure you into a false sense of security nor am I trying to p_ _ul_ _l the wool over your eyes. I am truly your mother and I can prove it."_

 _Naruto having a dubious look on his face crossed his arms and said "Show me this supposed proof."_

 _The woman nodding snapped her fingers and Naruto blinked as the walls started showing him a video. His eyes widened spotting the event's of his birth, not only revealing who his father was, but the reason the Kyuubi attacked the village. He then watched as his father sealed the fox inside of him, ignoring her begging him not to do so and to seal it inside of her. Naruto huffing said "That doesn't prove anything."_

 _She chuckled and said "Your true birthmark is the star shaped mark on her your left shoulder and your name in kanji means Maelstrom not Fishcake. Also you have my legendary temper, which also comes with my skills at pranks."_

 _Naruto blinked as no one, not even the old man knew about his true birthmark as he kept it hidden. His eyes widened as he with a tremble in his voice asked "You're really my?"_

 _She nodded and smiled when he glomped her and started to cry into her kimono. She wrapping her arms around him rubbed soothing circles into his back and said "I'm so sorry my precious maelstrom your stupid bastard father ignored my wishes and sealed that mangy fox inside of you."_

 _Naruto crying into her kimono sniffled out "Why am I just meeting you, and why didn't anyone tell me?"_

 _She answered with "Because it took this long for my true body to reform and I have no clue why Kakashi nor anyone else never told you, but believe me I will find out?"_

 _Naruto hearing the word true body blinked and asked "What do you mean true body?"_

 _She smiling down at him said "Baby most people knew me as Kushina Uzumaki, the red hot bloody pepper or the Uzumaki Death Goddess. In reality that was only a pseudo form. My true body is Ra and I'm an ancient Egyptian goddess of the Sun. I since my creation have gained several more domains, including flames or fire of any kind, water and ice, lightning and thunder, and nature."_

 _Naruto had wide eyes learning that his mom was a goddess. He then blinked and asked "What does that mean for me?"_

 _She sending him a smile said "It means I need to awaken your godly blood and you have the_ _ **Mokuton**_ _,_ _ **Hyōton**_ __ _and the_ _ **Enton**_ _."_

 _Naruto's eyes nearly popped hearing this. She then asked "Did you notice the carvings in the temple?_ _"_

 _He nodded and she said "Good as I have recently discovered two more domains of mine and the carvings on the wall depict them. The first domain, the one showing women with animalistic traits is called Pokegirls."_

 _Naruto blinked and asked "What's a Pokegirl?"_

 _She smiled and explained it to him and giggled when he blushed brightly. She then said "The second are called Digimon."_

 _She then predicting his question explained what a digimon was to him. He now understanding asked "What does this have to do with me?"_

 _She smiled and said "Baby I discovered these two new domains through my restored connection to you. This means that you most likely have the central_ _ **Digital Core**_ _inside of you. This means you my precious maelstrom have every single Digimon inside of you making you the most powerful digimon in existence. You also have the potential to Digivolve yourself. I'm going to try and help you activate this part of you so you can finish this mission and have an ace up your sleeve for the upcoming chunin exams. You also have the perfect Pokegirl DNA Helix meaning you are essentially a Pokegirl. Not only are you a pokegirl, but you're_ _ **the**_ _pokegirl."_

 _Naruto confused asked "What do you mean the pokegirl?"_

 _She giving him a motherly smile said "Baby you are the ultimate pokegirl as you have the DNA of every single pokegirl in all of time in every dimension. This makes your potential limitless. If what I'm trying to do right now works, you'll be able to evolve to as many forms as possible and even achieve at the very least 10 legendary forms."_

 _Naruto confused asked "What's a legendary?"_

 _His mom sighed and then explained what a legendary was. Naruto with stars for eyes asked "What are you trying to do?"_

 _She smiled and said "Flood your chakra pathways with my divine chakra and override the human DNA inside of you, allowing this to happen."_

 _Naruto blinked and titled his head to the side. He then asked "Is what you're trying to do gonna hurt?"_

 _Kushina squealing on the inside at the absolutely adorable thing her son had just did said "No baby, as you'll be unconscious in your reshaping mindscape, I'm gonna temporarily take over so that your body can adjust and reshape itself to suit your needs."_

 _Naruto smiled hearing this and said "Okay mom."_

 _She giggling set him down and covered him with a blanket as his blue eyes slowly closed. She kissed him on the middle of his forehead and said "Sleep tight my little maelstrom, mamma is about to get a princess to fall hard for you."_

 _She then gained a very serious look on her face as she added "And make a certain Uchiha jealous."_

 _She then vanished from the temple as it changed into a beautiful heavily forested clearing, with several animals walking around, or in the case of the snakes slithering around._

 _In the real world Naruto's body suddenly exploded in a brilliant burst of light. This light shined through the ice making the advancing Doto turn around. Kakashi having just arrived with Sakura was looking down wondering what was going on. Suddenly a figure shot out of the water and landed in front of Sasuke's downed form. This figure quickly became visible and Kakashi shit several bricks. Standing in front of Sasuke, radiating immense power_ _was_ _none other then Kushina Uzumaki, otherwise known as the Uzumaki Death God. Kushina ignoring the palpable fear rolling off of Kakashi in waves set her eyes on Doto and said "Good my conversation with Sochi-kun didn't take too much time."_

 _Sakura and Koyuki confused wondered who this lady was and who was her Sochi. Kakashi on the other hand shit even more bricks as this wasn't just an illusion and Kushina was really in front of him, and she had told Naruto what he didn't know. Doto snarling asked "Who are you bitch and where did that stupid brat go?"_

 _Kushina hearing this said "My son isn't a stupid brat you arrogant trash and as for who I am."_

 _She lifting up her hand watched as thick roots came out of the ground and wrapped around Doto tightly. She then with venom in her voice said "It doesn't matter as you're about to die as I'm about to perfect and demonstrate my child's 3rd original jutsu, this one not meant to deal with perverts."_

 _She then snapped her fingers and everyone gasped when several small blue flames appeared and started to circle the trapped Doto. Kushina closing her eyes said "Face judgement and perish for your sins._ _ **Uzumaki Hijutsu: Combination Jutsu: Legend of the Ghost Rider Jutsu!**_ _"_

 _Everyone's eyes widened when the flames combined to form a skeletal figure dressed in a leather biker jacket, jeans and chains. This figure had a blue flaming head and blue flaming eyes. This figure looked eyes with Doto and suddenly the corrupt man started to scream as his body slowly but surely started to turn into smouldering ash. When the jutsu ended, Kushina dropped the jutsu and inspecting the results whistled and said "Sochi-kun's jutsu is definitely an A-rank or above jutsu."_

 _She then turning to the wide eyed Koyuki smiled and said "Pleasure to meet you Koyuki, it seems as my sochi is quite smitten with you, unlike his fake crush on that pink haired thing standing by Kakashi."_

 _Koyuki blinked and then asked "Who are you and who is this sochi you're talking about?"_

 _Kushina giggled and said "Why none other then my little ball of sunshine Naruto Uzumaki, Prince and Heir of the Uzumaki clan._ _As for who I am, my name is Kushina, but you can call me Ra_ _"_

 _She then smiled as Koyuki's eyes widened and a blush quickly hit the woman's face. Kushina was easily able to ignore the shocked and slightly hurt feeling she could feel coming from Sakura. She then rounding on the now terrified Kakashi with a sickly sweet smile said "Now then I have some questions for you Kakashi-kun and you're gonna answer them or I'm gonna castrate you with a dull rusty kunai."_

 _Kakashi hearing this very real threat became so pale he was starting to blend in with the snow._


End file.
